The Sentinel
by lucymalta
Summary: Ehliena and Horatio are finally together, but for how long? Trouble certainly lies ahead.. Final chapter
1. Meeting

The Sentinel

It stood on a raised piece of crystalline rock carefully monitoring the equipment that the ancients had left behind, the only thing capable of sending out a message far enough to possibly be heard by the 'others'. It had heard the stories and the history of its race, how they had developed from beings confined to a physical form into almost pure energy.

That had been a mistake – and a costly one, the energy released when the people had left their bodies had caused problems for the planet, knocked it of its path around the primary sun. Over the last 200 revolutions, they had used their skills of manipulating energy to try and stablise the planet to no avail. Their home was doomed and time was running out.

At the last meeting it had been shocked to see how few energies were left, staggered to hear that many had become so depleted they could not renew themselves. Without renewal their race would become extinct in a very short time. They needed help, but they were far on the edge of the galaxy and had kept themselves hidden away.

It had been asked to send the message – not because it was the strongest, youngest or oldest, but because it could keep the tightest focus of its people, and that was needed for long distance communication. Carefully it scanned the skies making sure the message was clear.

It paused. An echo had just come through the equipment, very faint, but definitely an echo – was it a ship of the others, or a reflection from a distant planet? It returned the beam to the location of the echo and boosted the power slightly. The echo returned once more, yet it was still nebulous, though stronger.

The Sentinel paused in its work, contemplating the possibilities. Finally it made a decision, using the equipment to boost its own power, it sent the distress call once more and used the message as an anchor for its own thought energy.

When the echo returned, the strength had been magnified and with it came a whisper of thought…

&&

Ehliena stirred, something had impinged on her consciousness, as she tried to focus her thought to make a contact, the energy withdrew. _No_, she cancelled the thought, the energy did not withdraw, it faded… For a moment she was torn, should she report what she had felt to the Captain?

Ehliena sighed, she had only recently come aboard the _Enterprise_ and was still settling in. She knew some of the crew from assignments that she had had elsewhere in the Federation for Starfleet, and knew that her cousin Deanna had pulled a few strings to get her the temporary posting to the flagship.

Will Riker she knew well, he was almost like a big brother to her due to his relationship with her cousin, but when she arrived he had dropped a few teasing comments which made her realize that she would have to stand on her own two feet. Deanna had tried to help her relax during the couple of days before she left for Betazed, but Ehliena had felt much happier finding her own way around.

Initially awed by the _Enterprise_ and its crew, she now felt herself much closer to this group of people and part of the crew, the exception was the Captain himself. She had expected him to have a strong mental shield, to hide his thoughts from her – though she could sense his emotions more easily, she was ¾ Betazoid after all.

As she was trying to make up her mind, she heard her name being called over the shipboard transmitter, _Counsellor Troi to the bridge_. She responded immediately, knowing that from her reply, the Captain would realize that she had caught something. _Is that why they need me? Has something come through?_

While she was thinking, she had thrown off her bed cover, now wide awake and dressed quickly; if there was something she had learnt rapidly, it was that an official summons from the Captain was always important…

&&

If the Sentinel could have smiled, it would have, from the direction of the echo, it had received a faint, but distinct query. At first it was puzzled, the same message had been repeated over and over again, with so many different inflections and intonations that had been confusing. A word from its race's past came back to it _Language._ Sifting through the message again, it was able to note the differences and analyse each one carefully, identifying the differences, that would be important. When its people returned to a physical form, the language would have to fit.

As it continued analysis, it was startled when once again it detected a thought energy, though very faint. It was confused for a moment, _why would the 'others' use language if they were able to commune by thought energy? _It was a puzzle it had no answer to… yet…

Changing the direction of the equipment, The Sentinel sent a message to its people, _contact made_.

&&&

Ehliena walked onto the bridge, her appearance acknowledged by both the Captain and First Officer with quick nods. From the expressions on their faces and the curiosity on their minds, she knew that the reason for her summons was not necessarily a hostile threat. Both men were listening to a report from Commander Data, the android with whom she had had some contact – and found intriguing.

"The signal is emanating from a planet in the Phi system of the Psi galaxy, on the very edge of explored space. No other contact has ever been recorded in this area, though the Federation had considered exploration of this zone for colonization purposes"

Riker raised a query, "What was the reason for the lack of exploration?"

Data paused for a moment, allowing the request to be processed, "The Federation felt that exploration was not feasible at the time due to the distance of the system from the nearest colony. Also, early scans indicated that although several suitable M-class planets are present within the system, fluctuations in the magnetic energy surrounding the planets may cause problems in the early stages of colonization."

Captain Jean-Luc Picard became thoughtful, "Is it possible that the message we have been getting is distorted energy?"

"No."

The Captain turned and gave his counsellor a piercing look, "No?"

Ehliena swallowed and took a deep breath, she hadn't meant to be quite so sharp with her answer and Riker's raised eyebrow indicated that she had better come up with an explanation – fast.

Trying to control her own emotions, she explained what she had felt… something coming through with the last message received from the planet. "It was just a whisper of a thought, I could detect nothing more than a sense of… 'being'. I can't quite explain it."

"Hmmm." The Captain leant back in his chair thinking about his counsellor's words. Ehliena had replaced Deanna while his usual counsellor took her turn giving some guest lectures at Starfleet Academy. Ehliena had only been on the Enterprise for a couple of weeks, but her presence was already being felt. Deanna had admitted privately to him that her younger cousin was considered 'very talented' among her own people, even though Ehliena was not full Betazed – and her empathic ability was far stronger than Deanna's own.

Deanna had gone on to explain that her cousin suffered from a great deal of insecurity in using her talent – feeling it an invasion of another's privacy if she tried to 'read' their mind. Such thinking was unique on Betazed, where most general communication was conducted telepathically. Deanna thought that getting Ehliena away from Betazed would give her cousin the much needed professional confidence boost that she needed.

"Counsellor, could you possibly reach out and try to make contact with this… 'being' you sensed?"

Ehliena considered the Captain's request and gave a short nod, "I can try, it's a little far for me to send, but if I just…" she relaxed back in her chair and closed her eyes. The bridge became quiet as each member watched their new counsellor attempt a long distance reading.

Suddenly Ehliena sat up, her eyes open wide, stunned speechless for a moment. Riker looked at her thoughtfully before speaking quietly, "Ehliena, what happened? Are you ok?"

A shy smile crossed her face at his concern, "I'm fine… It's like nothing I've ever encountered before."

The Captain pressed her gently for more information and Ehliena continued, "I sensed a lot of power, no, not power, energy… Yes, that's it, energy – at first I thought I had directed my thoughts to the wrong place, but then I sensed curiosity – and relief."

She turned quickly towards her superior officer a look of consternation on her face, "I was just withdrawing my thought when…"

Riker interrupted, "When what…? Did you sense something dangerous?"

Ehliena chuckled and shook her head, "No. not at all… I sensed relief more than anything else, then it said… Hello…"

&&

"Hello?" Will Riker stared at Ehliena who simply nodded back with a soft smile on her face. "Just like that? 'Hello'…? Not any other kind of greeting in any other language?"

Ehliena chuckled, "No…just Hello. It's quite possible that it could have picked up our language from my mind."

The Commander and his Captain exchanged glances, not sure if they liked the idea of an entity that could read minds quite so easily. "Counsellor, I'd like you to be a part of the team that greets this… Entity… We don't want to get caught out."

Ehliena nodded her acceptance of the task placed before her. She had not expected to have such an important duty placed upon her at any time, thinking that her role on the Enterprise would be the same as it had been elsewhere in the Federation. Excusing herself from the bridge – she was supposed to be off duty after all – she made her way back to her quarters. Halfway there, she paused, she no longer felt sleepy, the adrenaline moving through her body made sure of that, smiling to herself, she headed for the holodeck.

&&

Relaxing back on the 'beach' Ehliena's mind began to roam trying to sort out what she had felt from the entity that had contacted the ship. That it was distressed she was certain, the relief in its thoughts was not mistaken, the more she thought about it, the more Ehliena realised that that the entity offered no threat to the _Enterprise_ and her crew.

The thought surprised her and she began to analyse her own feelings – why did she think the entity offered no threat? _Because it was surprised to receive a message from you… _She sat up straight for a moment, in the first seconds of the contact, the entity's 'mind' had been completely open to her thoughts and she had managed to read its… emotions...?

Smiling to herself, she began to look forwards to the contact and relaxed a little further. Glancing around her, she decided to continue running the program that she had paused. Not only did the 21st century South Beach, Miami help her to relax, but her fascination with the TV shows of that era kept her mind alert as she analysed the characters of each show.

The crime shows were her favourites, maybe because they appealed to her Betazed background – though she knew if any of her people had been on old Earth at the time, crime would have been so much easier to solve. Though she knew that the characters were just played by actors, some of the scenes – especially where suspects and witnesses were being interviewed – intrigued her and she had found herself using the same techniques herself, fascinated by the results she achieved.

Will Riker teased her incessantly about her 'addiction' to the genre and the music of the time, especially to one particular show based in Miami itself. Ehliena sighed, Will was a competitive, physical person who did not really understand the emotional and psychological aspects of the old TV show.

Pushing the lounger to the side of the holodeck, she decided to watch the program purely for relaxation. Occasionally she took the part of one of the characters for fun – although the psyche involved in 'becoming' another person helped her understand how someone else was feeling as part of her work.

She smiled as the episode she had selected flowed around her, the petite but feisty, blonde Calleigh was one of her favourite characters from the show, as was Alexx – the ME from the first six seasons. As the 'crime' was unravelled, she once again felt drawn to the red-headed character, Lieutenant Horatio Caine. Ehliena could never quite work out what attracted her to this 'person' – his sense of justice, or personal right and wrong? Certainly he had a charisma that appealed to her, along with a sensitivity that she felt was sadly lacking in many modern men.

Out of curiosity she had researched the actors that had played the characters and chuckled to herself wondering how they would have felt if they had known that sometime in the future long after they had passed away, they would have a fan in a person from another planet…

As the episode finished she checked the time – she had half an hour before her working day began – and returned to her quarters for a quick shower, pushing thoughts of a mysterious entity and charismatic red-head to the back of her mind – for the time being at least.

During her lunch break at 10 forward, Ehliena felt that she was being watched, turning slightly she saw Guinan making her way through the bar to her table. Suppressing a smile, she reached to one side and pulled out a chair for Guinan to sit down.

"I can never sneak up on you can I?" Guinan's comment did make Ehliena smile; it was a game she had played with her family on Betazed – at the insistence of her father.

"Dad always said that I should be aware of my surroundings – so I would never get caught out. He warned me that many places were not as safe as Betazed or Earth and that my empathic ability would help me to protect myself."

Guinan nodded her head; she knew exactly what Ehliena was talking about though she hoped that the young empath would not experience the same situations in her life that she had. "He's right – but the galaxy is a lot safer nowadays than it was many years ago." She paused for a moment recalling old memories, but, giving a little shake of her head, continued the original topic of conversation.

"How do you know who is coming?"

Ehliena smiled, "Everyone I know has a different character and it is their character I sense tied in with their emotions – almost like shades of different colour."

Guinan smiled, "So what colour am I?"

Ehliena chuckled, "Blue-green – with a hint of mint… Calming, soothing, but also with an air of authority…"

Guinan chuckled a response, "Hmmm… Sounds about right… and what about our entity?"

The empath gave a startled gasp, "How do you know…?" She recovered a little, remembering that Deanna had informed her that Guinan and the Captain had a close relationship and respected each other a great deal. She sighed a little testily, "Is the Captain asking you to baby-sit me again?"

Guinan shook her head, "No… But quite a few people know about the contact – and I sense nothing at all of the people…" She placed a hand on Ehliena's, "One thing I do sense is anticipation – and it is getting stronger, the closer we get to that planet."

"The other thing I sense is that you are going to be more deeply involved than possibly anyone else on this ship and that this event could quite possibly change your life forever."

Ehliena gave Guinan a concerned look, "Having premonitions now Guinan? I always knew you had some unique gifts."

Guinan chuckled quietly, "Any gifts I have are nebulous, coming and going as they please, I have no control over them, all I know is – I need to say just one thing – Patience will see you through…" She stood slowly and giving Ehliena a broad encouraging smile returned to her place behind the bar.

&&

The Sentinel paused in its work, tracking the star ship was beginning to deplete its energy, but now that the _Enterprise_ was within reach of the mid-range sensors, it could relax and rest a little. The next couple of days would tax its energy to the limit.

Those of its race that remained on the home planet were already preparing to leave, The Historian and Librarian working together to collect all its 'people's' archives to give to the others for information. The Manager striving to arrange a suitable evacuation protocol…

The Sentinel paused in its thoughts. There were those that had volunteered to remain behind, using their last energy to hold the planet stable while others escaped. They had been resting for some time, unable to renew themselves, offering to make the final sacrifice, because they would not have enough energy to leave. It resolved there and then never to forget them and hoped that there would be a way in which its 'people' could celebrate the lives of those that would be lost forever.

&&

"Hailing frequencies open Mr Worf"

Captain Jean Luc Picard relaxed back in his chair staring at the view screen in front of him, the planet they were orbiting was a mass of blue and white clouds, completely obstructing any kind of view – and sensors. The clouds made the planet look incredibly beautiful, yet he knew how deceptive things could be.

"Hailing frequencies open Captain."

Ehliena entered the bridge as the Captain made initial contact with the Entity on the planet, smiling at the emotions she could feel around her. Most of the crew were intrigued by encountering a completely new race – but some of the more experienced officers showed a little concern. The mechanical response from the planet below did much to calm the situation.

"Enterprise, welcome to the Psi system – as I understand you call it through your transmissions – I am known as The Sentinel. My race resides on the planet at the far side of the galaxy and is running out of time. I was asked to live here to try and contact anyone who could give us assistance and to place myself at your disposal."

Will Riker became thoughtful, "And to be a hostage in case something goes wrong?"

A sound similar to that of a chuckle emanated through the speakers, "If necessary Commander, though I assure you, we are a peaceful race, we have seen what can happen through war and strife – it is why we left our home planet many millennia ago."

"May we send a team to your planet to help you join us?"

An alarmed negative issued from the speakers, "Please Captain do not, this planet's air would be highly toxic to your people, I am capable of joining you under my own energy, I merely await your permission to come aboard."

Jean Luc glanced around at his bridge crew receiving a slight nod from Lieutenant Worf, indicating that his security team were ready. His eyes settled on Ehliena who was sitting in her chair, a soft smile on her face.

"Counsellor?"

"I can sense no threat Captain, in fact, quite the opposite – the Sentinel is completely open to me – I can read its thoughts and feelings more easily than I can read your own."

The Captain gave a slight smile, "Permission granted Sentinel, please transport yourself directly to the bridge."

"Thank you captain, I'll be with you shortly."

Will Riker raised his eyebrow slightly, "Well if nothing else, this race is extremely polite." As he spoke, a small point of light appeared in front of the forward view screen, prism like, the rainbow colours growing more intense until the crew members had to turn away slightly.

Slowly and steadily the size of the light source grew larger, to an approximate size of a human being, though the form changed as the colours shifted position constantly. Ehliena likened the texture initially as that of candy floss, but soon it solidified and the colours dimmed slightly.

The form glided toward the captain who stood up slowly, a slight smile on his face, "Welcome aboard the Enterprise Sentinel, I now understand why you said you would be able to join us under your own energy. May I introduce you to my bridge crew."

Ehliena stood as she was introduced last, almost in awe of what stood in front of her and felt the delicate whisper of a touch that she had sensed a few days before.

"The Counsellor has been tasked along with Lieutenant Commander Data to see that you and your people are cared for to the best of our abilities."

"Thank you Captain, you are most gracious and now I also understand why I was confused by your original messages – your own race is not telepathic, yet I sense that Counsellor Troi is…"

Ehliena chuckled, "You would be correct in your assumption, I am in fact part human, but from the planet of Betazed where all citizens have various degrees of telepathic abilities. I am still a little confused as to how you are communicating with us though."

The Sentinel replied, giving Ehliena an image in her mind of dark forest green, solid and earthy. "To my people, thought waves are just another form of energy for us to manipulate – so technically we are telepathic I suppose. I am able to put ideas into your minds which your own thought processes are able to translate into language."

The Captain was stunned, "So the same idea could be given to several different races all of whom speak a different language – and they would understand what is being said?"

"Correct Captain, from our records, we believe our ancestors were able to translate language and syntax into basic ideas which could be understood telepathically by all."

Will Riker chuckled, "Well then Sentinel – we may have a job for your people – there are many races who find it difficult to communicate with each other, with your assistance, that may now be a problem of the past."

&&

Ehliena escorted the Sentinel to guest quarters on the Enterprise, finding it difficult to hide her amusement at this race of energy beings needing any type of home comforts. The ship was speeding to its destination at Warp 7 in order to effect the evacuation as soon as possible.

For a moment, the Sentinel paused, hovering slightly above the ground. "Will your people help us Ehliena?"

She was surprised by its use of her first name in such a friendly manner, "Of course – as much as we are able – we will find you a suitable planet on which to live, help you to set up an infrastructure as much as we can…"

"That is not what we require… Not our primary wish anyway." The tone of its voice in her mind made Ehliena feel suddenly helpless it was so sad.

Indicating that they should continue, her curiosity got the better of her, "What is it you need? I am sure we will try to help."

She felt the sigh in her mind, "There are less than 500 of us left, many of whom can no longer renew themselves, the only hope for our race is to combine with another species. There are those that abhor the thought of losing the purity of our race – but it is either that, or lose the possibility to survive."

Ehliena was stunned by the Sentinel's frankness, "Your people are dying?"

"Yes. We estimate that we have maybe 150 of your years left to us, unless we can join with another life force to preserve our heritage."

Ehliena was in a quandary – there were several life forms that existed as energy of some kind, "I will talk to Lt Cdr Data – he can research the energy life forms that we know of – maybe one of them would be suitable…."

"No."

The abrupt tone made Ehliena falter in her step, though the entity kept moving. "At least let us try."

The rainbow colours pulsed slightly, "It is too dangerous, when my people evolved into what you see now, a great deal of energy was released – it is ultimately what caused our planet to deviate from its orbit. We are afraid that it will happen again. In the last meeting held on my planet, it was decided that our race should return to a physical form."

"By doing that, even those with only small amounts of energy will be able to survive and have a chance of reproducing themselves. We have a great deal to offer the races of the Federation, but many are afraid. We have been apart from others for so long we do not know if our return will be welcomed."

Ehliena gave a soft smile, "How long have your race been apart from others?"

"We are not sure, we think maybe between 5 or 10 Millenia, it is difficult to say. The Historian and Librarian are bringing our archives. Maybe Lt Cdr Data can help us find out where we came from."

The Counsellor looked at the Entity, "I'm sure he can, who knows, maybe we can find out if your people still exist in their physical forms and then you can rejoin them." She felt a tinge of hesitation and the colours stopped pulsing, instead moving in soft whirls.

"Maybe, but many of us feel no connection to our ancestors, myself included. We don't know if we would be able to return to the old ways, having left them behind on purpose. We would prefer to have a separate identity – accepting a 'familial' link of course, but remaining independent; similar to those of your people on Betazed and Earth."

Ehliena nodded, understanding what the Sentinel was trying to express, walking into the first of many guest quarters that had been set aside for the Entity and its race. "Well whatever path awaits you, please be assured that we will do all we can to help."

"Thank you."

The words whispered quietly in her mind made tears come to her eyes as she sensed the hope and relief that travelled with them. Understanding that this was also a request to be left alone, Ehliena left the room, informing the Sentinel that she was at its disposal. Stepping into the turbo lift she returned to the bridge.

&&

Guinan sat at the end of the bar, her thoughts wandering, her people were known to themselves as 'The Listeners' but at the moment, she felt the need to be listened to. However, until she could concentrate her thoughts on what was bugging her she would not move to speak to anyone.

The sense of anticipation and relief that she could feel inside confused her – she was not an empath like Ehliena, but the feelings were certainly not hers. She knew they had started at the same time the first call was received from the Sentinel, but could not understand why the feelings were getting stronger or growing inside of her.

Now that they were orbiting the planet Symehk, the feelings were even stronger than before and they un-nerved her slightly. Guinan was good at understanding feelings and knew that hers were not screaming a warning – in fact they were more welcoming than that. More like the anticipation of a meeting with an old friend, but she could not work out why it would be so.

&&

Ehliena was busy, the final preparations had been made for the evacuation of the Sentinel's people and they were beginning to use the transporter rooms to beam aboard. The Captain had refused to leave anyone behind on the planet – even those that had volunteered when Data had discovered that the transporter frequencies could be matched to the Entity's people – even giving them a 'power boost'.

Ehliena noticed that the stronger the Entity, the more fluid and brighter the colours of its persona. The Sentinel was one of the strongest – but also had the greatest variety of colour. Others were more blue, red or green, some were purple. Smiling to herself, she wondered if people would be amused to see her walking around the decks of the Enterprise accompanied by an ever changing group of rainbows. It certainly made her feel happy.

The Historian had been one of the first to transport aboard, using its own energy and the transporter room for maximum efficiency bringing with it the oldest of the records its race had. It had instantly joined Data in the search for details of the Ancestors.

A few days later, as the last of Symehk race arrived on board, Ehliena heard an announcement on the ship wide transmitter, welcoming the newcomers on board, and a request for her to join the Captain and others in the observation lounge.

&&

Walking in, she expected to find Will Riker, Data, Geordi and Worf present, and The Sentinel and another Symehk in attendance, who was introduced as 'The Manager'. She was not quite prepared however to see Guinan. Her friend had a look of trepidation on her face, emotions in turmoil. Ehliena walked over and sat next to her curious as to what could cause the usually unflappable Guinan to be so perturbed.

"It seems that Mr Data has found out something rather interesting from the archives that the Symehk have brought with them. I have asked Guinan to join us as the matter may also affect her and her people."

Turning to the android, the Captain indicated that Data should begin his presentation. Data took up his usual stance and began, his initial words causing consternation around the room. "From what I have been able to ascertain, the ancestors of the Symehk are related to the El-Aurian race."

Guinan gave a startled gasp. "How? I don't understand…"

Data lifted his hand slightly, causing Guinan to pause in her words, "If you would let me continue my friend, I will tell you how I have come to this hypothesis."

Guinan settled in her seat, calmer now than earlier – her mind turning over, trying to recall any old stories from the history of her people.

"The oldest of the archives is written in a language that I was at first unable to translate, so to decode it I set the computer a task to match the characters to those of any race that could provide a logical translation. The closest first language was modern El-Aurian, yet there were still some problems, so I went for older more obscure forms – dialects. Finally I found a copy of a language I could use, an obscure script used by only one of the El-Aurian colonies, which has – unfortunately – been completely destroyed."

"The language itself is very formal, as would seemingly be used in a clerical society…"

Guinan gasped, "Are you talking about the 'Scholars'? I remember stories my Grandmother used to tell me, of a highly educated, advanced group of our people. A 'gifted' child could receive a scholarship and be sent to their planet for extra study. They were said to be the most gracious of our people – yet, they too at some point succumbed to the problems many races encounter – how to best use their gifts."

Data nodded, "I think we are Guinan, from the records I have been able to establish that many of the Scholars, as you call them, wished to share their gifts with the rest of their people – but a small group were afraid - afraid that their gifts would not be used for good endeavours. Their fears were realized when a civil war began on one of the nearby colonies."

"At that point the group left the colony, not wishing to be forced to take sides – they travelled for a long time, honing their skills – and became the Symehk when they found the planet which we are now leaving behind us. That was nearly 8 millennia ago."

Guinan stared at the table, "The Civil War spread to all the colonies, when it was finally resolved, many Scholars had given their lives in the search for peace and withdrew from society, horrified at what they had done, blaming themselves for starting the war, becoming almost reclusive."

"When my grandmother was born, she had some unique gifts – along with being slightly telepathic, but the Scholars had all but died out and many were not as strong as their ancestors had been, there was nowhere for her to train so she grew up to a normal existence."

The Captain quietly interrupted, "Guinan, these… Scholars… Are there any left?"

Dropping her head, Guinan replied in the negative, "No… I only knew of two – both were into their 9th century when I was a child. The planet where they lived was completely destroyed by the Borg. A couple may have moved into the Nexus – but they will never return."

The room became quiet as the people gathered there felt Guinan's quiet grief for the loss of the most talented of her people.

&&

"Guinan?"

The El-Aurian woman was pulled out of her quiet contemplation by a soft thought inside her mind and sighed, not surprised to see the Sentinel before her. "Hello Sentinel, I thought one of your people would come looking for me after what happened this morning, though I am surprised that it is you."

The Sentinel's colours whirled slightly, "My people feel a little uncomfortable around the ship – we are after all, a little… distinctive." Guinan gave a wry smile; the energy form was beginning to develop a dry sense of humour, probably a product of its meetings with the ship's first officer. "I and the Manager will be representing their interests, until we find a more… suitable form."

Guinan nodded, "And it is your character, the Scholars were always regarded as being as the most reclusive of our people, though sociable amongst themselves."

A sigh echoed in her mind, "Yes, but it is something that we will have to redress if we are to be welcomed back into society. Mr Data tells me that the El-Aurian's have scattered throughout the galaxy – is that true?"

Guinan nodded, "When the Borg destroyed our planets, we ran in all directions, trying to find those that could help us. Many have never been heard of again, but a few of us found the Federation who have been most resourceful in the fight against that race of…" She paused, "Why do you ask?"

The Sentinel paused, "It had been the hope of the Symehk people that we could find a home together – on a planet where we could work closely with others. Obviously, now we know our ancestry, El-Auria would have been the perfect place, but from what you have told me, that will not be possible."

Guinan sighed, "The El-Aurian's have always been fond of travel, but due to the Borg we have become nomads, moving from place to place. I am lucky to have found a home here on the Enterprise which moves around, satisfying my wanderlust, whilst giving me a firm base."

The Sentinel said nothing for a moment, absorbing and interpreting the information it had received. "That is not the wish of the Symehk. For us to share ourselves, become one with another race, we must remain in one place – yes, possibly travelling around as needs require, but having somewhere we can call home."

"Does that pose a problem?"

"I am not sure; I think it will mean that we would not adopt El-Aurian form and traditions – would that pose a problem for you and others like you?"

Guinan was puzzled for a moment then realized what the Sentinel meant. "You mean would modern El-Aurians be upset if you did not become the Scholars of old? People whom many think are legend – and are secretly afraid of?"

The Sentinel's silence made her smile softly, "I think you are finding the right way – you cannot become your ancestors – you have evolved beyond that. The El-Aurian's that still live will accept you as part of us – like cousins – but we have evolved in different ways. Going back to the past could stir up old troubles, old stories that may not help you to re-integrate in modern society."

"So you feel we should find a new identity?"

Guinan nodded, "There are many humanoid forms, which speak many different languages and have many traditions – you have plenty of choice from which to choose a new identity."

A soft chuckle came to her mind, "So – you have already felt our decision to become humanoid…"

Guinan laughed, "Of course – what else could you be, the greatest chance of survival for your race is with the humans, you just need to find an identity that works for you – much as the officers of Starfleet wear a uniform, you need to find a shape and form that identifies you as descendents of an ancient race, without making you too different."

The Sentinel gave a startled exclamation, "Guinan, I knew coming to you would help – you have just given me an idea… I must discuss this with my people immediately."

Watching the energy form leave 10 Forward, Guinan smiled, her race would have been afraid of the re-emergence of the scholars, she herself knew there was nothing to be concerned about, but she was one of the most open minded of her people.

If the Symehk regained Human form, they could work closely with the Federation and Starfleet especially – a place where their gifts would be most respected and needed. She wondered what humanoid form the Sentinel would recommend to its people.

&&

Ehliena had been engaged in a discussion with the Manager for several hours, learning more about the customs that the Symehk had built up over many years. "So none of you have names? You just adopt that of your position?"

The Manager chuckled, "It is far simpler is it not? You have your position – Counsellor and rank – Lieutenant, and then your birthname - Ehliena and your family name – Troi. Don't you find that confusing?"

Ehliena laughed, "When you put everything together, then yes I guess it does sound confusing to an outsider, but each 'name' means something. For example, your people are great linguists and translators – that would be your position – some of them may become Counsellors, like myself. It is a name associated with the work that we perform for our society."

"For example – you are known as the Manager – to me that says that you co-ordinate the work of the people around you. It is however a name associated with work – and is very formal."

The Manager considered the information Ehliena had given him, "and what about your rank? Lieutenant? That confuses me greatly."

Ehliena smiled, "My rank shows how much experience I have in my job and as a result how much responsibility I can be expected to hold. My cousin Deanna is also a Counsellor, but holds the rank of Lieutenant Commander."

"So she is higher in rank than you – and therefore expected to make less mistakes?"

The empath chuckled, "Well… yes, but she has greater experience than I do and would make less mistakes anyway. Are you the only Manager within your society?"

"Yes – but it was not always so – different districts would have managers – reporting to the Planetary Manager."

"Ehliena grinned, "So there you have your rank structure – all be it in a simpler format. Again, these are associated with work. My birth and family name are associated with me as an individual, by family and friends."

"I see – so Troi, your family name is passed down through the generations to show the line you are descended from and Ehliena is…"

"The name my parents chose for me."

The Manager pulsed slightly, "Your people choose their own names? How unusual."

Ehliena laughed, "Well – our parents choose our names, sometimes we are named after an important or influential person – or a beloved family member who may have passed on. Other parents choose names simply because they like the sound – as in the case of my own parents."

"So – we could choose our own names?"

"Of course. There are many to choose from – the computer will be able to help you there. You could even choose names with similar meanings – or from the same ancestral background – it will help to distinguish your people."

The Manager chuckled in Ehliena's mind, "My people will have fun choosing names I think – and we have to remember the gender division of course."

Ehliena smiled, "Do they understand why?"

"Yes, though many are intrigued by how the process actually works; though that will have to be a discussion for another day. I need to get back for our daily meeting."

The Manager left the room slowly, leaving Ehliena sighing with relief – she wasn't sure if she was ready for that conversation just yet.

****

Will Riker smiled, the Symehk had been on board the Enterprise for several weeks while the ship was making its way back to Earth for the race to be formally accepted by the Federation. Many had still not found their way around, choosing to remain in their quarters until full 'transformation' was achieved.

Some of the 'younger' Symehk, whose energy was strong had chosen to try out various humanoid forms to the amusement of the crew on the Enterprise. They did not know what to expect next, the Vulcans had come and gone, as had a small group of mischievous Ferengi children who had caused havoc on one of the holodecks.

Lieutenant Worf had not been impressed and insisted that the group of culprits clean up before returning to their quarters. The following morning, he had been escorted to the bridge by a troop of Klingon teenagers, who had also requested training.

Within moments of accessing an introductory program on the holodeck, they had all left; Worf with a slight glint in his eye had spoken seriously to his friends. "I think they realized that being Klingon is not something that their race is prepared for."

Will had chuckled at the Lieutenant's statement and was currently relaxing in 10 Forward watching a few Symehk youngsters learning how to play chess. Each was a carbon copy of their teacher – Lt Cdr Data.

"Well they certainly have gained a sense of humour while they've been on board." Geordi LeForge sat down next to his commander, "They'll fit in just fine with teenagers back home, what I don't understand is why they're trying out all these different forms when the Symehk have chosen to become human."

Will chuckled, "Ehliena told me that the Symehk have equated age with experience when it comes to their race, so there will be a variety of ages when they make the final change. It will help them to become assimilated when we get to Earth."

"The 'oldest' Symehk only have enough energy to change once, so they are currently relaxing in their quarters – using our systems to re-energise themselves. The youngsters are just having fun I guess."

Geordi nodded, "A couple of the older Symehk have been helping me in engineering – their ability to manipulate energy is amazing, some maintenance work that would normally be done only at a star base due to safety controls, can now be done on board ship. The engines are running more efficiently than ever. If any of the Symehk decide to join the academy – we have to try and get one posted to the Enterprise."

The commander laughed, "You too? Beverley says that they have helped her in medical – and their diplomatic skills will be second to none…"

Geordi became quiet for a moment, "are they too good to be true? Is this just a front that they are hiding behind to find a weakness in us?"

Will placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "We had considered that, but Ehliena confirms that it would be impossible. They have been isolated for so long that they would not know how to deceive us; even the weakest empath would be able to sense it."

"As she has worked with them, she has found out that the concepts of jealousy and hatred, envy and love are alien to them. They are like a group of young children, learning as they grow older."

Geordi frowned, "That will cause problems for them until they learn to become 'streetwise' as it were. There are some very manipulative people around."

Riker chuckled, "Oh don't worry, Ehliena's made sure that will be very unlikely – anyone who offers to assist with the assimilation of the Symehk will have to undergo a rigorous testing program and be interviewed several times by a very select group of people. One of whom can sense anyone with an agenda a mile away."

Geordi gave Riker a curious look and then began to chuckle, "Oh my… Does that mean the Betazed Ambassador will be joining us for a short time?" Seeing the glint in the commander's eye and the amusement on his face Geordi gave a wry smile, "Well then, we'd better warn the Captain… She might start pursuing him again…"

&&

Ehliena relaxed back on her lounger, enjoying the Miami sun, she hadn't had the chance to escape to her little paradise for quite a while, but now she had a couple of hours of free time, she was going to make the most of it, especially as her Aunt was due later that day.

Lwaxana Troi was a formidable woman, but at least Ehliena did not dread her visits as her cousin Deanna had. Admittedly, being in her Aunt's presence was a test in its own right and she had heard several stories with regards to her Aunt's fixation on Captain Picard, but an encounter with Dr Timicin of Kaelon II had slightly mellowed the exuberant Ambassador for a short time.

She was debating whether to run a program or just to stay with the 20th century music she had been listening to when a polite query impinged on her conscious. "Ehliena, may I join you for a moment?"

She sighed and welcomed the Sentinel onto the holodeck, smiling at the latest change to the entity's shape. All of the Symehk had now adopted a human 'form' – that is, their outline was that of a human, and they now walked – or in the case of the juniors, ran – everywhere. Their colourful energy still pulsed within the confines of the outline. "The Commander said I would probably find you here – and the computer confirmed it."

Ehliena sat up from her reclining position a little startled by the Sentinel's tone which seemed a little sad. "Is there something wrong?"

A sigh echoed in her mind, "No… not really. I have been asked to tell you that my people will begin the final transformation tomorrow and to invite you to the ceremony."

"Ceremony?"

"Mr Data suggested that we mark this day with a ceremony so that it can be remembered by our descendents; a day where we found new purpose and new form in our life, but also to remember those that could not be with us."

"Is that what makes you sad?"

"A little. I do wish that more of us had been able to make it. We have discovered that we have so much to offer – and a great deal to receive in return."

Ehliena gave a soft smile, "You will be welcomed into the Federation Sentinel – as you say you have a great deal to offer – not only your skills, but as a people. I am sure you will be happy on Earth."

"No… I am not going to join my people."

The empath was almost at a loss for words, "Why?"

The soft tone came back to her, "I have been alone for such a long time in my duty as Sentinel that I have always felt separated from them, I would find it difficult to live among a large population. My skills are varied – I never specialized – unlike the Historian and Librarian who are both linguists of a high degree."

"What will you do? Where will you go?"

Ehliena could almost feel the smile in the Sentinel's voice, "I have asked if I may remain on the Enterprise, as a liaison officer for my people with others. The Captain is considering my request." The Sentinel paused for a moment. "Ehliena, if I am permitted to join the Enterprise, do you think I will have friends here?"

Ehliena returned the smile, "Of course you will… Data certainly will be a friend and Geordi after the help you have given them in engineering, and most likely Commander Riker. The Captain will also value your assistance if he has a mission of a diplomatic nature, and as time passes, you will make more friends as you get to know more people."

"Will you be my friend too Ehliena?"

For a moment Ehliena was puzzled by the request – the tone soft but seeming a little hesitant. Putting her thoughts to one side, she nodded her head, "Of course, I will always be your friend."

"Thank you and you will join us tomorrow won't you?"

Ehliena grinned, "I wouldn't miss it for the world…" The Sentinel turned slowly and excused itself, leaving her to relax, although she pondered for a short time on the strange nature of the Sentinel's conversation.

&&

Ehliena walked onto holodeck two, stunned to see the number of people gathered in such a space, though she had to admit that the greatest percentage were of the Symehk. Quickly she joined Beverly and Geordi, who were talking quietly to The Manager and The Librarian.

Captain Picard was joined by Cdr Riker, who were discussing something quietly with The Sentinel, the looks on their faces encouraging.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please." Lwaxana Troi was in her element, The Manager had inadvertently asked her to host proceedings, which meant a simple affair had become something much larger.

_Aunt, please… These people are not like you – they do not need to be the centre of attention…_Ehliena heard a slight chuckle in her mind in response to her comment.

"As Ambassador of Betazed, with all titles associated therewith…" Ehliena raised an eyebrow slightly, knowing how long that list could be… "I would like to formally welcome you all to today's ceremony."

"Today, our guests from the planet of Symehk will assume human form, to enable their race to join with those of us of the Federation. They bring with them gifts and knowledge that we are only now beginning to understand, in return, we offer friendship and hope for the future."

"Today will be known as 'Transition Day' and be remembered for two reasons, one a celebration of new life and a new beginning and secondly as a Commemoration and Memorial Day for those that were unable to join us. They will not be forgotten."

"The first transition stages have already taken place and each Symehk has the template of human form. They will now complete their journey each adopting a specific persona. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you – The Manager."

Ehliena was stunned by her Aunt's movement to a more supportive position, rather than trying to control the proceedings – moving to one side, catching her eye, she was surprised when her Aunt gave her a wink. _There are going to be a few surprises, so be ready..._

The Manager's blue aura filled the room, and it began to speak quietly, "It was our decision that our people should become humanoid from the beginning – our ancestors were human and we felt it was that form that we should return to. Hearing that our race has evolved into nomads, while we have – essentially – remained home bound assured us that we would have to search for a slightly different identity."

"Through discussion with various members of the crew, we felt that it would be most appropriate to choose a form and identity that would fit in most easily with our new home – our new friends."

Ehliena felt the room take a deep breath as Guinan stepped closer to her. Although the two of them had worked closely with the Symehk when they first arrived on the Enterprise, the last few weeks had seen their meetings with them diminish, as her Aunt and other liaison officers had taken over. Ehliena had been quite relieved to get back to her normal duties.

The Manager continued, "We have therefore chosen the style and identities of the people of Earth from the late 20th and early 21st centuries."

Stepping to one side, the Manager, and those of his council made space for their people. Slowly, the colours began to fade and the Symehk began to assemble themselves into two groups. One group slowly began to assume female features, the other male. Just as the situation could be deemed possibly embarrassing, the Symehk added clothing to their forms. The 'older' members being slightly more formal in their dress than younger members, teenagers adopting the 'denim' look of various generations. When all were complete, Ehliena could see smiles in all directions.

Captain Picard stepped forwards for a moment, "Welcome to all of the Symehk people, I just hope I will be able to learn your chosen names before you leave us." He turned to the Symehk council. "and what of you my friends? We have not seen you change."

The Manager chuckled, "We have chosen to be a little more… Identifiable… We hope that by adopting the persona and identity of more well known people from your past, it will help us become more quickly integrated on your world."

"Each of us have noted people of great respect by individuals from your crew and have selected personas based on that respect. Ambassador Troi, you have shown great respect and admiration for an Earth leader and as you and I will be working together closely, I have chosen to adopt that identity, though we will keep our positions to hopefully avoid confusion"

Slowly the Manager changed form, several crew members gasping at the final result. Ehliena smiled, her Aunt would certainly have a challenge matching wits with the legendary Nelson Mandela… She chuckled as the Librarian became writer JRR Tolkien and openly roared with laughter at Geordi's consternation as a council member known as the Teacher became Einstein.

All the changes were slow but smooth, until only the Sentinel was left. Manager Mandela stepped forwards once more.

"For a long time, the Sentinel has scanned the galaxy looking for help for our people; it was the first to receive contact from the Enterprise and has done much to help our people settle in to our new life. Recently it came to us with a request – that it would be allowed to travel with the Enterprise, using its skill and knowledge to say thank you for all that this ship and her crew have done for us. We, the Symehk Council, have agreed to this request. Captain Picard, the request was also made to you, we await your decision."

Jean-Luc Picard stepped forward, "Manager Mandela, we have considered your request and would be delighted to have the Sentinel join us on board."

At his words, the Sentinel began to change as smoothly as its people, but much more quickly, Ehliena watched, intrigued by what she saw. The Sentinel spoke softly, "I too have chosen a person who seems to generate great respect in a member of this crew. Did I get it right Ehliena?"

An amused chuckle from the direction of Will Riker was quickly muffled and cut short as Ehliena froze in her place, unable to say anything to the figure standing in front of her. There was no mistaking the stance, the blue eyes and red hair; even the voice sounded the same. Ehliena stared at the personification of Lieutenant Horatio Caine…

&&&

Ehliena relaxed in her chair, flexing her neck and back muscles trying to relieve the slight ache and stiffness that usually occurred after a couple of hours of appointments. Feeling her throat a little dry, she stood up and walked to the replicator, initially requesting water, but changing her mind to orange juice, wanting something with a little more flavour.

Sitting back down she sighed, the Enterprise was returning to its standard mission of exploration and had left Earth orbit only three days ago, but it seemed as if years had passed in her mind. Checking the chronometer on the wall, she noticed that she had about 20 minutes before her next appointment and decided to move to the couch and relax her body even more, though her mind was completely the opposite, recalling the events of the last few days.

She had been so stunned at the Sentinel's transformation that she had at first been unable to say anything beyond a welcoming comment. Shortly after, both she had Beverley had been called to a minor incident involving some of the children at the school – to which she had attended with some relief.

A few evenings before, she had been in 10 Forward, talking quietly to Guinan, Geordi and Worf when Will Riker had joined them and begun to tease her about the Sentinel's new persona. "So, it seems that your very own historical mentor has decided to join us Ehliena. Are you looking forward to working with him?"

After a comment that Will had made about whether the Sentinel had also adopted Lieutenant Caine's character as well has his physical attributes, Ehliena had almost exploded and responded with a sharp verbal attack on how the Sentinel should be allowed to build its own character without any influence from others.

She had then stormed out of 10 forward, back to her own quarters, refusing to speak to any of her confused friends about the subject. Since then, she had kept her distance from the Sentinel, being polite when they met, but nothing more.

Hearing the door chimes, she sighed – her next appointment was early. "Enter."

"Ehliena, may I speak with you? I know you have an appointment soon, I won't keep you long."

Guinan walked slowly into the room, carefully observing Ehliena's reaction to her presence as the young empath moved to a sitting position. "Of course Guinan, how can I help?"

"Actually I was wondering how I could help you."

Ehliena was confused, "Help me? Why? I'm fine."

Guinan smiled, "Well you have several of your friends confused, including me, about what happened in 10 forward the other night…"

Ehliena gave an exasperated sigh, "Oh – its nothing, Will just caught me in an off moment – I'm fine, seriously…"

"So why are you avoiding Ambassador Caine?"

"Who? Oh, you mean the Sentinel." Ehliena became a little quiet, recalling the information that had been circulated around the crew, the Sentinel had been granted full Ambassadorial status on board the ship. "I'm not avoiding it – I have my duties and it has a very full schedule, working with Geordi in Engineering and with Data to learn more about us and us to learn about its people."

"Ehliena…" Guinan spoke softly, "No-one refers to… him… by his past role anymore. We have all accepted his new identity – why can't you…?"

Ehliena dropped her head, "I guess it just gave me a bit of a fright Guinan – I wasn't exactly prepared for the change – though it seems that you and Will already knew…" Her voice became a little bitter. "You could have told me."

Guinan shook her head, "He asked us not to, though I see now that maybe that was a mistake. He is a little surprised though, he feels that you are one of his closest friends on the Enterprise and cannot understand why you are pushing him away."

Ehliena sighed, "I don't mean to do it Guinan… It's just…" She paused for a moment, "I just need to get used to the idea of a fictional character running around on board as a real live person. I'll be ok in a day or two."

Hearing the door chimes, Guinan got up to leave, allowing Ehliena to carry on with her work, knowing that the young empath would rectify the situation soon. However, she also sensed that Ehliena was not giving her the complete truth.

&&

"So?"

Guinan looked at the concerned look on Will's face and smiled, "We should have told her as I said – the situation has completely thrown her, but she'll be ok. Now I've confronted her with the circumstances – she'll deal with it. By the way – she never told Horatio about 'Lieutenant Caine'… He pulled it from her mind."

"Oh hell… How does she feel about that? She hates any kind of invasion of privacy – and that would count as one…"

Guinan smiled, "Actually, she's accepted it quite well – probably because Horatio doesn't know what the rules are about telepathic contact. However she seems a little annoyed with you."

The two of them were in the turbo lift, Will had asked for Guinan's help sensing somehow that Ehliena was more than a little angry with him. Being with Deanna had made him realize that it would be best if he did not antagonize her cousin any further. Betazed women controlled their emotions well – but Ehliena was more sensitive than most and could get very defensive and upset.

"That I'm not surprised about, she realised I knew that the Sentinel was going to change into Horatio Caine… But I get the feeling there's something you're not telling me."

"She's hiding something."

Will sighed, realizing that his long running private joke about her attraction to a certain red-headed Lieutenant with Ehliena had backfired, he said nothing to Guinan knowing that he would have some explaining to do. Ehliena's reaction confirmed something he had thought for a while, but now there was a real-life Horatio Caine running around, he was more concerned than amused. As the turbo lift stopped at the bridge, he thanked Guinan for her help and returned to his station.

&&

Ehliena was making her way to the bridge a few days later when a soft voice caught her attention and she sensed the deep green aura that she associated with the Sentinel. She took a deep breath and paused, smiling as she turned to speak to the ambassador.

"Ambassador, good morning, how are you?"

The red-head returned the smile, "A lot better now that I can finally speak to you."

Ehliena began to blush slightly at the compliment, "I'm sorry if it seems I've been avoiding you, it's just…"

"No, I should be the one that is sorry; I had no idea that my choice of identity would upset you so much. If I had realized, I would have chosen something else…"

Ehliena shook her head, "No, its ok, really, it was just a bit of a shock seeing a fictional character from the past come to life before my very eyes. I didn't know quite what to do… Though I will need to adjust my thinking slightly."

The Ambassador chuckled, "Not much call for a side-arm and police badge on the Enterprise – though I daresay I could ask Lt Worf for some training in the security branch."

Ehliena raised her eyebrows a little amused by the comment, noting that he had picked up a little on Will's sense of humour. "I heard you were working with Geordi and Data – now Worf too?"

"I want to work with each of the sections – learning as much as I can about your people Ehliena and those within the Federation, then I can see where my abilities can be best put to use. The Captain feels that I would be a great diplomat – Data a great teacher – Geordi an Engineer…"

Ehliena gave him a sympathetic smile, "and what do you think?"

The Ambassador sighed, "I don't know yet, but I do know that I have a lot of new friends that care for my future… That is taking a little getting used to. I find I need some time to myself."

The empath nodded, "I know what you mean, I need to escape to the tranquillity of the holodeck from time to time too… There is something to be said for spending sometime alone. For someone like you who was alone for such a long time… This must be a little overpowering."

"Occasionally – I certainly don't think I would have been able to cope if I had stayed on Earth with the rest of my people." The Ambassador paused, "Ehliena, you said that you would be my friend – will you help me?"

Ehliena became concerned, "Of course – what's wrong?"

The red-head smiled, "Nothing serious, but I still haven't found a suitable program on the holodeck that will help me to relax and I feel uncomfortable with people calling me Ambassador all the time. I think maybe accepting that role was a slight mistake."

The empath chuckled, "Well it does define who you are, but as for people using it, give them time to get to know you better and then ask them to call you by name as you build up a friendship with them. I think you'll find that the title of Ambassador will soon disappear."

As the turbo lift opened on the Engineering deck the Ambassador paused for a moment, "Then will you use my first name Ehliena? I count you as one of my closest friends…"

Swallowing a little Ehliena nodded, "If it is what you wish, then I will… Horatio."

The returning smile that followed Ehliena's words made her blush slightly once more, as the doors on the lift closed behind him she took a deep breath and leant against the wall, this was not going to be easy, thank goodness her cousin would be back to resume her tour of duty within the next couple of weeks.

&&

"What do you mean, you're not coming back?" Will Riker's voice betrayed his slight annoyance at the news he had just received from Counsellor Deanna Troi as she unpacked the few clothes she had with her.

"Will, I didn't say I wasn't coming back, I said that I wouldn't be back yet… There is a distinction you know."

The commander pulled a face, "Does the Captain know?"

Deanna turned her eyes heavenward and walked over to the man she also knew as imzadi. "Yes, I told him a few minutes ago. Will, it's only for a year and six months, and I'd be a fool to pass up this chance at the academy. You always told me that I should grab whatever opportunities came my way."

"Now, tell me what has been going on – I know about the Symehk, I got the full story from my mother, and was able to meet Historian Martin Luther King… The whole sequence of events is fascinating."

Will chuckled softly, "I think you'd better meet our resident Symehk, Horatio, he's certainly got your cousin in a twist."

Deanna gave him an amused look, "Oh? Has he chosen an attractive look for himself?"

Will roared with laughter, "Come on – everyone will be in 10 Forward, you can see for yourself."

Seeing the glint in his eye, Deanna sighed, "Oh Will, you haven't been teasing her again have you. One day you'll really upset her – she's so sensitive she'll go crying off to her room – and then what will you do?"

"Your cousin has toughened up Deanna – which is what she needed as you well know, but I have to admit – I'll be interested how she deals with this situation now that she's staying with us."

Chuckling at the curious look on Deanna's face he refused to say anymore, but led her out of the room, their destination, 10 Forward.

&&

Ehliena sighed, she had just heard that Deanna would not be returning to the Enterprise and had mixed feelings about the situation. The two of them were catching up – mainly on business, Deanna wanting to know how her cousin was getting on with 'her' clients. From what she had heard, Ehliena's sensitivity had helped a great many people and all on board respected and admired her cousin's work.

"So… Has the Captain been working you hard?"

Ehliena chuckled, "Not too much, though it did get a little hectic with the Symehk on board. That was an interesting couple of weeks."

Deanna smiled, "So I heard from Mother, so, what's the Symehk Ambassador like? I can't wait to meet him." She was surprised to see Ehliena blush and glanced at her curiously before smiling, "Ah… He's made an impression I see."

Ehliena's face dropped, "Deanna please, don't… I get enough hassle from Will."

Deanna was puzzled and was about to push for a little more from her cousin when the look on Ehliena's face changed, becoming wary, almost guarded. The next moment, Geordi, Data and a third man walked into the bar. A man she vaguely recognized.

"Is that the Ambassador?"

Ehliena nodded, afraid to say anything. After joining Will at the bar, who was getting drinks, the men walked across the room to the girls. After exchanging greetings with her old friends, Will introduced Deanna to the Ambassador.

"Pleased to meet you Counsellor, would you mind if I called you Deanna? I don't want to get my Troi's confused, especially now I've met three of you"

Deanna chuckled, "Of course not, we are all friends here, please, take a seat." After a few moments, she realized that Ehliena had become a little quiet, joining in the conversation, but not as much as she expected. Looking closely at the Ambassador's features, she suddenly remembered why he looked so familiar and realized why her cousin was feeling uncomfortable.

Deanna disliked sending telepathic messages when she was part of a group, but this was certainly an exception. _Ehliena – is he who I think he is?_ The look on her cousin's face answered that question and she felt sorry for the younger counsellor. _Look, we'll talk later ok? Just try and get a bit more involved in the conversation – the others will notice._

Surprised that her cousin did not answer her apart from the slightest of nods, Deanna returned her attention to the table, for a moment she joined in the conversation before she realized that the Ambassador had a soft smile on his face and was watching her intently. As he caught her attention, Horatio's eyes flicked towards Ehliena and nodded slightly.

For the rest of the evening the group laughed and joked together, Ehliena coming out of her shell a little more. However, Deanna could not get the exchange with Horatio out of her mind and knew that the next day she would need some answers to several very puzzling questions.

&&

Deanna was becoming a little exasperated; she had tried the bridge, office and her cousin's quarters with no luck. Moving to a corridor interface, she asked the ship's computer for Ehliena's location.

'_Counsellor Ehliena Troi is on holodeck 3.'_

Deanna sighed, she should have known better. Her cousin was one of the few Betazeds that liked her own company. Catching the turbo lift, she sent a polite query to her cousin. _May I join you?_

A soft chuckle came back to her, _Of course – but don't forget your bikini…_

Deanna laughed and promptly sent the turbo lift to a different level, collecting her bikini and other suitable items before returning to her original destination.

&&

"Ambassador Caine… What can I get for you?"

Horatio looked up with a smile for his 'cousin'. Guinan had insisted that he think of her that way ever since he had returned to the Enterprise, and certainly his relationship with her was a lot different to any others he had.

"Orange Juice."

Guinan chuckled, "Hmm… Ehliena has influenced more than just your choice of personality I think."

Horatio laughed, but then became quiet. "Did I make a mistake? Should I have chosen something else?"

Guinan sighed, she knew that the former Sentinel was having difficulty adjusting to many aspects of human life, but this particular situation seemed to trouble him more than most. "I don't think so and I am sure that there are several other women on board that agree with me."

"The men don't seem to have any problems accepting my choice of personality and I get the feeling that anything I had chosen would have been suitable."

Guinan poured a small drink for herself and joined him, "You know, there are a couple of personalities that would have caused a similar problem – you saw how Geordi reacted to the Teacher becoming Albert Einstein."

Horatio nodded, "True, but Ehliena's reaction was so much stronger. Have I hurt or upset her in some way?"

Guinan smiled, "No, I don't think so, but I have to ask why you chose this particular identity – those of us who know about Lt Horatio Caine were quite surprised."

"Ehliena's mind was the first I touched from this crew, her initial query at the request of the Captain was cautious. Now I understand why – she was protecting the Enterprise and her crew – that is why I sent her back a 'Hello'. I thought it would help to remove her fears."

"The next contact was so much stronger, a delicate touch still – almost with an apology for the invasion of privacy. Through her I became aware of other members of the crew – the Captain, Will, Geordi, Data and Worf. I also became aware of other important people in her life – family and friends – including yourself."

"She would send me these 'thought pictures' as she called them, so I would recognize people when I came on board. There are several pictures that I now realize she hadn't really meant to send. They were characters from Earth's past, many seemed real to me even those that were also fictional, but they were so alive in her mind. The image of Lieutenant Caine was one of the strongest and I found I liked the appearance and personality, so I chose to adopt the identity."

Guinan nodded, "and brought to life a character that she thought she would never meet. Ehliena is trying to separate the two images she has in her mind – the fictional Horatio Caine – and you, the 'real' Horatio Caine. It is not easy for her."

"But the fictional Lt Caine can never be real, I don't understand, why can she not separate us?"

Guinan sighed, "It's difficult for me to explain, but I know someone who can help you."

"Oh? Who?"

Guinan chuckled, "Ask Commander Riker to introduce you to some friends of his on the holodeck – and ask him about Minuet." With a slight nod, she moved away to serve another customer, leaving behind a very curious Ambassador.

&&

Deanna relaxed back on the sunbed, adjusting her sunglasses slightly, "I have to admit cousin, you do know the best places to unwind."

Ehliena chuckled, "I've found that most people like 21st century South Beach, I do have other places, the Mountains of Gallian IV for example, but nothing quite compares to relaxing in the sun."

"Especially if a handsome red-head happens to be in the vicinity."

Ehliena flushed, "I've stopped those programs for the moment… It's not exactly the time right now…"

Deanna sat up, "Agreed, but there's nothing wrong with a holodeck fantasy Ehliena – you won't be the first or last person to combat loneliness that way. I know of a certain First Officer who met a very charming lady on the holodeck before he realized who he should be with…"

Ehliena was astounded, "Will! Oh now I know you're teasing me…"

Deanna laughed, "No, I'm not – next time he's giving you hell, just mention Minuet… I think you'll find he'll leave you alone."

Ehliena sighed, "I guess, but that's just the problem… Minuet didn't come to life did she…?"

Deanna chuckled, "So… I was right… and so was Will – your interest in Lieutenant Caine of the MDPD was a little more than just… entertainment…" Seeing Ehliena turn a deep red in colour, she was about to tease a little more when she felt her cousin becoming a little upset and drawing back slightly, so she changed her mind.

"Ehliena, I've been there too. I had this wonderful boyfriend while I was studying at the Academy – I only saw him when I wanted to. Any relationships we make in here are fine – as long as they stay here and don't affect us in our real lives."

Ehliena looked at her cousin and spoke bitterly, "Stop counselling me Deanna – don't you think I know that… and for the record – I never built a fantasy relationship with Lt Caine… I'm attracted to the person yes, but nothing more, I'd rather have someone real, someone I can hold on to."

The older woman gave her a soft look, "That's it isn't it… You have kept the line between fiction and reality quite clear – but now that line has blurred and you don't quite know what to do about it."

"Yes I do – I'm doing nothing about it, leaving well alone."

Deanna sighed, "Ehliena, to deny how you feel to yourself is not going to help the situation – in fact it could make it worse… You will push the Ambassador away, dissolve your friendship… Is that what you want?"

At first her cousin did not answer, "No, but I don't want to try and mould his character into the person I see as Horatio Caine either and that scares me – that I might influence who he becomes. He has to find himself… Find his own character …"

Deanna smiled, "We are all influenced by those around us Ehliena – the Ambassador has already developed a dry sense of humour that is almost like Will's – he has taken the personality of Horatio Caine and will main true to that – with some very slight differences. I don't think that your influence will be to the detriment of the character."

She paused for a moment, "You know, in the flesh he is very attractive… If I didn't have Will…"

Ehliena stared at her cousin, "Are you serious! Oh come on Deanna please…"

Deanna chuckled, "So… you are attracted to him…" Seeing her cousin beginning to flush once more she continued, "I think you're right to be careful Ehliena, but don't shut his friendship out of your life. Who knows, six months from now, you'll realize that you have nothing in common and then you'll regret losing a friend."

"And if we do have something in common?"

Deanna winked, "Then you'll have to go out and catch your man… Though it could take a while… Heaven knows how long it took me to get Will…"

Ehliena chuckled softly, the more she thought about her cousin and the Commander, the more she laughed, Deanna was right, she should wait to see what happened – not build obstacles for the sake of it – though she absolutely no intention of forming more than a friendship with Horatio.

&&

Will Riker sighed, the Ambassador's request for a 'friendly' chat had not turned out to be as innocent as it seemed. When they had first walked onto the holodeck, Horatio had asked what the Commander chose when he wanted to relax.

Will had shown him several programs of sports –or landscapes, but Horatio had shaken his head, "It's not quite what I had in mind – I want something more… personal."

Will thought for a moment, "Well in that case, you can build your own program, just tell the computer what you want, and then, when it is to your liking, save it."

Horatio considered for a moment and nodded slightly, "I see, can you show me something? Just to give me an idea."

Inadvertently, Will chose the Jazz club which had become his favourite program over the last few years. He was just about to halt it, when Horatio stopped him. "This is wonderful Will; this is exactly what I was thinking of, though it is a little empty…"

Will had chuckled, "You fancy a little company Horatio?"

The red-head returned the chuckle, "I understand you always came here for… company…"

The Commander closed his eyes and sighed, "Who told you about Minuet?"

"Guinan, though Counsellor Troi confirmed it."

Will was confused, "Ehliena? I had no idea she…"

"No… Deanna, she agreed with Guinan that it would help me to understand why Ehliena is… uncomfortable around me."

Directing the Ambassador to a chair and asking the waiter to get drinks, Will smiled softly. "Minuet was part of a program that was written by the Bynars to get my attention and to help the Captain and I solve a puzzle. She, quite literally, took my breath away."

"She was so… real… I could never quite get her out of my head – for ages afterwards, I would come in here and try to recreate her, but I never managed. It was probably just as well, I could have lost myself in here – instead of making a real relationship outside."

Horatio was surprised, "But no-one in here is real. I don't quite understand."

Will sighed, "That's just it, in reality, no-one here is real apart from us. But to me Minuet was real – very much so…"

The Ambassador smiled his understanding, "Ah… Now I see… In Ehliena's eyes, though she knows Lt Caine is just a character in a 21st century TV show; in here he is as real to her as any crew member." He sighed, "and I came along and made Horatio come to life. It was a mistake."

Will stepped in quickly, "No. You didn't make a mistake – that was my fault. I wanted to see Ehliena's face when you changed; I've been teasing her about her fondness for the 20th and 21st century shows – especially the Miami one - for years."

"Guinan said we should warn her about your choice of personality, but I didn't want to. If we had told her – she would have been prepared, and none of this would have happened."

"Is that why Guinan suggested that I speak with you?"

Will grinned, "Of course – it's her way of saying 'I told you so'…" A thought came to his mind and he chuckled, "Have you met your namesake yet?"

The Ambassador shook his head, "Do you think I should?"

Will nodded, "It's just a thought – then you'll have an idea of what Ehliena sees when you're together."

"Hmm, I see your point, ok, let's give it a try."

Will stopped the program, "Computer, load… 21st century TV program CSI Miami, Season… 3, Episode 7."

Horatio gave him a questioning look, "Why are you being so specific? You could just run them from the beginning couldn't you?"

The Commander laughed and gave him a wink, "because I happen to know that it's one of Ehliena's favourites." Pulling out a couple of recliners, he invited Horatio to sit down. "Computer, Run program."

*&&

Ehliena chuckled softly, a few of them had gathered in the bar for some down-time, and Will had been teaching Horatio how to play chess over the previous couple of weeks. The Ambassador had proven to be a quick learner and was developing into a very good player and was currently giving the Commander a run for his money.

Checking the time, Ehliena stood up and made her excuses, she had an early start the next day, mainly through choice as she wanted to say goodbye to Deanna who was leaving early. As she stood up, she heard Will cursing and began to laugh, noticing that the Ambassador had neatly trapped Will into making a bad move. Horatio was sure to win in the next few moves.

Turning his king on the side, Will surrendered, "For someone who had never seen a chess board until a month ago Ambassador, you are a very quick study."

Horatio nodded, "That's what happens when you have a good teacher." He turned to Ehliena, "Counsellor, would you mind if I walked part of the way with you, I have a question to ask."

Ehliena nodded, "Of course, what do you want to know?"

Horatio indicated that she should leave 10 Forward in front of him, "To be honest, I feel a little… Nervous?"

Ehliena smiled, slowly but surely Horatio was getting used to his human emotions and was now able to express himself a little better, though he was just as quietly spoken as his 21st century namesake. Ehliena realized that as well as the identity, he had also absorbed quite a lot of Lt Caine's character too.

"Nervous about what?"

"The meeting with the Vulcans; I know they are Earth's longest and strongest friends and allies and the treaty I have to sign with them is just a formality, but…"

"You don't want to make any mistakes. Don't worry, this is just a formality as you have said, it just strengthens the ties between your people and the Federation."

The Ambassador sighed, "I just don't want to let anyone down."

Ehliena stopped, "Horatio, when you were the Sentinel, your people's very existence depended on you finding help. You didn't let them down then, and you won't now. It's not in your nature."

"How can you say that? I have a different identity now."

Ehliena sighed, "Not to me you don't, at first I found it difficult to separate you from the fictional Lt Caine, then suddenly I realized that your telepathic aura had not changed – in my mind I see you the same now as I did then. It's just the outside that has changed, inside you are still that same person that safeguarded your people's future."

"Admittedly, there are some aspects to your character that have come to the fore and others that have decreased – but that is only natural, and certainly not to your detriment."

Horatio paused for a moment, "Ehliena, did I make a mistake becoming Horatio? I never meant to upset you."

Ehliena gave a shy smile, "No Horatio, there was no mistake, the persona of Lt Caine was just the last thing I expected. It took a little getting used to, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. Just remember if there's anything I can do…"

Horatio chuckled, "Now I know why you are a Counsellor, and I'm glad that I also now understand the situation a little more. I don't wish there to be any misunderstanding between us, nor too high an expectation."

Arriving at her floor, Ehliena bade the Ambassador good night and went into her quarters heaving a sigh of relief. Being in Horatio's presence was getting easier, but she could not let her guard down for a moment, she deliberately blocked his thoughts from her mind – though he was broadcasting telepathically less and less.

One thing was sure, she was not going to try and influence him in any way – Horatio had to find himself – she was not going to make the mistake of pushing him to become her idea of Horatio Caine. It wouldn't be fair on him.

&&

Ehliena gave her cousin a hug and chuckled at her whispered comment, "Yes, thanks to you I feel a lot better and more comfortable when he's around, but I still have to be careful."

Deanna was confused, "Why? Has he done something that still makes you feel uncomfortable?"

Ehliena stared at her cousin, "I have to watch my thoughts and feelings Deanna – he can read me – just as easily as you can. I don't want to influence him in any way – you know that."

The older woman was startled, "Are you sure? I don't read anything from him at all." She paused for a moment a thoughtful look crossing her face. "Maybe it's because yours was the first mind he touched – that happens a lot. You get a very strong connection with the first minds you are exposed to; goodness knows how much I could hear my mother when I was younger."

Ehliena laughed at the look on Deanna's face, "and your mother is louder than most… Maybe that's what it is – but it is why I have to be careful."

Deanna nodded, "I agree, but it will get easier as he gets more accustomed to being human and listens to his mind less – and it's a good exercise for you – trains your telepathic control – I already feel that you are much much stronger than you used to be."

Stepping onto the transporter platform she gave Ehliena a wink, "Make sure you keep me updated… Chief O'Brien…"

As the Chief engaged the transporter, Ehliena gave her cousin a soft smile and shook her head. Her cousin had tried to match her up with dates ever since she had become a teenager and was not above trying to be a matchmaker.

Leaving the transporter room she sighed, she wasn't ready for that close a relationship at the moment; neither was she the type to have a casual affair these days. She had approached the time of her life when she wanted something long-term and fulfilling – and she didn't think it would happen on the Enterprise.

&&

"So when your people decided to give up their physical form, the energy reaction knocked the whole planet out of its orbit?" Geordi couldn't quite grasp how the situation had happened.

Horatio sighed, "Not quite, though that's how most people interpret it. To make the change, my ancestors decided to hold a great celebration – and gathered everyone together on a large plateau in the mountains. They forgot about the tectonic plates that were underneath."

"They had become so used to manipulating everything around them it was second nature, but they forgot one of the principle laws of Physics – that every reaction has an equal and opposing reaction. The energy that was used in the change also affected the tectonic plates, causing several subterranean chain reactions – changing the sub atomic structure of the area."

Data nodded, "It changed the magnetic field of the planet – causing it to move off course. Those magnetic fields are what persuaded the Federation not to investigate the galaxy for colonization purposes. If they had decided to stay – we would have met your people so much sooner."

Horatio dropped his head, "It's probably just as well you didn't. The Federation's initial probing of our system was met with a little annoyance. At that time, the Symehk hadn't quite realized that we were in serious trouble – and any contact with races termed as the 'others' was not wanted. Any request for communication would have been instantly rejected. About five hundred Earth years passed before our people realized what was happening."

"We had rejected space travel – and the initial ships had been cannibalized to create homes for the early settlers, all that was left was a small shuttle – that was what we used to fly between the two planets."

Geordi was puzzled, "Couldn't you use your own energy for that? You managed to transport to the ship pretty well."

Horatio shook his head – "We were afraid – we didn't know if our energy could get us that far, so it was decided that one person would work with the old scanning equipment – and that everyone would take it in turns."

Data gave him a curious look, "How many Sentinels have there been?"

"Altogether? Just over 300 I think, each one serving approximately a generation. I am – and would have been - the last." Horatio fell silent, Geordi and Data exchanged glances, but said nothing further. Neither had known how close the Symehk were to complete destruction.

'_Captain Picard to Ambassador Caine'_

Horatio moved to a nearby communications link and acknowledged the Captain's call, _"Please join me in my ready-room Ambassador. I have some information for you with regards to our visit to the Klingon Empire."_

Horatio sighed and replied that he was on his way. His designation as 'Ambassador' had been a double edged sword, out of respect for his position it did keep many away – allowing him some space for himself which he valued intensely – but it also meant that he had to meet several of the Federations many allies over the last few months. The visit to the Klingon Empire thankfully, was the fifth and last 'official' meeting he would make. Other meetings would take place as and when the Enterprise was in the appropriate star system.

As he was heading for the turbo lift, he encountered Lieutenant Worf who was also heading to the bridge. The Klingon officer had been making one of his random security inspections of the Enterprise and was very pleased with the results.

"Your security team are in excellent shape Lieutenant – a credit to you and the Enterprise."

Worf straightened a little more in pride, "Many are new to the crew, but they have coped well with the tasks I have placed before them. They take their jobs very seriously."

Horatio hid a slight smile, "I only wish I was in such good shape – not having had to 'eat' on Symehk, I did not realize that the consumption of food could alter my physical appearance."

Worf nodded, "It is a problem we Klingons suffer from greatly. We are a very passionate people, we love our battles, love our way of life, love our food. As we get older, retired warriors gain weight quickly as they are unable to exercise as fully as they did when they were young."

"Dr Crusher has given me a breakdown of what my body needs, but she suggested that I undertake some form of exercise to remove a little of the excess that I have gained. I have tried some light work outs, but I thought maybe you could help me?"

Worf looked at the Ambassador carefully, "Many Klingon exercise plans are strenuous for humans, but you would be in excellent physical shape if you follow a good plan. I can offer some suggestions if you wish."

Horatio nodded, "I would appreciate it, maybe at a low level at first – I'm sure I would just be able to cope with an exercise plan Klingon children would use?"

If Worf heard the note of amusement in Horatio's voice, he did not react to it, merely nodding his head slightly. "You do yourself a disservice Ambassador, I think you would be able to manage a teenager's program fairly well. I will let you have a copy of my schedule and we can arrange a time to build a program for you on the holodeck."

As the turbo lift doors opened, Horatio thanked Worf for his time and made his way to the Captain's ready room.


	2. Discovery

Captain Jean-Luc Picard was a little tense. The news he had received from Gowron was not good, the leader of the Klingon Empire had suspected that the Romulans were once again crossing the neutral zone and creating problems for his leadership. For now however, he was having no trouble dealing with it.

During their short stay on Qo'noS, the Captain had re-affirmed his support for Gowron in a private meeting before sending off an encrypted message to Starfleet, informing them of the most recent problems. He had also received orders to proceed to a science station, which had been monitoring a pulsar and needed to send one of its top scientists to a nearby star base to report on his findings.

The Captain was not worried about the orders, the Enterprise was used to transporting people around, but he was worried about the route he would have to take. The scientist needed to make his report as soon as possible which would mean the Enterprise passing very close to the neutral zone.

&&

Ambassador Caine chuckled as he watched Geordi and Chief O'Brien match wits over a chess game, the two engineers were both excellent strategists and evenly matched and both liked to play an aggressive game. Geordi was taking a short evening break from his duty in Engineering, while Miles had brought his family to 10 Forward to socialise in his off duty time. Keiko was currently showing off Molly's first tooth.

As the Chief made another excellent move, Horatio smiled, seeing that Geordi was not going to win this one – and the look on the engineer's face backed up that thought. As he thought about the next move, a call came of the ship's internal communications network.

'_Commander LeForge to the bridge."_

Winking at Horatio, Geordi acknowledged the call, "Sorry Chief, looks like we'll have to take this up another day… Our Captain calls."

The transporter chief pulled a face, "Saved by the bell… You know I had you." Geordi chuckled and moved away, answering to his summons. "A game Ambassador?"

Horatio shook his head, "Not just at the moment chief, but you can be assured I will take you up on your offer at some point. I do have a question though. As I have become more acquainted with human custom and culture, I have noticed that the crew on the ship do not wear their uniforms at all times. The civilians and children I can understand changing their clothing every day, but why the crew?"

Miles grinned, "Usually we wear our uniforms only when we're on duty – or on call. It means that other members of the Enterprise know that they can ask us for assistance. However, right now for example – I'm off duty and I want to spend time with my family, by changing into more casual clothing, people understand that and allow me to relax – though obviously if it were a serious matter I would try and help."

"So Lieutenant Commander Data is always on duty? I have never seen him in anything apart from his Starfleet uniform."

The Chief chuckled, "The Lieutenant Commander gets time off just like the rest of the crew, but as he doesn't really need to rest or sleep, he tends to stay in uniform. The civilians kind of like it – if they're not sure of who's on duty among the senior staff and they need help, they know they can always go to him – and the matter will be brought to the attention of the person it is meant for."

"Is that why everyone still calls me 'Ambassador'? Do they see my suit as a kind of uniform, even though I am relaxing?"

"It could be sir, you know you should go to the holodeck with someone – investigate the possibilities of a casual wardrobe. If anything, it would be an interesting experience." The Chief turned away with a polite goodbye to join his wife and daughter leaving Horatio thinking about his next step.

&&

"Mr Data, could I enquire if you are on duty at present?"

The android turned and regarded the Ambassador, "No Ambassador, I am not required for duty for another three hours, 52 minutes and 27 seconds, is there something I may do for you?"

Horatio grinned, "Would you join me for an experiment?"

Data gave him an almost curious look, "An experiment? Sounds intriguing, I would be most interested in what you wish to do." After Horatio gave a quick explanation, the android's eyebrows rose slightly, "Are you sure that you want my opinion sir, surely Commander Riker or the Counsellor would be a better choice."

Horatio shook his head, "Over the last few days, I have discovered that everyone's opinions vary, some even contradicting each other. From you, I know that I can get a completely unbiased opinion."

Data nodded, "True, the best place to begin would probably be the holodeck, where we can examine many men's fashions of different races – maybe one particular style would appeal to you."

&&

After an hour, Horatio pulled a face, "I don't see us getting anywhere with this – there are so many styles…"

Data interrupted, "If I may make a suggestion? You wish to find clothing of a casual nature, but which still marks you as Symehk, rather than the many modern styles which would make you blend in. Might I suggest that as you have adopted the work attire of Lieutenant Horatio Caine of the CSI Miami TV series, you could adopt his casual style also?"

Horatio sighed, "That's the problem Data – During the show, Lt Caine was always working, you never see him in casual attire." He paused for a moment, "but maybe you have something – maybe we're looking too far afield. Computer… Give items of casual men's wear of the early 21st century."

As the computer started moving through different items, Data took up the idea, "Computer, refine search to males over 30 years of age, persons of high social standing."

Horatio gave Data a curious look, "Why did you select that?"

"From what we know of Lt Caine, he is well respected in his field and carries the rank of police Lieutenant, this would mark him as a person who is able to move around in certain groups easily – the age restriction is more obvious – we would not expect him to dress as a teenager for example."

The Ambassador nodded and began to smile as the styles of dress became instantly more appealing. "I guess I have enough of the Lieutenant's character to fit with what he might have chosen… Computer pause."

Data watched closely as the mannequin currently on display was inspected carefully, "Does this appeal to your taste sir?" Seeing Horatio nod he obtained more information about the outfit from the computer.

'_Slacks and Polo Shirt. Slacks are leg garments that are considered smart-casual in style, favoured by business men away from work during the late 20__th__ and early 21__st__ century. These could be dressed up for an appointment by matching with a button through shirt and 'blazer' or 'sports jacket'. _

_The polo shirt, developed from the tennis shirt created by Lacoste in the 1920's was marketed with great success by entrepreneur Ralph Lauren. It can be used for a casual look – and was also used in retail chains that wanted to create an informal but smart style of uniform. _

_Available in many colours, the polo shirt can also be matched with 'jeans' for a more relaxed style, though when teamed with a jacket was also considered to be smart enough to be worn to dinner in many places.'_

Horatio grinned, "I think I've found my 'look' Data, now I just need to find something to wear in my workouts with Worf, and I think my wardrobe is complete."

&&

"Red Alert"

Commander Riker was not happy with what he could see, as the Enterprise had begun its passage near the neutral zone, the Captain had ordered shields to be raised as a precaution. The request had been made just in time as two Romulan warbirds and a battle cruiser had de-cloaked and begun attacking the ship.

Captain Picard was concerned. The Enterprise could hold her own against a single cruiser, but attacks from three sides could cause a problem. Putting the ship into retreat close to their original heading, he ordered Lieutenant Worf to return fire – concentrating on the cruiser. "Take out their admiral and the other two ships might leave us alone."

Ehliena fell to the floor as she left the turbo lift, the ship rocking as another disruptor blast hit. She was helped to her feet by Geordi, standing at his engineering station.

"Shields beginning to fail Captain."

Worf's calm announcement caused a frown to appear on the Captain's face. "Geordi can we make a run for it?"

The Engineering officer pulled a face, "We still have full power to the engines Captain, but we need to manoeuvre to get clear first, or we could hit one of those Romulan vessels on the way – with reduced shield strength, it could be fatal."

"Can I be of assistance Captain?"

Jean-Luc glanced to his right; the Ambassador was currently working with Worf learning about the ship's sensors and defensive systems, and the Captain had got so used to seeing him on the bridge that he had become accustomed to it.

"Ambassador, I would not ask you to help in a combat situation which would contradict your ethics."

Horatio smiled, "I am not talking about augmenting your weapons systems Captain. My people may reject war and violence, but that does not mean we do not defend ourselves. I can still manipulate energy – I can use my ability to strengthen the shields for protection only."

Will Riker gave the Ambassador a sharp look, "That's a hell of a fine line Horatio.'

"Not to me – I am not helping you to kill anyone – just stopping this ship and all aboard, including myself – from being killed."

The Captain nodded, "Make it so."

As another blast shook the ship Worf gave the welcome information, "Shields at 95% and holding."

Sighing with relief the Captain began to think, looking around and catching sight of the look of concentration on Horatio's face, he had an idea, "Counsellor, can you single out the tactical officers on board the Romulan vessels?"

Ehliena concentrated for a moment, "Where would their post be?" Worf supplied her with the necessary information. "I can detect those on the two warbirds Captain, but not as yet on the cruiser."

"Good, focus on one of them at a time and extract the shield security codes from them. Mr Worf open fire as soon as their shields are down."

Ehliena turned pale, hesitating slightly. Swallowing deeply she nodded her head and reclined back a little in her chair, closing her eyes.

After a few moments, those close enough would have seen the small beads of sweat forming on Ehliena's forehead as she brought all of her ability to bear, attempting the request that the Captain had made. Taking a deep breath, she began to speak a form of Romulan, causing eyebrows around her to rise considerably.

Data, his head cocked to one side, swiftly translated the syllables, passing them on to Lieutenant Worf, directing him to aim at the warbird attacking the portside of the Enterprise. A few moments later, Ehliena again began to speak in hushed tones, managing to obtain the set of codes for the second warbird.

As the enemy vessel exploded in a great shower of light and heat, the Romulan cruiser ceased firing and turned away, cloaking itself as it left the area. "Should I attempt to follow Captain?'

"No Mr Worf… Let our Romulan adversary return to his people and tell them we were able to disable their shield codes. While they try to work it out, they'll leave the Federation alone for a while." Turning to Horatio he thanked him for his help with the shields, before his attention was distracted by Commander Riker moving swiftly in Ehliena's direction.

The empath had collapsed to the floor of the bridge, curled up in a foetal position. Aware that she was barely breathing Will contacted Chief O'Brien as he gently lifted Ehliena from the ground, "Medical emergency on the bridge, transport myself and Counsellor Troi direct to Sickbay."

&&

Dr Beverley Crusher shook her head, there were many things that she had come across during her time as a physician, but this was stranger than most. Counsellor Ehliena Troi was lying peacefully on a bed in sickbay, all signs that she should be up and about, but she was not.

After Will Riker had brought her down from the bridge, she had healed the minor headaches and neural blocks that had occurred as a result of Ehliena's contact with the Romulan tactical officers, but the empath just would not regain consciousness and she was beginning to get worried.

"All her vital signs are normal, but it's almost as if she is choosing not to wake up. I really don't know what else to do, I've tried several different stimulators, but none of them is working."

The Captain sighed, he and his other senior officers were gathered in his ready room discussing the ships reports and all was well, but he could tell that Ehliena's condition was worrying them all.

"Could this be something to do with the fact that she is telepathic? Some kind of instinctive self protection?"

The Doctor became thoughtful, "It is possible – there are records of people in the past almost refusing to come out of a coma because they are afraid to face the real world. We need to get some help on this one… I'm really not sure how I should progress…"

The Captain nodded, "Maybe we should get some more informed assistance. The Ullians maybe?"

Will Riker smiled, "Why don't we go a little closer to home? We should be able to contact Deanna quite easily; she might have a suggestion or two."

"Good idea – Will you handle that No. 1. It might sound better coming from you than Beverley."

&&&

Will sighed, he had not been looking forward to the conversation with Deanna, but apart from being concerned about Ehliena's condition, she was quite philosophical about the whole situation.

"You have to understand Will, there is more than one factor to be addressed here. First of all you need to find out if Ehliena was still in contact with the Romulan when he passed on – the sudden removal of that contact would be quite a wrench and would cause considerable damage."

Deanna became thoughtful, "Then of course there is the psychological aspect…"

Will heard the concern in Deanna's voice and became worried, "What do you mean?"

"Will, Ehliena sees uninvited mind contact as an invasion of privacy – so the Captain demanding her to obtain the shield codes would have gone against her personal ethics." She paused for a moment, "Actually – that might be it; she could have gone into withdrawal because of what she had to do."

"But she knew it was a case of us or them Deanna, without the Ambassador helping to maintain the shields, the Enterprise would have been destroyed and there is no guarantee he could have kept up his help for long – he admitted to feeling drained afterwards. She saved the entire ship."

Deanna sighed, "I doubt she will see it that way. But the longer she is allowed to remain unconscious, the worse it will get."

"So what do we do?"

"Find a telepath that can search inside her mind and persuade her to come out… If you were closer to Earth I would come and do it myself, but you have to rely on whoever you have on board, until you reach a star base where there maybe more professional help."

Will dropped his head, "Beverley has some of her team who are slightly telepathic, but nowhere near as strong as what Ehliena needs – they've already tried. There is no-one else capable on the Enterprise at the moment Deanna, Ehliena is the only one with enough telepathic ability to perform that kind of task. …"

Deanna chuckled, "That's where you're wrong… I think you'll find that Guinan might be able to touch the surface a little and then of course there's…" She stopped, not sure whether she should make the suggestion.

"Who?"

"The Ambassador…"

Will was startled, "Horatio? Are you sure?"

Deanna smiled, "I'm not sure if he can read anyone else, but there is a link between himself and Ehliena – probably because she was the first mind to come into contact with his. It might just be enough."

The Commander thought for a moment before continuing the conversation, though taking it in a different direction, Deanna's ideas would be tried out first thing the next morning.

&&

Ehliena's eyes fluttered, she could hear someone calling her name, a soft deep voice that she couldn't get out of her head. For a moment she fought to stay asleep, locked away safely in her comfort zone, but the voice was insistent.

"_Ehliena, please, wake up… I need to talk to you."_

Her eyes fluttered again and with a sigh accepted that she had to return to the real world. Opening her eyes slowly, she was surprised to see Guinan sitting next to her.

"Welcome back."

Ehliena was confused for a moment, she was sure she had heard… She shook her head; maybe her mind was playing tricks on her.

Guinan gave a soft smile, "How are you feeling?"

Ehliena was reminded of the reason why she had locked herself away and she began to cry softly, Guinan sighed and caught her hand tightly, trying to give as much comfort as she could to the empath.

&&

"It worked?"

Beverley Crusher nodded, she, the Captain and Commander Riker were sitting in the observation lounge waiting for others to join them. "It only took a couple of hours for her to come round after the Ambassador made the first contact. We took it very slowly, first a general request every fifteen minutes, then we slowly started cutting the time between calls. Each time she responded slightly more."

"How is she?"

The doctor sighed, "Physically and mentally she's fine – emotionally, she's a wreck. She spent at least 15 minutes crying when she saw Guinan, but at least the emotions have been released slightly – we just have to make sure she doesn't try to lock them away again."

As they were joined by Geordi, Worf and Data she continued, "Her primary feelings at the moment seem to be of regret and guilt, hence the tears – I gather it is something to do with what she did, but I cannot quite work it out."

"She regrets the loss of life and the guilt is that she caused it."

The Captain looked up not surprised to see Guinan, followed closely by Horatio, walking into the room. "Why do you say that?

Will Riker sighed, "Then what Deanna suspected was right, she withdrew from us because she considers herself to be the cause of the deaths of the Romulans on those two warbirds."

Guinan nodded, "Outwardly we know Ehliena to be a compassionate and understanding person – with her empathic and telepathic abilities, that is re-enforced which is why she is such a good counsellor. Unfortunately, that sensitivity is also her greatest weakness. By getting the shield codes from the Romulans, she broke one of her own highest personal codes – not to intrude on another's mind without permission."

Worf was stunned, "But without those codes, the Enterprise would have been destroyed if the Ambassador had not augmented our shields. She put aside her personal feelings to perform her duty as a Starfleet Officer."

Horatio's soft tone came into the conversation, "Unfortunately Lieutenant that is not how she sees it. The first call I made to her, she shut me out completely – it was then I realised that we would have to work another way – It was I invading her privacy and it would have caused her to withdraw even more. She completely locked me out of her mind – blocked me as I tried to read her."

"Guinan suggested that I contact her the same way as I did the first time from Symehk – to peak her curiosity."

Guinan chuckled quietly, "You should have seen the look of confusion on her face when she saw me and not the Ambassador. It was enough to distract her for a moment, but it was enough to make me realise that she feels responsible for the deaths of many Romulan personnel."

The Captain nodded, "It would be foolish of us to try and belittle her emotions – it would cause her to become bitter and angry – maybe using her gift to cause real damage. If she were able to extend herself and become telekinetic…"

"She could destroy everything around her as a result of her guilt." Will Riker did not like to think of what could happen, "So what do we do – it's obvious that she needs help, but how do we proceed?"

Jean-Luc became thoughtful, "Well, first of all, I think I should pay her a visit – thank her for her assistance at the same time acknowledging the sacrifice of personal feelings to do her duty. If I can try and remove some of that 'responsibility' from her shoulders; make her see that it is something we share as a crew, it might make her a little more open to the rest of you. As her friends, you could help with the healing process."

Beverley smiled, "The more we make her see that she had to make a choice and we respect whichever way she would have chosen, the more she may come to accept what has happened; though it will probably play on her mind for the rest of her life."

"She has to know that that she does not have to carry the burden alone. That is a very lonely road to follow…" Worf's comments made Will Riker sit up for a moment and he began to smile.

"Worf, you have just given me an idea, but it will have to wait a little while until she would be ready to accept it. I will need your help, yours too Ambassador if you can."

Horatio nodded, curious to the idea Will had, but for the moment the Commander said nothing, turning the idea over in his head.

&&

Jean-Luc Picard straightened his uniform tunic as he walked into sick bay, aware that his words could make or break Ehliena's fragile emotional state. As he walked toward her, he saw how pale and drawn she looked. Taking a deep breath, he took a step closer.

"Counsellor, its good to see you awake." As Ehliena tried to rise, he lifted a hand and sat down, "Please, relax. I just wanted to see how you are. You have had a great many of your friends worried over the last few days."

Ehliena dropped her head, "I didn't want anyone to worry, it's just…"

"Ehliena, sometimes we need to sort ourselves out before we can face seeing our friends again. Other times, no amount of time can help to relieve the pressure we put ourselves under. I'll leave you to relax, you need to be at full strength before you resume your duties, take all the time you need." The Captain stood up slowly, "I'm just glad to have you back with us, and I also wanted to thank you for your help."

"My help? I don't understand."

The Captain hid a smile, Horatio had been right; curiosity was certainly the way to bring Ehliena back from the edge of emotional self destruct. He could see that she was already more alert than when he had walked in, her intelligence clearly showing through her eyes as she tried to work out the puzzle that the Captain had put before her.

"Ehliena, sometimes I find myself having to choose between two very different possibilities – with two very different outcomes. How do I know which is correct? I don't, but I have to do something. I trust my experience, and that of my fellow officers, but whenever I make a decision, it is my responsibility."

The empath dropped her head slightly, "You're talking about the skirmish with the Romulans."

"Not only that Ehliena, but others too." The Captain returned to the seat next to the bed. "Seeing the Ambassador boost the shields the way he did gave me an idea. I acted on that idea, and in doing so asked you to break with your own personal feelings about moving into someone else's mind."

"I challenged your own personal ethics and asked you to put the lives of the people on this ship first. In finding those shield codes, you did that – and upheld your responsibility as a Starfleet Officer. I know it was not easy for you to do and I also know that it has caused you considerable pain."

Ehliena closed her eyes and looked away, ashamed that her feelings could be so easily read. The Captain continued, "Ehliena, taking a life is not an easy thing to do and if we did not regret such an action, then we become monsters. Not caring about anyone else apart from ourselves and what we desire."

Ehliena began to cry softly, "But I am responsible for the deaths of over 2000 people…"

"No… That is not true, I was the one who ordered Lieutenant Worf to open fire – he pressed the fire button. Data translated the information that you obtained, information that I, as your Captain asked you to get."

"I could have refused."

The Captain gave her a soft smile, "and I would have ordered you to get that information. Would you have refused then?"

Ehliena gave him a startled look and shook her head before answering quietly, "No."

"Exactly, you know in your heart, that the situation was critical – we don't know how long the Ambassador could have held the shields together, we don't know if we could have escaped. But we do know that without those shield codes, we could have all been killed."

The Captain became quiet, "If there had been another way, I would have done it. I do not like to ask my officers to go against their personal ethics if I can help it. However, at that time it was either us or them and I happen to like my life – and I am sure many others would agree with me."

"Ehliena – I am not trying to absolve you of guilt, because only you can forgive yourself, no-one else. I am asking you to look at the bigger picture. Those on the warbirds are all soldiers, prepared to put their lives on the line for their beliefs, their culture. The Enterprise is a ship of exploration – we do not only carry Starfleet personnel, but civilians, children…"

"They did not ask to be put in harms way, so it is our duty to protect them as well we can. If that means taking another life, then I would gladly do it again and again, but it does not mean that I enjoy it. I regret any action that has to be resolved that way, I would much rather sit down and talk than fight my way out of trouble – but sometimes there is nothing else we can do.'

Ehliena dropped her head, "I understand, but… I still feel…"

"I know, and that is your greatest strength. You know how it feels, which will make you work even harder to try and help resolve conflict in the future. Your humanity is something we all respect a great deal…"

"Respect!" Ehliena's tone was bitter, "Respect after I caused the death of so many…"

"Respect, because you chose to put aside your own feelings for the greater good. It is a difficult decision to make; there are some that would not be able to do it."

Ehliena was about to answer but changed her mind, thinking about the Captains words. Jean-Luc stood and began to leave knowing that he had laid the seeds to her recovery. Walking towards the door, he paused and turned slightly.

"When you are ready to resume your duties Counsellor, I will be glad to see you back on the bridge."

Ehliena swallowed, still a little unsure of herself, "Yes Captain."

&&

Will Riker smiled, Ehliena was slowly making her way to her usual place to the Captains left. The Enterprise was paying a courtesy call to Pacifica, and several days had been arranged for the crew to take shore leave. The Commander was currently in charge as the Captain and the Ambassador were meeting with the Pacifican council.

"Welcome back Ehliena."

The use of her first name on the bridge did not go un-noticed; several officers nodded their respect as she sat down, a little self-conscious. Giving a soft smile she spoke quietly, "Maybe I should have come back sooner, but…"

"It's ok… We understand, mind you, you chose a great day to come back."

"Oh…?"

The Commander nodded towards the view screen smiling when he saw Ehliena's expression, "It's beautiful isn't it?"

Ehliena stared, and then chuckled slightly, "It is, and you are still trying to distract me from my thoughts Will Riker. Have you been speaking to Deanna?"

Will smiled, "Of course… How else would I have been able to help you – I have been receiving strict instructions all the way… Though I have to admit, Worf's involvement was not my idea."

"Liar, he told me it was all your idea." Ehliena returned the smile, reminded of the situation that had played out on the holodeck a few days earlier.

***

Ehliena had been relaxing in her quarters when once again she heard a soft voice calling her. There had been several occasions when she had sensed someone watching over her, though there was no-one around, especially when she was feeling particularly down. The voice calmed her if she began to panic, lifted her spirits and slowly she continued to heal.

For a while she thought it was her mind playing tricks – a result of the stress she had put herself under after the incident with the Romulans, but when the 'voice' became stronger, she put down her book and began to pay attention.

As on other occasions the voice reminded her of Horatio, but it was softer, smoother, more velvet in texture and now she just accepted that it would be there. For a moment she paused in her thoughts, she hadn't seen the Ambassador in several days, but knew he was busy working with the medical staff on board the ship.

"_Ehliena, join us?"_

She had been startled by the request it was so unexpected and didn't think to ask who was communicating with her. _"Where?"_

"_Holodeck 4."_

For a moment she had been undecided, but her curiosity got the better of her and she made her way to the holodeck. When she walked in, she was stunned to see a program running, but no-one else around. Looking about carefully she recognised where she was, a church, 21st century Miami.

For a moment she became angry, when a sound caused her to glance to one side, _gunfire?_ Suddenly she knew what was about to happen, _Season 4 Episode 1_. She looked in the opposite direction, sighing when she saw Lt Horatio Caine leaving the confessional, drawing his gun as he left through the door.

"Computer, pause programme." At her words, all action stopped, except for a figure near the 'altar', walking down the aisle she pulled a face when Commander Riker pushed back the hood from his face, "Impersonating a priest now Will?"

The Commander pulled her into a hug, over the last couple of days he had been checking up on her often, keeping her company, stopping her from becoming depressed. Their close contact had confirmed what Ehliena thought – that Will loved her cousin a great deal, but was unsure if they could have a future together due to his duties as a Starfleet Officer. It was the only thing holding him back from making a firm commitment.

"No… Just making sure you responded to the call." He grinned at the empath, she had certainly become important to him – not in the same way as Deanna, but they shared a closeness, similar to that of older brother and younger sister.

"Why here?"

"Because I know you haven't been running your programs for a while – and I think you should… You and the Lieutenant seem to be following the same path…"

"The lonely road?"

"Mhm… Maybe it'll help you to realise that you're not alone."

Ehliena sighed, "Will, I…"

She was interrupted by a voice from a dark corner, "There are many of us that would gladly walk with you Counsellor."

As Worf left the shadows, Ehliena was confused, "I don't understand."

"You feel a responsibility toward the death of others Counsellor, as do I."

"But you are from a race of warriors Worf, it is your instinct to react as you do and respect for your senior officer."

"That does not mean they are always right." Ehliena was stunned by Worf's admission and stared at him; Will smiled softly and moved away a little after encouraging her to sit down. The Lieutenant continued. "I believe myself to be Klingon, try to uphold myself to our values, our way of life, yet there are times when it is at odds to what I must do here."

"Do you know that I once resigned my commission on the Enterprise to fight for the Empire?"

Ehliena nodded but admitted she did not know the full story.

"That is not important, but while I was there, I found out a great deal about myself, about what I had learnt from others. It was not long that I realised my place was here… on the Enterprise."

He went on to tell Ehliena about an accident he had had while helping Geordi, "Several large tanks fell from a shelf – I was severely injured, paralysed. Dr Crusher informed me that I would not be able to walk again. She suggested implants and other possibilities, but I rejected them all."

"As a Klingon we believe that we are a burden on society if we are unable to fight as warriors, so I wanted to take my life and asked Commander Riker to assist me. He refused and reminded me that it was my son's duty to perform the task."

"I found myself torn, wanting to follow my cultural traditions, yet not wanting to place such a burden on my son. I chose not to be Klingon that day. Instead I took a risk, but one that could save my life. I died on the table – but came back to life – a peculiarity of the way we Klingons are made."

Ehliena stared at Worf in awe, over the last few months she had become aware of how important his Klingon beliefs were and respected him for them – yet here he was talking about a day when he had rejected those beliefs – to be with his son.

"Counsellor, I come from a race of warriors, so fighting for us is second nature, yet I have found myself accepting and even following ideas that would be alien to my people. There are those that would ridicule me for doing such thing, but I know I am doing what is right."

"For you to put aside your personal feelings takes great courage – the courage of a warrior. The weakness lies in not taking the decision in the first place." The Lieutenant stood to leave, "I thank you Counsellor Troi for having the courage to take that decision, for giving me my life, and the life of my son."

Ehliena stared at Worf's back as he walked down the aisle of the church and disappeared through the holodeck door. He was a person of few words and she had never shared more than a few sentences with him, but in the last moment he had spoken from his heart and had spoken the truth.

Will stood and quietly walked over to her, "I'll leave you with your thoughts… Run the programme – I know it was one of your favourites." Giving her a soft kiss on the cheek, he followed Worf out of the door.

&&

Ehliena walked shyly into 10 Forward, for the past week her confidence returning slowly, contrary to what she personally believed – her greatest weakness was not her sensitivity, but her insecurity. Now back to her duties full time, she had still kept to herself during her off duty periods. Her friends had given her the space to sort herself out, but still occasionally checking in on her to make sure she was ok, giving her the one thing she needed most – their support.

Taking advantage of some shore leave, she had spent a few hours on a Pacifican beach, alone with her thoughts, yet when she had begun to brood her thoughts turning a little dark, a soft contact had once again lifted her spirits. She was convinced more than ever that someone was watching over her, but who?

A call to Deanna had revealed that there were others on the Enterprise that had some telempathic skill, especially among the medical personnel and she had admitted that there were people keeping an eye on her. At first Ehliena had been a little angry, but calmed down almost instantly when she realised that it was another demonstration of how worried her friends had been about her.

However she was now feeling better – and there was no need for her to be watched any longer. She admired them for their skill, accepted and thanked them for their soft gentle help, but now the involvement was beginning to feel intrusive.

Guinan walked over, smiling broadly, "Good to see you Counsellor, orange juice?"

Ehliena chuckled and nodded her head. "You always know what I want… before I ask for it. I still maintain that you have some kind of gift."

Guinan chuckled, "Well, a little – all good listeners do you know."

Ehliena nodded her head, "So it was you that brought me out…"

The bartender raised an eyebrow, "No… not me… A couple of people helped you out; I was just there to keep you calm in case you panicked. Why, is there a problem?"

"No, it's just that I think I'll be ok now, I don't need any guardian angels anymore. I'm just feeling a little uncomfortable knowing someone is watching me."

Beverley was just entering the bar and overheard the comment, "I wondered if you'd work it out, but I have to tell you Ehliena, we haven't had anyone monitoring you for the last week or so…"

The empath was curious and as they discussed the matter joined their friends, Beverley explaining what was happening.

"Maybe someone is just making sure…"

Ehliena turned at the Ambassador's voice about to answer, but fell silent. She had bumped into Horatio a few times while they were 'on duty' and he had come to see her once or twice during a break in his working day. Recently she had noticed that he was now wearing his hair slightly shorter and thought it suited him, but due to the fact that she had remained in her quarters after the Romulan incident, she had not yet seen him in his 'casual' attire.

The dark green polo shirt and dark slacks showed that Horatio's workouts with Worf were indeed paying off. A trimmer waist was accented by broad shoulders and well defined arms, a look that was strong, but not bulky.

Ehliena could not help but stare for a moment, until she noticed Horatio become uncomfortable under her gaze and blushed. "I'm sorry Horatio, it's just…"

Will Riker roared with laughter, causing the empath to blush even more, "I'm sorry Ehliena, but if Horatio ever wondered if his new look suited him, the expression on your face would soon give away the truth."

Geordi grinned, "He's been worrying about whether his new appearance is suitable over the last couple of weeks and wouldn't believe it when we said he looks great. I hope now he won't challenge that anymore."

Horatio gave a soft smile and sighed, "Ok, so I guess the joke is on me… I'm sorry Ehliena, it seems that I'm to be forever startling you. I really must remind myself to warn you of any changes I choose to make."

Ehliena chuckled, "Well, warnings would certainly be appreciated, though I have to admit – your surprises are nearly always pleasant."

Will Riker raised an eyebrow toward Geordi, who grinned in response; Beverley spotted the exchange and hid a smile. Ehliena's upbeat reply had certainly confirmed that the empath was well on the road to recovery.

&&&

Horatio sighed, he was happy that he had now got 'into shape' as his friends had called it. The guys had teased him, as had Ro Laren who was always being 'one of the boys'. Others, namely Guinan, Data and Worf said nothing, though the Lieutenant had reminded him to keep fit on a regular basis. Ehliena also remained quiet, but from the smile on her face he knew that she must have some kind of opinion – as did Dr Crusher.

Walking along the corridor to his quarters, he was passed by another crew member who he recognised and nodded his head in acknowledgement. The ensign smiled in return a slight blush appearing to her cheeks as she continued on her way.

The Ambassador walked into his quarters and dropped onto a chair, groaning at the thought of what had happened. After a few minutes, he asked the computer for the location of Will Riker.

'_Commander Riker is in his quarters.'_

Touching the communications panel on the table, Horatio called his friend. "Will, am I interrupting something, or do you have a moment?"

"_I've just come off duty Horatio; I'm free for the rest of the evening – Is there a problem?"_

"Not at all – Join me for dinner? Say in an hour?"

"_Sure – sounds great. I'll grab a shower and see you soon."_ The Commander smiled to himself, wondering what Horatio wanted to talk to him about; sure it was going to be an interesting evening.

&&&

Will stared at Horatio, "You're kidding me… You mean you haven't worked it out?"

The two of them were relaxing after dinner on the Ambassador's lounge chairs initially talking about general topics until Horatio felt comfortable enough to ask his question. He responded to the Commander's consternation shyly, "Should I have?"

Will sighed, "Horatio, the first few weeks you spent on this ship, you were worried that you wouldn't make friends – but you have. Then you weren't sure if you would be able to fulfil the role of Ambassador for your people…"

"You have become exactly what you needed to be – a messenger for your people, and along that way you have adapted more and more fully to your 'human' state. People on board no longer see you as a representative of your race – but someone just like them – albeit from a different background. The same as people on Earth are from different towns or countries."

"So why have I started getting these strange looks from some of them?"

Will paused, not sure how to express his ideas to his friend. "Horatio, why did you try and contact us?"

"To save my people."

"Ok. So why did you become human?"

"So that we could renew ourselves, so our race would not be forgotten."

"But you could renew yourselves with your own kind."

"Yes, but in time our numbers would diminish and we would die out."

"So your people had discussed joining with another race."

Horatio nodded, "Some were not happy about blending with non-Symehk, but after a while they realised it was necessary."

The Commander shifted uncomfortably in his seat, deciding to take the bull by the horns. "Horatio, only the women have been giving you these 'strange' looks as you call them, am I correct?" Horatio nodded, curious as to the direction Will was taking. "Most human men would be flattered to receive such looks – especially in the quantity you've been getting recently."

Horatio picked up on the nuances in his friend's voice, "Are you saying that I'm getting these looks because the women find me attractive?" As Will chuckled, he stood up and began to pace around the room, his face betraying newly discovered feelings of surprise, amazement and finally, panic. "What do I do?"

&&

Ehliena smiled softly to herself as she slowly dipped her spoon into the ice cream dessert she had in front of her. Unlike her cousin Deanna who had a passion for chocolate almost bordering on obsession, Ehliena preferred the fruit flavours, especially strawberry, blackcurrant and mango.

However, today she had not chosen any of those; Guinan had talked her into trying out something new. A perfectly rounded ball of refreshing mint separated toffee caramel and wild cherry. The whole concoction was finished off with a generous amount of whipped cream.

Guinan watched carefully, scrutinizing the empath's face for reactions as she slowly began to eat. Sometimes favouring just a single flavour, other times combining. "Well?"

Ehliena gave her friend a studied look as she carefully cleaned her mouth with the napkin. "The truth? All the flavours are divine – but I would prefer to combine the cherry with blackcurrant, or the toffee caramel with something nutty – or chocolate. I know Deanna will love it that way."

Guinan nodded, but was not as interested in the two side portions as she was in the mint. "Tell me about it."

Ehliena rolled her eyes, "What do you want me to say, you've seen the expression on my face, it's fabulous… Quite possibly joining my list of favourites and you know how fussy I can be where ice cream is concerned."

Guinan grinned, "So my experiment paid off."

"Oh?"

"I asked the computer to increase the mint content slightly – to make it as refreshing as possible, but not to go too over the top on the flavour, some people just don't like it. You have shown me that it is perfect. Thank you."

Ehliena laughed, "Anytime Guinan, you know you can always trust me to give you an honest opinion where ice-cream is concerned." Checking the time, she made her excuses; she had half an hour before her next appointment and wanted to check the availability of the holodeck for that evening.

Arriving at her quarters, she requested the information required from the computer and was just checking it when she sensed a person in difficulty. As she focused her attention on the source, a message clearly came to her mind.

'_What the hell?"_

She was confused for a moment and tightened her focus, when the next thought she received sent her running for the door.

"_Dear God, someone, help me."_

Running for the turbo lift, she didn't think to ask anyone for help. The call had originated from one of the holodecks, the aura coming with it identifying the person as Horatio.

&&

Arriving at the holodeck Ehliena didn't think and tapped the door panel, running inside she was horrified to see Horatio struggling with some kind of skeletal monster.

The red-head was pinned to the floor, grappling with the monster which was obviously trying to kill him with a horrendous looking curved sword, serrated along one side. She ran forwards to try and help, only distracting Horatio further.

"Ehliena? What are you doing here?"

The monster was able to get more pressure on the blade and pushed downwards, almost coming into contact with Horatio's throat. Ehliena grabbed the monster's arm without thinking and was quickly thrown backwards, landing with a groan as her shoulder connected with a large rock.

Lieutenant Worf's barked command was not lost on her, "Computer – Pause program."

Sitting up slowly, Ehliena suddenly realised what was happening, she had inadvertently come in on one of Worf's callisthenics programs and today Horatio had obviously joined him for a work out. As Worf helped her to her feet, she said an embarrassed goodbye and left quickly, leaving the Lieutenant confused at her abrupt departure.

She had barely reached the turbolift when she heard Horatio calling her name. "Ehliena, wait, are you ok?"

Ehliena sighed and blushed a little as they stepped into the lift, "Yes, I'm fine. Sorry to interrupt your workout."

Horatio smiled softly, "Well I'm glad you did, Worf insisted I try out 'level 2', I have to be honest, I don't think I would have survived much longer. Why did you come down?"

The counsellor's colour deepened and she spoke softly, "You called me…"

At first Horatio was confused, staring at the look on Ehliena's face he began to realise what she meant, "I called you? Telepathically?"

Ehliena nodded, unable to meet his eyes. Horatio chuckled softly, but when he saw the embarrassment on the counsellor's face he stopped. "Ehliena, I'm sorry, it wasn't intentional. Mind you – I'm glad you did, you gave me an excuse to leave…"

When Ehliena said nothing Horatio sighed, "Ehliena, please don't be embarrassed by your actions. If that's how you react to a call for help… Then the person in trouble is extremely lucky. You never know who might be saved. A whole race on a doomed planet for example…"

The empath smiled and looked up slightly, "Well, I didn't do so bad that time I guess." She straightened up a little more as the lift reached her deck, "Thanks Horatio, though next time I'll remember to call ahead to make sure that you're really in trouble."

The Ambassador chuckled, his eyes increasing in intensity, "You can call me anytime you like Ehliena, especially if you need to talk. I am descended from a race of listeners – remember…"

Ehliena swallowed, "How could I forget? If you weren't Ambassador, I'd be worried that you were after my job."

"Never Ehliena, you're far too good at it."

The empath blushed and smiled shyly at his reply, stepping out of the lift and walking to her office, she cursed her over-sensitive character. As she did so, a soft thought came into her mind. _'Don't ever doubt yourself Ehliena, we all love you just the way you are…'_

Walking into the room, Ehliena locked the door for a moment and leant back against it. Horatio's parting words had stirred emotions within her that she had been trying to keep locked away. Despite her insistence that she was going to allow him to find his own character, she had noticed more and more that he was becoming like his 21st century namesake.

Taking a deep breath, she put her feelings back in her internal strongbox and unlocked the door, ready for her first appointment.

&&

Horatio sighed. Unable to take the shy glances and admiring looks any more, he had begun to investigate the customs of courtship within the humanoid races, totally confusing himself. Why did there have to be so many rituals and contradictions?

Data had assisted him a little, "I once developed a relationship with someone on the Enterprise. Jenna was a lovely person, but in the end she terminated the liaison."

Horatio was curious, "Why?"

"Her previous relationship was with a man who was unable to express his feelings for her, then she turned to me. Ultimately we failed as a couple as I am completely incapable of any kind of emotion."

Horatio thought for a moment, "So finding a mate among the human race is not only about producing children?"

Data cocked his head to one side, "From what I have been able to determine, many couples are intimate without ever producing children – the bond formed is an emotional one between male and female, indicating a deep level of love and trust. It is only when a couple share a deep bond that they may discuss the possibility of children. In many other instances, sharing intimacy is a form of pleasure unique to the species."

"You have spoken of 'renewal' among your people Horatio, I would be interested in finding out what it means, maybe we can draw some conclusions that will help you."

The Ambassador thought for a moment. "Renewal is necessary among my people; the energy that made up our bodies is constantly moving and flowing around. At times, the energy would build up; threatening to overwhelm us, the only way to remain in balance would be through renewal."

"There were two recognised forms of 'renewal', joining of energies to produce a new member of our race and 'sharing' or 'combining' of energies. Over the last 100 years, most renewal has been through sharing or combining, due to the fact that our planet was going to be destroyed. No-one wanted to bring forth a new form at such a difficult time."

"Sharing of energy was always common, many of us were specialists, so to learn about something new, we would exchange energy with another to learn. This method was also used to strengthen someone whose energy was weak – a donation of power if you like from the stronger individual to the weaker."

"Combining of energies is something that we've only been doing for the last few generations – mainly to prevent knowledge from being lost. Two weak energies would join together to create a single stronger entity."

Data nodded his head slightly, intrigued by the idea, "It explains why you have so much information left after all this time."

"And why our population declined so quickly." Horatio sighed, even having all the technical information at hand gave him the theory, but he was not convinced it would help him. In fact, it only made the situation worse; he had absolutely no idea where to start.

Thanking Data for his help, the Ambassador made his way back to his quarters deep in thought. He needed help, but who to ask? Worf had informed him that Klingon relationships were often tempestuous as well as passionate, both male and female seeking to challenge their mate. Geordi had hesitated, not wanting to give any advice at all.

Will had suggested first trying to find out what he himself would require in a relationship – and what he would be prepared to sacrifice to make that relationship work, but that had not helped either.

Entering his quarters, he once again sank down on his sofa, the person best qualified to talk about the emotional aspects of a relationship was the Counsellor, but for some reason he found himself unwilling to discuss such a topic with her. He paused and corrected himself, he could probably discuss the topic with Counsellor Deanna Troi, but not Ehliena, partly because she had put a little space between them once more and, in addition, the thought of discussing the subject with her made him feel quite uncomfortable himself, though he couldn't quite understand the reason for it.

Pacing around his room gave him an idea, within a few moments he was on his way to 10 Forward.

&&

Guinan gave a sympathetic smile; she had been waiting for the situation to arise. Horatio had not had the opportunity to go through the stages of teenage infatuation and heartbreak, instead having to learn how to deal with emotions as an adult, that as a Symehk, he'd never come across before.

She could sense the turbulence in his mind as he searched for a solution to the problem. "Horatio – this is not a problem that you can solve with logic, or by obeying the laws of physics. This is something else entirely, have you spoken to anyone else?"

Horatio nodded and passed on the information he had collected together and sighed as Guinan pulled a face, "I really don't know what to do."

His 'cousin' smiled, "Is it so much of a problem? I mean, I know the girls have been giving you the eye over the last month or so, but why do you feel the need to suddenly have a relationship with someone?"

Horatio gave her a rueful look, "I was hoping to take things a little slower, but that is almost impossible – Guinan, my transformation into human form is not quite complete, even though people may think it is. All of those of age on Earth have been able to form a relationship to complete the change. I have not."

"Why is it so important?"

"Because without that final step, my body will return to its original form within the next year."

Guinan stared at her cousin, "You thought that you would find someone on the Enterprise?"

Horatio nodded, "I did, but I find myself unable to choose – within the Symehk, we would look for an energy that complimented our own, or our needs for that particular time. Here I find everyone has so many differences and similarities at the same time… Then to find out how complex building a long term relationship is…"

"Do you want something long term?"

Horatio shook his head, "For the moment no – I have a need to learn, which is the first thing that must be satisfied – but I think the women aboard this ship would soon be shutting me out if I invited a different one to my quarters each evening. It would be… inappropriate."

Guinan raised an eyebrow, "You need to… learn…?"

Horatio sighed, "I am like a child in a classroom, but I have the disadvantage that I do not have the child's time to learn. Making mistakes from which to learn is a part of life, but I do not wish to hurt anyone while I am learning."

Guinan shook her head, "You've been spending too much time with Data, you sound more like him every day. Getting hurt in a relationship is one way we learn what we need Horatio – it happens. In time you get better."

"But time is something I do not have."

Guinan sighed, Horatio was right. He didn't have the time to build up his knowledge before finding the right relationship for him. The only option was for him to jump into the deep end. Moving to the other end of the bar she opened her communication channel and contacted Will Riker.

&&

Will Riker chuckled, after Guinan had called him from 10 Forward, he had almost dragged Horatio to the holodeck. Loading a program from the computers historical files, he had noticed the Ambassador's wild eyed glance around the traditional romanticised harem.

"How on earth is this supposed to _help_ me Will?"

The commander chuckled, "Well first of all Horatio, this harem is unique – it has examples of all females that can be found in the Federation and a few others besides – we can eliminate what you don't find attractive. That way, you won't hurt anyone's feelings…"

"But it seems a little…" Horatio blushed, "Shouldn't a partner be someone that is compatible mentally and emotionally as well as physically?"

Will smiled, "Of course – but we're not in here to find your life mate Horatio, we're here to help you _learn_… This is the easiest of lessons – what do you find physically attractive. Mental and emotional attraction comes when you're looking for something that is a little more long term…"

Horatio sighed, the commander was right – at least this way he could not hurt anyone with his rejection. Seeing the commander relax back on his couch, he did the same, watching as the girls began to dance. After a few minutes he found himself loosening his collar, the sensuality of the girls' dance getting to him.

After half an hour, he was surprised to find how many he had rejected – some too tall, others too thin, a few too large. With a start he realised that those he had accepted were all humanoid – Bajoran, Betazed, Human, Vulcan, even a Klingon to his surprise.

When all of the girls had danced and been either accepted or rejected, the commander froze the programme and loaded another. Horatio was initially relieved, but then became intrigued as the location changed and the 'women' he had chosen returned in a far more formal garb.

"Welcome to 19th and early 20th century Japan Horatio. The geisha were renowned for their arts of dance, music and conversation. Here it is not so much their physical attributes, but their minds which are important. Each of these women is true to their culture and traditions although we have put them into a slightly false scenario. Through this situation, you will discover what you like and dislike about a woman's character."

As he was about to start the program the commander was called to the bridge, "Continue without me Horatio – when you are tired of the program, just save it and come back to it later." Giving a nod he left quietly, leaving behind a very intrigued Ambassador.

&&

Guinan raised her eyes to the ceiling, for the second time in a day she had someone sitting on the end of her bar staring into their drink, almost as if it were a crystal ball to tell the future. Moving slowly towards them she was not surprised when they spoke.

"Hi Guinan… Come to counsel me?"

She frowned, "Ehliena, do you need counselling?"

The empath gave a hollow chuckle, "I don't know, but you have that look on your face… The one that says 'talk to me, I'm listening'…"

Guinan sighed, the look on Ehliena's face and the bitterness in her voice gave away the tension that the counsellor was feeling. The bartender was worried, Ehliena had taken to staying in her quarters of late, still doing her job with her heart and soul, but she had withdrawn into herself once again.

Talking to other members of the crew, she had realised that no-one had really noticed as the empath had kept up appearances, occasionally spotted in the arboretum, or working through her Makbara exercises – sometimes alone, sometimes in the class directed by Lieutenant Worf.

"What's wrong Ehliena?"

"I'm thinking about leaving the Enterprise – asking for an early transfer."

Guinan was stunned, Ehliena had told her only a few weeks before that she loved being part of the Enterprise crew, so what had happened? Seeing the look on her face Ehliena dropped her head. "I can't stay here anymore."

"Why?"

"The Ambassador."

If Guinan was stunned before, she was now startled and confused, "But you two are such good friends, I don't understand."

Ehliena closed her eyes for a moment, "He is currently on Holodeck 4 listening to some awful Klingon poetry that Worf might appreciate, but I certainly don't. I know wherever he is Guinan and just by focusing my thought I know what he's doing. I don't know how it happened or when exactly, but for some reason I can 'hear' him. None of the other telepaths can, what's worse is that I think he doesn't realise he's broadcasting his thoughts."

The bartender gave her a sympathetic look, somehow Horatio and Ehliena had become linked which was a rare occurrence, even between family members. It was a credit to the empath that she hadn't brought up the matter to anyone else, but there was someone she should speak to.

"Have you spoken to him about it?" She was not surprised when Ehliena shook her head, "Don't you think you should?"

Ehliena's answer was a whisper, "I wish I could, but I can't. Something inside is stopping me, and until I sort myself out…"

Guinan gently placed her hand over Ehliena's, "Ehliena, maybe part of this was caused by the Romulan incident – apart from a day or so on Pacifica, you haven't had any leave since. Why don't you speak to the Captain – I'm sure we're due for a star base visit soon – you take yourself off somewhere nice and relaxing where telepaths don't exist – maybe when you get back, you'll be de-sensitised."

The empath gave a slight smile, "Maybe you're right, I haven't been sleeping well recently and I've had a few headaches as a result – maybe the stress is getting to me a little and a break would help a lot."

Giving her thanks, Ehliena left 10 Forward for the Captain's ready room, her step lighter and her heart happier than she had been for several days. Guinan watched, a thoughtful but slightly sad look on her face, she hoped a good break would help Ehliena because otherwise the Enterprise was going to lose a very unique member of crew.

&&

Horatio sighed. For a few weeks, Will had introduced him to various social scenarios, helping him to develop 'relationships' with different women on the holodeck. Occasionally the commander had joined him, but most of the time had left him alone, explaining that what worked for him may not work for the Ambassador.

Glancing around 10 forward he smiled, several of the women on board had 'helped' him in his research, including Beverley and Ro Laren, he was relieved when he found out that Ehliena was on leave and also visiting Starfleet Academy for a seminar, for some reason he did not feel comfortable asking for her help in this instance. They had joined him for dinner, accompanied him to concerts and plays, yet he had always drawn the line at the final step – commitment to a relationship.

Lost in his thoughts, he barely noticed when Will sat next to him and ordered a drink. "So Horatio, how's the research going?

Horatio gave a wry smile, "Research is going well, and I get the feeling that a couple of the girls might be interested in taking things a little further, but…"

Will smiled sympathetically, "Not sure which one to choose? Especially if nothing is going to come of it."

Horatio nodded, "I feel it would be… unfair to just 'use' one of the girls to further my education, from their reactions, intimacy without a commitment is not what they are interested in."

Will nodded, "I've discovered that many women are the same Horatio, most see intimacy as an integral part of a relationship. There are not so many that are willing to share themselves so casually." He became thoughtful for a moment and then began to smile softly. "I think it's time you had a holiday."

Horatio gave him a surprised look, "A holiday? But I haven't done anything to warrant one."

Will chuckled, "You don't need a reason Horatio, everyone takes holidays – and I know just the place. It'll help you to relax – and learn."

Horatio raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah… Risa is just the place for you right now. I've a couple of friends there – they'll look after you – in more ways than one."

Horatio blushed at the sensuality in Will's tone making the first officer chuckle, "Don't worry Horatio, it's part of Risan culture that the men and women share themselves before they marry. They believe that it helps them to become a better partner when they finally commit themselves to a long term relationship."

"I'll send a message to Joval, she'll certainly help you."

Horatio gave a soft but cautious smile, he was still wary of what might happen, but Will's up-beat talk certainly gave him optimism.

&&

Ehliena laughed with delight as Geordi spun her around in another crazy move. 10 Forward was the setting for a party to celebrate some festival or other that she hadn't been able to track down. Since returning from leave, Ehliena had felt much closer to her friends on the Enterprise – absence certainly did make the heart grow fonder.

As she and Geordi joined Data, Worf and Beverley, she could not help noticing Horatio sitting in a corner enjoying an animated conversation with Ro Lauren and fell silent for a moment. When she had arrived back from Andevian II she had found out that the two of them had been seen together on several occasions.

Horatio had shyly admitted to her that he liked Ensign Ro's company and Ehliena had encouraged him to continue. She could still sense his whereabouts on the Enterprise – but as Guinan had suggested, her time away had de-sensitised her to his presence. Happy to see the effect had been almost neutralised, she chose to keep her silence.

A voice interrupted her thoughts asking her to dance. Looking up, she smiled to see Will Riker looking down at her, "Seeing as Deanna is away, the only person I'm safe dancing with is you – I'd get told off if I danced with anyone else…"

"You make Deanna sound like the jealous type Will… and I know that's just not true."

The Cdr chuckled, "But I do know that you were off in your own world a moment ago." As he pulled her to the small area that had been set aside for dancing and pulled her closer he gave her a studied look. "What's wrong Ehliena?"

The empath was startled, "Nothing, why do you ask?"

"Because since you've come back you've been quieter than your usual self. Especially over the last few days."

"Really? Sorry, I hadn't realised."

Will gave her a soft glance, "Yeah. Actually, it seemed to start around the same time as you found out Horatio was dating Ro Laren…"

Ehliena gave him a sharp look, "Just what are you insinuating Will Riker… Are you trying to suggest…" She started to pull away an angry look on her face, but Will held her tight.

"Ehliena, this is me you're talking to and I'm not suggesting that you would do anything to harm that relationship – but I think I know you well enough to say that it makes you uncomfortable."

Ehliena tried to shrug of his comment, "Why would you think that?"

Will pulled her to him for a hug, "Because I know my girlfriend's little cousin well enough to sense that she's hurting inside…"

She paused for a moment, "Will don't, please… I'm glad that Horatio is settling down into his new persona – and that he's comfortable enough to start a relationship with someone. It's important for him."

"But hard for you." He led her to a table in a corner where they could talk quietly. "Ehliena, I can see that your feelings for Horatio are stronger than anyone else realises – probably because I know you better than they do, but if it's going to be difficult for you to see them together – I need to know about it."

Ehliena became angry, "You think that it would affect my work? Jesus Will, thanks for the vote of confidence." She stood to leave, but he caught hold of her wrist and pulled her back down.

"This has nothing to do with your job Ehliena, but you. I don't want you to be hurt and if staying on the Enterprise will do that, then we'll have to sort it out. If you're not careful, others will also notice."

Tears began to well up in Ehliena's eyes as she realised that Will's concern was personal not work related. Looking up she gave him a soft smile, "I'll be ok Will, seriously and don't you dare go saying anything or I swear you'll see a side of me that rarely comes out. Horatio needs time to grow into a relationship - any input from me will destroy the confidence he has just gained."

The Cdr stood up giving her a soft kiss on the cheek before moving to join the others, "If you need a shoulder to cry on, you know where to find me. I'll always be here for you when you need a big brother, you know that."

Ehliena nodded, giving him a weak smile; left on her own for a few minutes she sighed, no longer feeling in the mood to party. Quietly she left the bar and went to her own quarters not noticing that she was spotted by a pair of eyes from the opposite side of the room.

&&

Ro Laren turned and chuckled at a comment made by Horatio as they neared her door. Since he had asked her out, she had found him enchanting company and he intrigued her a great deal, on impulse she asked him in for coffee.

Horatio was a little surprised by the invitation but accepted immediately, not wanting to show hesitation at Laren's willingness to make a move. Sitting down on her sofa, he smiled when she joined him, two coffees in her hands.

Placing one in Horatio's hands, she curled her feet up underneath her and regarded the Ambassador carefully, wondering if he would make a move or not. They had met a few times and a relationship was developing between them, Horatio fascinated her – his perspective on everything so different to her own.

Horatio smiled, the time he had spent on Risa had certainly helped his confidence and taught him a few things about himself that he had not been aware of. After gently teaching him what it was to be human, Joval had encouraged him to experiment, pretending to be different kinds of women, from the openly wanton to the demure and chaste.

At the end of his three week break, she had held him closely to her, admitting that she had learnt a lot about herself during their time together. "I have never compared my lovers Horatio, but I think that those I meet in the future will ultimately have to measure up to you. Don't ever change who you are. It may be difficult for you to find someone long term, but when you do, no-one will manage to separate you."

&&

Ehliena stirred in her sleep, she had gone to bed shortly after returning to her quarters, finding herself surprisingly sleepy. After a few pages of a new 21st century book, her eyes became heavy, the lids beginning to drop. Placing the book beside her bed, she had fallen asleep almost immediately.

As she stirred, her body moved from its foetal position, stretching sensually beneath the covers. Ehliena began to dream.

&&

_Lt Barclay to Cdr Le Forge_

Geordi sighed, still in 10 Forward, he had hoped that his night on call would not be interrupted, acknowledging Reg's request he asked what was wrong.

_I'm sorry Commander, but we seem to be getting an energy pulse passing around the ship, but we don't know where it is originating from._

Geordi frowned, while the odd energy pulse occurred, they nearly always generated in engineering. This was an anomaly that he could not ignore. Curious, Data and Will Riker joined him.

&&

Ro Laren smiled softly, the two of them had been talking quietly and slowly she had edged closer to Horatio without him realising. She was debating whether to make a move when Horatio's eye caught hers and he smiled hesitantly. "So, now what do we talk about?"

"Do you really need to talk Horatio?"

The red-head blushed slightly, "I'm sorry, but I don't seem to be much company this evening."

Laren dropped her head slightly, "You're perfect company Horatio, but maybe your mind is on something else? Why don't you just relax and go with the flow…"

Horatio's cheeks darkened a little more, but still he leant a little closer to the young woman next to him dropping a soft kiss to her lips.

&&

Geordi and Data looked at each other, both were puzzled. Once again they had seen the recorded energy pulse on the ships computer, as they were looking at the display, the pulse came again.

"This is the eighth pulse we've seen, on the same frequency, but each one slightly stronger than before. Time between pulses is random, but appears to be originating from the same place." Data ran a quick diagnostic through the computer, "It is definitely not coming from Engineering."

Will Riker pulled a face, "Will this affect the ship?"

Geordi answered, "I'm not sure commander, it depends if these pulses continue – if they do, and continue to build, they may."

Data called their attention, "I have managed to narrow down the band width – while I am getting a more specific reading, I have also discovered that there is an echo…"

****

Ehliena stirred again, her dream becoming more realistic. She could almost feel a presence beside her, a presence that was holding her tightly. She shivered slightly, still too asleep to notice the lights in her room flicker.

&&

Ro Laren chuckled wickedly and drew Horatio into her sleeping chamber, she had not intended to go this far, but Horatio's kisses had created… interest… and she wanted to find out if he could deliver what they promised…

&&

"Another energy pulse sir," the ensign reported, "It appears to be localised to the crew quarters on decks 14, 15 and 16."

"The echo too?" Geordi was still trying to work out what the pulse was doing – so far it seemed to be affecting nothing, but over the last 20 minutes had become stronger. The corresponding echo had also increased.

"Yes sir."

"Try and pin it down a little more."

&&

Ehliena shuddered, her nerve endings more sensitive than ever. In her half asleep state, she shrugged off the sensations, believing them to be nothing more than a reaction to a vivid dream.

Suddenly, she found herself sitting bolt upright in bed, shaking from an internal burst of energy that had spread from her feet upwards. Gasping she noticed the lights in her room glowing, echoing the feelings she had inside…

&&

"The echo is coming from Counsellor Troi's quarters, the original pulse from Ensign Ro's" Geordi jumped up quickly, leading the way to the turbo lift. "Lieutenant Worf, join Lt-commander Data at counsellor Troi's quarters."

Worf acknowledged his communication as Geordi explained that he would go to Ensign Ro's quarters. Will Riker's face became grim, "I'll join you Geordi – this energy is a little too random to be explained by the laws of Physics."

&&

Ehliena curled up into a ball, bringing her knees to her chest, valiantly trying to close her mind to the external influence that was causing these sensations to run through her body. Though she was happy for the source of what she could feel, tears ran down her face as she realised what was happening, shutting off her own feelings and reactions as much as possible, not to interfere with the situation.

A moment later, she called out in a final response, relief passing across her face when she thought everything was over. The next moment, Worf and Data came through the door into her quarters, shouting their concern.

&&

Arriving at Ensign Ro's quarters, the First Officer activated the chimes, receiving no response. "Security over ride, Riker, William T, code alpha 1."

As the doors opened, Geordi ran in and the two of them were almost blinded by the energy that surged briefly around them before swiftly dissipating. The next moment the two of them could hear sounds of consternation in the next room.

Will quickly began to walk in that direction when he was confronted by a red-faced, angry, Ro Laren. "What the HELL is going on?"

Taking a step back, the commander raised an eyebrow at the ensign's appearance. Dishevelled would certainly describe it, she had grabbed a robe of some description, but had merely wrapped it around her body rather than taking the time to put it on properly.

"I'm sorry for the interruption, but an energy surge was developing in your quarters, we needed to check it out, and when you didn't answer…" Laren's anger grew, forcing Will to drop his head, "We didn't mean to interrupt your sleep, but…"

"I wasn't asleep… I chose not to answer…"

Will glanced up, about to ask why she hadn't answered the door when movement caught his eye. He remained silent when he spotted Horatio, wrapped in a bed cover, eyeing him warily a look of concern on his face.

"If you give me a few minutes Commander, I'll join you in engineering, maybe I can help with the problem."

Will nodded and turned, saying nothing, followed by a bemused and wide-eyed Geordi.

&&

Arriving at Engineering a short time later, Horatio was astounded by the reports that had come in from around the ship concerning the energy pulse. Data saw him and soon updated him on the situation.

"Fortunately the frequency didn't affect any essential systems on board, though one of the holodecks was slightly affected – probably because it was close to the source."

Geordi was still concerned, "I'm still not sure how the pulse was generated though – it's very strange – no-one was hurt thank goodness."

Horatio flushed slightly, "I think I might be able to help you with that…"

Will looked at him carefully, he already had his suspicions after some reports he had seen, but would wait until Horatio had spoken. Taking a deep breath, Horatio continued.

"I think it was me…"

Geordi stared at the Ambassador, not quite able to work out what Horatio meant, Will was quicker and suggested that they move to the observation lounge for a quick meeting. Horatio nodded his thanks – several people were working in engineering and the less people that knew about the source of the incident, the better.

As the four of them settled down, Will motioned to Horatio to tell himself, Geordi and Data what he thought.

"I have explained to you that within the Symehk, renewal is accompanied by an exchange of energy…" his friends nodded, so Horatio continued, "Occasionally, not all the energy can be exchanged, so some of it is… released…"

Geordi's eyes opened wider and Data's impassive face showed that he was processing the information. Will remained thoughtful for a moment, before making a comment, "Only some of it?"

Horatio nodded, "The amount depends on the entities sharing the contact." Geordi remained quiet, his thoughts in turmoil, trying to work out how to ask the thousands of questions that had suddenly jumped to his mind, but not wanting to embarrass his friend.

Data however did not have such difficulty. "Ambassador, are you saying that the energy pulse was created by yourself during the process of renewal? Would this be due to the fact that Ensign Ro is not Symehk?"

Horatio flushed, but was thankful that Data had been able to ask the question, both Will and Geordi were showing signs of discomfort with the situation. At least with Data the discussion could remain emotionless and more 'scientific'.

"It is possible, yes. However, this situation did not occur while I was on Risa – it may be that Ensign Ro herself was not able to exchange energy – the situation may not happen with someone else."

Geordi pulled a face, "It could also be that your energy was absorbed by the planet while you were on Risa Horatio. We cannot rely on the possibility that it will not happen again."

Will grimaced, "So what can we do about it? Horatio's energy pulse could be dangerous in the future, and I think restricting his social life would be very unfair, people would talk…"

Data looked up, his head tilting slightly to one side. "We know that the pulse was restricted to a very narrow frequency. It might be possible to create a shield to block the pulse, around the Ambassador's quarters for example."

Geordi nodded, "It sounds like a good idea Data, Horatio, all we would ask of you is that you activate the shield when you think there might be a situation when the pulse would occur."

Will raised an eyebrow, "With respect Geordi – many of us get caught out in that kind of situation – and the last thing on my mind would be activating a shield…"

Geordi flushed, but Horatio gave a soft smile, realising that his friend meant no harm. "How about I just activate the shields every evening in my quarters – soon it will become a habit and give me the privacy and the ship the protection we need."

Data nodded, "It sounds like an adequate solution Ambassador, especially to deal with the main pulse, but the echo will not be so easily dealt with I'm afraid. Let's hope that the shields will cancel out the energy pulse which will in turn eliminate the echo."

Horatio half turned toward the android, "What echo? My people have never recorded an echo caused by the renewal process."

Will and Geordi exchanged looks, originally they thought that the echo had been caused by the ship, but Horatio's words signified that they would have to investigate further.

Horatio turned slightly and looked at Will, "You never mentioned an echo… Where did it originate?"

Geordi consulted his recorder, "In Counsellor Troi's quarters, from what we can tell, the energy reading was about 25% of the original pulse."

Horatio was confused. "I don't understand, this kind of thing has never happened before. Is Ehliena ok?"

Will became thoughtful, and noticed the alarm in the Ambassador's voice. "Don't worry Horatio, I'll have a chat with Ehliena and make sure she's ok, then we can investigate further."

Horatio nodded, content to leave the matter in the First Officers hands for now. However, he couldn't disguise his concern for the counsellor – a fact that Will also made a note of.

&&

"Come in"

Will stepped slowly into Ehliena's quarters, making sure that she had plenty of time to adjust to his presence. Several people had noticed that Ehliena had withdrawn into herself over the last couple of days and were becoming worried about her. Fortunately, none of them had known about the pulse echo originating in her room, though the grapevine had alerted many to the fact that Horatio had been the cause of the original pulse – though thankfully no-one had quite worked out why… yet.

Will needed to find out the cause of the echo and was not looking forward to the discussion that was about to occur. He spotted her sitting quietly on her couch, book resting in her lap, feet tucked up underneath her.

"Hello Will, is there something I can do for you?"

Joining her on the couch the Cdr smiled softly, "Maybe, I'm not sure, but Data and Geordi have encountered a slight problem and I offered to come and talk to you about it." Seeing that he had aroused Ehliena's curiosity he continued. "They still can't work out how the echo from the energy pulse the other night originated in your room."

Ehliena remained silent, she alone knew the reason for the echo – and was not about to divulge that secret to anyone – not even her First Officer. Will raised his eyebrow, making her realise that he was waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry Will, I really have no idea. Have Data and Geordi managed to work out where the original pulse came from, maybe then they can find out how the two are related."

The Cdr frowned, knowing from her tone of voice that Ehliena was hiding something, but deciding to leave it for now. He was sure something would come out sooner or later. Telling her that the engineering officer and second officer were still working on the problem he excused himself and returned to his duties.

Ehliena sighed, no longer interested in her book. Standing up, she moved to a free space in her quarters and started going through some Makbara exercises. After a few minutes her decision was made, no-one must know what had happened, for Horatio's sake.

&&

Horatio returned to his quarters, his mind turning over rapidly. The news that an echo had occurred in Ehliena's quarters had surprised him – and he was now worried. What had happened? There was only one person on board who might have an answer besides Ehliena herself. After a quick shower he changed into casual clothes and headed for 10 forward.

Guinan smiled as her 'cousin' walked in, she had heard the rumours flying around the ship and resolved to tackle Horatio about them straight away, knowing that the Ambassador would certainly become embarrassed by some of the things that were being said.

"So Horatio, what can I get you… The usual, or something a little more… enlightening…"

He chuckled softly, "Thanks Guinan, at least you're not too afraid to say something, everyone else seems to be."

She laughed, "Only because of your position, believe me, if you were just an ordinary crew member, you'd really be on the receiving end. You'll still get a few comments directed at you in the future though, especially when all the fuss has died down."

Horatio sighed, "This is a part of my Symehk self that I never expected to have to explain, but I can sense that most people are a little embarrassed by the situation."

Guinan gave a sympathetic smile, "Horatio, generally what happens behind closed doors, stays behind closed doors – and people respect that privacy. Your little light display the other night told everyone on board what you were up to…"

The Ambassador blushed, "It wasn't my intention – I didn't even realise it would happen. It didn't on Risa."

"But would you like everyone to know the next time?"

Horatio shook his head, "On Symehk it was a natural occurrence – not every time a pairing renewed themselves, but here… I have come to value my personal time. I would like to keep it that way." He hesitated slightly, "There is still one problem."

"Oh?"

"Ehliena. Apparently there was an echo of the pulse in her quarters. That has never happened before – and I have checked with Manager Mandela just to be sure."

Guinan was surprised, she had not known about the echo, but her mind was now quickly searching for answers. In the meantime, she needed more information, "Have any of the other Symehk experienced energy pulses?"

Horatio nodded, "Several, but none of the magnitude that happened here – and none with an echo." Guinan tried to conceal her mirth, but he spotted it and sighed, "I guess I'd better be ready for the jokes when they come."

The bartender chuckled, "I'm afraid so, but try not to react – it'll only increase the amount of jokes flying around. Now, why do you suppose an echo occurred?"

Horatio shrugged his shoulders, "I really don't know, I originally thought it might be because of Ehliena's empathy, but there are several of her compatriots working with my people on Earth and they never experienced a thing." He hesitated for a moment, "Due you think it might be related to what we did after the Romulan incident?"

Guinan became thoughtful, "You know you might have a point, for a while you were watching her so carefully…" She paused, "Horatio, if you decide to talk to Ehliena yourself, be very very careful. She might take it the wrong way - you know how sensitive she can be - especially if she realises you can read her negative emotions..."

The red-head frowned slightly, understanding Guinan's caution, thanking her for the drink and chat, he made his way back to his quarters to think.

&&

Will Riker made his way to Ehliena's quarters, he was accompanied by the Ambassador who had come to him with a possible reason for the pulses echo. "You know her better than anyone else Will, you'll know if she's hiding something."

The First Officer said nothing at first. He had already come to the conclusion that Ehliena was hiding something, but wasn't sure if he could help. "It doesn't mean she'll talk to me Horatio, she could actually react the opposite way and clam up completely."

Horatio nodded his understanding, "but we have to try Will, for her sake."

&&

Ehliena looked from one man to the other, not able to believe what she was hearing. "Are you telling me that Horatio was the person 'watching' me after the Romulan incident?" She stood and walked to the window of her room arms wrapped around her, she had suspected it but hadn't been certain, now she was sure.

She swallowed, it was even more important now that she said nothing about the link that she had with Horatio, soon Deanna would be back and she could leave the Enterprise, it would be the only way the link would be broken. Ehliena was convinced of that.

"Ehliena, Horatio is worried that when he dissolved the link with you, that maybe the break was not complete, that part of it still remains and that the pulse came to you through that link. Is it possible?"

The counsellor shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure, what Horatio created was to sense my negative emotions – it shouldn't work the other way. I would have to find out for you."

Will frowned, sensing that Ehliena was blocking him once more. Catching Horatio's eye, he indicated that the Ambassador should leave to allow him to confront the empath more directly. She would certainly dig in her toes if Horatio remained.

"Well when you find out, would you let me know Ehliena? I really don't want to put you through this situation again if that is the explanation."

Ehliena glanced over her shoulder and nodded, then realising that Horatio had decided to leave, escorted him to the door with a smile. "I'll let you know as soon as I have an answer."

As the door closed, she turned to look at the commander, swallowing when she saw the look on his face. Will was not going to let her go that easily.

Sitting up a little in the chair, Will steepled his fingers together before looking her straight in the eye, "What's going on Ehliena?"

"Nothing."

He frowned, gritting his teeth a little, "Of all the crew members on board this ship Ehliena, I never thought you would be the one to lie to me."

Ehliena blanched amending her earlier statement. "Nothing you need to worry about Will. It is something that I have to deal with, but will soon be over."

"What will soon be over?" Will's voice had a hard edge to it. Ehliena became uncomfortable, realising that Will was not going to let this slide. He was no longer her friend, her cousin's boyfriend… but the first officer of a Starship, and her superior.

Ehliena turned away slightly, her voice barely above a whisper "Will, please… Don't."

The Cdr stood up and walked across to his counsellor, standing behind her, waiting. Ehliena closed her eyes but she could sense just how close he was. Normally, she would feel comforted by his presence, he truly had become her 'big brother', but right now she wasn't feeling any kind of comfort, quite the opposite in fact.

"Ehliena, tell me what the hell is going on, or I swear you'll answer to the Captain."

**

Ehliena dropped her head, knowing that this was no idle threat. Taking a deep breath, she accepted defeat, turning to face him, she saw the anger in his eyes. "When I leave the Enterprise, this situation will be over."

The first officer remained still, some of his anger replaced by curiosity, but determined not to let Ehliena get away from him. "Go on…"

Ehliena moved to the couch and sat down, before looking up. "Horatio's idea that there is a link between us is correct. The further I am away, the weaker it becomes."

"So why didn't you tell him?"

Ehliena swallowed, "Because he would blame himself for creating it."

Will's anger began to evaporate a little, the look on Ehliena's face had shown how helpless she felt and he suddenly realised that this was not a recent occurrence. "How long have you known about this link?"

Ehliena closed her eyes and her head dropped. Will moved to her side when he realised how upset she was, "The link has been there since the Symehk arrived on board."

The Cdr was stunned, "So Horatio didn't create it?"

The empath shook her head, "No… I think I did… At first I wasn't sure – but recent… events… have confirmed my theory."

Will was astounded by Ehliena's admission. Slowly she explained how she had communicated with the then Sentinel through 'thought energy' and how she had told it that she would always be available if it needed anything.

"At that time, the Sentinel was trying to tell me about its people – the culture of its ancestors, but I couldn't quite understand. I explained the principle of a 'shared' mind transfer – similar to a Vulcan mind meld, but that instead of one mind being transferred to another, information could be shared by both."

"I set up the situation – and the Sentinel followed up. It helped us a great deal to understand each other more clearly. Just before the Symehk regained their physical form I dissolved the link, but I don't think it worked completely. When the Sentinel became Horatio, I could still sense where he was, and by concentrating, what he was doing – and to a much lesser extent how he was feeling – when his emotional reaction to something was very strong."

She began to sob quietly, "I tried to break the link again and again, but somehow it wouldn't work. So I had to be careful, make sure that I blocked my own thoughts and feelings from moving towards Horatio, tried to block his thoughts and feelings from coming to me."

"I never wanted this to happen, to be able to read him so easily, goes against everything I've ever stood for."

Will remained silent for a moment, "Did the Romulan incident have any effect on the link?"

Ehliena nodded, "It made it stronger, the time I spent away helped to neutralise the effect a little, but not much."

The Cdr sat back a little on the couch and sighed, his anger replaced with concern. "So you cannot break this link between you?" Ehliena shook her head. "Then you need to tell Horatio what is going on."

"No."

The strength of her answer surprised Will, "Ehliena…"

The empath stood her ground, "No Will. Horatio must never know that we are linked. Never."

Will's anger began to return, "You have to Ehliena, it's only fair…"

Ehliena stood up, "NO… I won't hear of it. It will affect him too much. He will stop trying out new things… Stop trying to learn. If he knows that I can sense him, feel what he's doing, it'll inhibit the growth of his character. I will NOT influence who he becomes. He must not know."

The Cdr became annoyed, "Ehliena, you shouldn't keep it a secret from him, you should tell him and let him choose what he wants to do."

Ehliena refused to back down. "I won't – what kind of friend would I be if I he knows that I can sense his most intimate moments. He needs to learn, to move forwards… I will not be the cause of him backing away from his new life, regretting the decision that he has made. I won't do it."

"I can understand how you've wanted to protect him Ehliena, but he's not a child. He's a grown man who wants to learn how to deal with his responsibilities as an adult."

Ehliena shook her head, "No… I can't. I won't. He is NOT the Horatio Caine I have in my mind – if he knows about the link he might try and become that person. I will not dictate who he becomes, he has to find his own way."

Will stood up and stared at her. "Call yourself a friend? This is why you've kept your distance isn't it… All along you've kept a space between the two of you. Hiding the truth. If I was in Horatio's position, I would hope that my friends would tell me the truth, so I could LEARN how to deal with the situation."

Seeing the stubborn look on her face, Will became more angry. "You say you're his friend, so be one. Either you tell him about the link and let him decide what he wants to do, or I will. You have a week." Turning on his heel, the Cdr walked out of the door.

Ehliena almost screamed in frustration and sat on the couch, head in her hands. _Why? Why did this have to happen now? It's not fair. I cannot influence who Horatio becomes…I MUST NOT influence who he becomes… What he does, who he is with…He is not MY Horatio…_


	3. Together

Horatio looked up from the book he was about to start reading, startled by the thoughts that had just come through his mind. Suddenly he could sense someone suffering great anguish and frustration, it only took him a moment to realise it was Ehliena.

The slight connection he had had with her from the beginning that he had held on to, to keep himself balanced, to help him overcome his initial insecurity in his human form had once more allowed him to detect negative feelings from her. The link that he had deliberately kept open - that he had used to watch over her – was once again pulling at his emotions.

Quickly he left his quarters and caught the turbolift to her deck and activated the chimes when he reached the door. After a few moments he rang the chimes again and was rewarded by a muffled 'come in'.

He was shocked by her appearance, eyes red from crying, her usually calm character gone. Sitting beside her on the sofa he said nothing at first, still trying to clear his own mind from the thoughts he had received and wondering what Will might have said to make her react the way she had.

"Ehliena, what's wrong, what happened?"

The empath shook her head and countered his question with one of her own. "What are you doing here?"

Horatio hesitated for a moment, not sure what to say, before taking a deep breath, "I… sensed you were upset." Ehliena stared at him, for a moment not understanding what he meant, then she began sobbing quietly. Horatio sighed, "Ehliena, please tell me what's going on… It has something to do with me, doesn't it?"

Ehliena shook her head, not wanting to answer his question. First she had to sort out her own mind, before she could tell him what was happening. Horatio became more concerned, Ehliena's emotions were starting to come through the block she usually held in place and he could almost read them.

"Ehliena, please… I know whatever it is that is upsetting you must be to do with me. I can sense it."

Looking at him Ehliena pulled herself together. The concern on his face touched her deeply and she realised that Will was right. She had to tell Horatio the truth.

She explained how she had been unable to completely dissolve the link that had been created between them and that the Romulan incident had made it stronger. Horatio took the news calmly listening to her explanations.

"I am so sorry Horatio, that's why at the times when your emotions were at their strongest I would keep myself away. I was afraid I would influence who you became. It was so important to me that you should have the freedom to adapt to our way of life – to build your own character."

Horatio smiled softly, "and you have done Ehliena, I thank you for that. But right now that's not important. What's important is that you're ok."

Ehliena stared at Horatio, he had just quoted words from the old show at her – but had he done it on purpose? Was it something that he had just absorbed from her – or something else?

Horatio caught her glance and chuckled, "I've been watching the show…"

The empath was startled – not only by his admission, but also by the fact that Horatio had answered her unspoken question. She was about to say something when he continued, "Ehliena, I can understand very clearly why the character Lieutenant Caine inspires such respect in you. I would be fortunate indeed if I were anything like him."

"But you are like him… maybe not exactly, but…" Ehliena's voice tailed off, feeling a little embarrassed, "Horatio, there's something I need to tell you…"

Quietly she began to explain the extent of the link between them, how she could sense where he was and read his emotions and feelings – just by focusing her abilities. Haltingly she told him about the echo effect in her room. "Horatio, when your emotions are at their strongest, I feel what you are feeling, I can almost see what you are seeing, read your thoughts as if they were my own."

The red-head was stunned, "So the other night, when Laren and I…" Abruptly he stood up and moved away from her, not sure how to react. At first he was angry, annoyed at Ehliena for not telling him the truth earlier, but then he realised that he himself had kept the link between them open and also began to see her reasoning.

"You thought I might not enter into a relationship if I knew that you could sense whatever I was doing."

Ehliena nodded, unable to speak. Horatio's mind was in a turmoil trying to understand the implications. Ehliena gave a soft cry of pain holding her head with her hands, "Horatio, please… I don't want to send you away, but if you need to think about this, please do it elsewhere. The closer we are together, the stronger the link."

The Ambassador sat next to her, forcing himself to calm down, happy to see the relief on Ehliena's face. "You aren't reading me are you? How is it then that I affect you so easily?"

The empath sighed, "On Betazed, where everyone is telepathic and many are empathic to varying degrees, we are taught from a young age to control our internal thoughts and emotions – not to 'broadcast' how we feel and what we think. This control gets stronger as we get older – its important to learn so we don't affect other telepaths."

Horatio chuckled and interrupted, "I broadcast? Like a communications transmitter?" Seeing Ehliena's confusion at his humorous response, he took her hand gently in his. "Ehliena – have you forgotten what I am? A member of the Symehk race… A manipulator of energy… Communication – using radio waves is a form of energy – and my speciality… When we are in range of Earth – it is how I speak to the rest of my people. It is perfectly natural for me to 'broadcast'."

Ehliena gave a weak smile at his attempt to joke her out of her state. Horatio looked at her sympathetically, "I should have realised… The time when you rescued me from Worf's monster… You told me then that you had 'heard' me…"

"I didn't realise that it would affect you so much. Well, now I know, I suppose I had better learn how to 'shield' myself, just in case Geordi and Data's physical shield is not enough."

The soft smile that crossed Ehliena's face indicated her relief that the situation seemed to have a solution, though she suggested that they both rest for a few days before starting Horatio's 'training'. As he left, Horatio couldn't help sensing Ehliena's emotions before the doors closed behind him. A thoughtful look fleetingly crossed his face as he discovered something that he had hoped for, but had been too afraid to ask. The problem was – how deep did that feeling go?

&&

Ensign Ro Laren turned in surprise as she heard the door chimes, "Come in…" her thoughts of surprise turned to resignation as Horatio walked through the door.

"Hello Laren, do you have a few minutes?"

Hearing the hesitation in his voice she gave a soft smile. The events of the evening they had shared a few days before would be playing on his mind and while at the time, she had felt a little embarrassed by the situation, she realised that Horatio was even more so.

"For a friend – of course."

"Is that what we are? Friends? The other night it was a little different…"

Laren walked across the room and encouraged him to sit down, taking his hand in hers. "Horatio, that night something happened that neither of us was expecting and I'm not talking about your energy pulse flying around the ship."

"We've had lunch together and dinner a couple of times and even spent some time together – time which I did enjoy…"

"But…"

Laren dropped her head slightly, "Please don't take this the wrong way Horatio, it's just… Well, you're too nice for a girl like me. I like a partner that challenges me – stands up to me – maybe even fights me occasionally."

Horatio gave her a curious look, "I don't understand."

Ensign Ro gave him a wry smile, "Horatio, you're the type of person that likes to look after his girl, protect her and that's just not me. I like to be independent. I don't want someone to look after me – I can look after myself."

Horatio sighed; he knew that things were not going to work out between him and the feisty young Bajoran, but didn't want to leave things in a bad way. He was about to say something when she continued.

"Horatio, don't feel bad – didn't you come here to say the same thing?" Horatio blushed a little, making her chuckle softly, though she was not being unkind. "Horatio, we both know that you have strong feelings for someone else, can I just ask why you asked me out – not her?"

Horatio was stunned, how had Laren spotted… "I don't think she's interested, I mean she's quite happy to be friends, but nothing more."

Laren grinned at him and pulled her hand away, drawing her feet up underneath her, she gave him a teasing glance, "How do you know, have you asked her?"

"No, but…"

"So how do you know for sure?"

Horatio stared at the ensign, confused for a moment, "She's never hinted at anything more than just wanting to be friends, you showed that you were… interested… Add to that she'd been avoiding me for the last couple of days after our… She was a bit embarrassed by it all. Though now we've had a talk…" He dropped his head, studying his shoes intently, not wanting to mention the link between himself and Ehliena as a source of his knowledge about her feelings.

Laren laughed, but quickly smothered it, not to hurt his feelings. "Horatio, she has hidden her feelings from you for one simple reason. She feels she has no right to demand anything from you – and has been afraid that she will influence you too much as you learn about our culture."

"I've seen the way she looks at you, but she would – unlike me – never make the first move in a relationship. She can't be pushy – it's what makes her a great counsellor – people talk to her because she listens… Not because she forces them to talk."

Horatio said nothing but took a deep breath, trying to sort things out in his own mind. If what Laren said was true it confirmed what he had thought…

She sighed, "Horatio, have you been listening to me? Go, ask Ehliena out and do it soon before she leaves the Enterprise and you lose your chance. You'll regret it for the rest of your life."

"How did you guess it was…?"

Laren chuckled, "Are you serious? Most of the Enterprise has an idea how you feel about her and seen the way you watch her – I think the only one who doesn't have an idea is Ehliena herself. Probably because she's terrified she'll give herself away and stop you from building your own character."

Horatio gave her a look of consternation, so Laren explained herself, "Horatio, you're a different person with her – more relaxed for starters – and being with her makes you happy, we can all see that, so go – you have nothing to lose."

"But how?"

Laren gave him an encouraging smile, "Find out what activities she likes – and learn them yourself, ask her if she would like to join you. Or simply just ask her to join you for lunch one day."

"No… That wouldn't work."

"Oh?" The ensign was amused by his vehement answer.

"Ehliena's too private a person. She wouldn't like that. It would make her feel uncomfortable."

Laren gave him a soft look, "You see, you know her already. Use that knowledge."

Horatio stood up to leave; softly he kissed the back of her hand, "Thanks Laren, for understanding me – helping me to understand…"

Laren nodded and gave him a hug and a wide smile, "We'll always be friends Horatio – and I'm glad I was able to help you learn."

&&

Ehliena stretched back in her chair and groaned, over the last couple of days she had been snowed under with work and too tired to join her friends in her free time. Though supposedly off duty at that moment, she was feeling stiff after going over personnel evaluations for the last couple of hours, determined to clear her workload; she really should take a break.

_Ehliena._

She sighed; there was only one person on the whole ship that was strong enough to contact her telepathically, though after Horatio had found out that she could occasionally 'hear' his thoughts as if he were talking out loud, he had tried to keep them to himself. His control grew stronger daily and she appreciated his efforts intensely, it was so hard to interview someone when another person's thoughts accidentally drifted into your mind.

_Ehliena?_

_Horatio, did you need me for something?_

_I'm sorry, am I disturbing you?_

Ehliena smiled softly to herself, he was so respectful to everyone – manners that would be nice to see elsewhere on the ship – she couldn't be annoyed with him even though she had warned him that in some places it was considered extremely rude… Though he could have used the ship communications system, Horatio still preferred telepathy, saying it was much more private.

_I was looking through some files; is there something you would like me to do for you?_

A feeling of disappointment flowed into her mind, _I just wanted to talk to you for a moment, but if you're busy…_

_Horatio, its ok… I need to take a break anyway. Where are you?_

With a sense of relief and a smile, the answer came back to her. _Holodeck 3_

&&

Ehliena stood and stared around her as the holodeck doors silently closed and the arch disappeared. She was in a small woodland glade with trees towering above her, reminding her of the giant Sequoia trees near the academy. These were a little different as the bark was very pale – almost like that of the maple tree and the leaves were a pale blue-green colour.

As she looked around, she spotted a small path leading to one side and began to follow it. As she walked she found it strange that, though she could hear the sound of the breeze rustling through the leaves, there was no birdsong – or any other animal noise. In the distance she could hear a quiet rushing noise and lengthened her stride in anticipation.

As she stepped out of the trees, she gasped at the sight in front of her a smile of delight crossing her face. The sand was a pale copper colour, darker than she had seen anywhere in her visits to planets around the quadrant. The sea – a deep blue much like that of Betazed – almost made her feel homesick for the moment, before she realised that she was not alone.

Horatio sat on a nearby rock, staring out to sea, his mind obviously trying to work something out. Quietly Ehliena joined him and sat down, at first saying nothing, noting how his sombre mood was reflected in the dark clothes he was wearing. When he remained silent, she quietly asked the question foremost in her mind.

"Where are we?"

Horatio turned slightly and smiled. "Data helped me build the programme. He had found some pictures and paintings in our archives and put them together with the probe scans that were stored in the computer."

Ehliena was stunned, "this is Symehk?" As Horatio nodded, he was surprised to see a small tear escape Ehliena's eye and slide slowly down a cheek.

"It's not exactly as I remember it – but as an energy form you have a different perception of things. However something inside of me tells me this is the planet that I grew up on."

Ehliena wiped away the tear slowly, "It's beautiful… Now I see why your people were so upset at having to leave."

Horatio sighed, "By the time we left, the trees were dying and the seas had all but dried up. It was an ugly place – what you are seeing is the Symehk my ancestors discovered, before we destroyed it all."

Ehliena placed her hand on Horatio's wrist hearing the bitterness in his tone and smiled softly. "Don't blame yourself Horatio – you did your best to save the planet when you realised what had happened. At least you have survived to help others make sure they do not repeat that mistake."

Horatio returned the smile, "Do you always see the good side of things?"

Ehliena blushed, "As a counsellor, people are always feeling upset or troubled by things in their lives – while I teach them to accept their situation, I have to give them a little hope that through looking at the problem, they can find answers."

"Ah… So I'm going to be counselled then."

Ehliena chuckled and gave him a push at his teasing, "Do you need counselling Ambassador? Or did you just call me to admire the view?"

Horatio laughed, "Actually I did want to talk to you about something… Ro Laren and I have agreed not to continue our relationship."

**

Ehliena was slightly confused, Horatio seemed to have accepted the situation quite easily – a slight hint of regret – but nothing more. "How does that make you feel?"

"To be honest, at first I was wary of discussing the matter with her. I didn't want to upset her, but it turned out that she was of a like mind."

"The decision was mutual?"

Horatio nodded, "She explained that while she valued me as a good friend – I was 'not quite her type."

Ehliena tried to smother a giggle, he had picked up on Ro Laren's tone of voice perfectly, "I see… It has nothing to do with what happened the other evening?"

Horatio blushed, "No… Though I get the idea that she might somehow use what happened to her advantage." Hearing Ehliena's soft chuckle, he looked at her in consternation. "What's so funny?"

Shyly Ehliena dropped her head, "I'm sorry Horatio, but if I were you, I'd get used to the idea that some people will tease you about it for a long long time. Especially…"

"Will Riker…"

Ehliena smiled, "I hope you'll see the funny side of it – Ro Laren obviously does already and with her character, she'll turn it to her advantage…"

The red head smiled, "So I gather, she suggested that I put it behind me – and not rise to any taunts from the others… Guinan has said the same thing."

Ehliena nodded, "They're right – the more you react, the more people will tease you – but if you manage to come back at them with some kind of joke, the faster it'll die away."

Horatio nodded, accepting her advice and for a moment the two of them sat staring out into the distance, saying nothing.

"Ehliena, I'm sorry about the other night… It must have been just as embarrassing for you…"

The empath blushed, but shrugged of the thought, "It's ok, I know you didn't include me intentionally. Again there was silence for a few moments. Ehliena was just about to leave when a thought crossed her mind.

"Did Laren say anything else about the two of you breaking up?"

Horatio smiled to himself, he had left his previous explanation open ended, knowing that Ehliena would pick up on it, hoping she would. It would help him to see if she really did have some feelings for him as Laren had said she did.

"She said she was glad she had helped me 'learn' a little about being in a relationship – and that she hoped that it would help me with my next one."

Ehliena was curious, "Next one? Are you already planning?"

Horatio chuckled, "Not exactly, but I would like to know what I did wrong…"

Ehliena began chuckling too, causing Horatio to blush, making her laugh even more. "I'm sorry Horatio – but if I've been asked that question once, I've been asked it a million times. There is no right or wrong way to run a relationship – and though there are things that do go wrong and can be fixed, sometimes it's just that people aren't right for each other."

Horatio smiled softly, "Laren got to know me quite well, though we were happy during our times together, she sensed that things were not going to work out."

"Why?"

Horatio took a deep breath, "Because she realised that I had feelings for someone else."

Ehliena nodded her head thoughtfully, before Horatio's words had a chance to sink into her mind. "Are you going to act on those feelings?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know if they will be returned and I would rather just be friends if they don't feel the same way. I don't want to lose that friendship. What would you do?"

Ehliena paused, "I'm not sure, in some ways it's easier for a girl, if I like someone and want to build a relationship with them, I can drop a few hints and see what happens. Some girls are quite happy to ask a man out."

"Would you do that?"

Ehliena shook her head, blushing slightly, "No… It's not in my character. I would rather build a friendship first and then see if the guy is interested. Most of the time men are quite happy to show their interest."

Horatio nodded and fell silent, trying to work out his next move – should he admit to his feelings? He could now feel the extent of the link between them and wondered if he was right to keep his silence – should he tell Ehliena that he had kept the link open? Ehliena's reaction to his last question had brought out her shy, sensitive side, which made him hesitate slightly.

Ehliena spotted the hesitation. "Horatio, is something wrong?"

He looked at her, before turning away slightly, his voice dropping almost to a whisper, "Would you consider dating someone that you'd known for a while – that you consider a good friend? Would you risk damaging that friendship if the relationship didn't work out?"

**

Unaware of the reason behind Horatio's question Ehliena thought carefully, for some reason Horatio seemed to find her answer to this particular question very important. She answered him as truthfully as she could. "I don't know, I guess it would depend on the other person and how well I knew them."

She dropped her head for a moment, "I certainly wouldn't reject them if I thought they were sincere in their feelings – I would just be a little cautious; take things slowly until we were both sure that we were doing the right thing."

"Well, would you take up a relationship… with Will for instance – you two are very close…"

"Oh lord, heavens no…"

Horatio was surprised at her vehement answer, "Why?"

"Apart from the fact that he's dating my cousin?" Horatio nodded. Ehliena sighed, "I've known Will for longer than anyone else on the Enterprise – when he first dated Deanna I was in my teens… and insisting on going everywhere with them. Deanna thought it was cute… Will wasn't so happy about it; I was the kid sister who was getting in his way. Sometimes, I still feel like he treats me that way."

"But if you hadn't known him before, would you be interested?"

Ehliena shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe… He's attractive, makes me laugh and strong in his personality without needing to use it against me, but I don't know if I could handle his ambition… Deanna let him go once – because of his career ambitions - and then took him back, I don't know if I could do that."

"So you wouldn't date someone in Starfleet?"

Ehliena laughed, "I didn't say that – my father was a Starfleet officer – and like many girls, my head can be turned by a man in uniform. I don't think I would be able to just wait like Deanna did. Geordi's parents very rarely got together – sometimes they had the whole galaxy between them, I wouldn't want that. I would want to be closer to my man and if our careers wouldn't permit that, I don't know if I could see things through."

"Would you give up your career for him?" Horatio was surprised by Ehliena's admission and wanted to know more.

Ehliena took a deep breath, "I honestly don't know, probably I'd try and get a posting nearby so we could be close – if not together – but give up completely… That's difficult to answer, I guess if the relationship were that strong – if we wanted a family, I might consider it."

For a moment they both sat quietly, each lost with their own thoughts, Horatio glanced at Ehliena wondering where to take the conversation next. For some reason she seemed more open than he had ever seen her before and he was learning more about her – re-enforcing his own feelings towards the empath.

Ehliena caught the glance and gave an amused smile. "What is it?"

Horatio sighed, "We've never spoken like this before."

"You've never asked for my help or advice like this before…" Ehliena paused for a moment wanting to explain her words. "For the last couple of days I've sensed that you've been trying to work things out in your mind – but not finding answers. I knew that if you did come to me with questions I'd better be ready."

Horatio chuckled, "Ah – so you are counselling me then."

Ehliena blushed, "In a way. Yes, but as I'm partly to blame for you being who you are, it's only fair that I try and help you get some answers."

"So can I ask more questions?"

Ehliena smiled softly, "If it would help you to sort out your mind, but I'm not guaranteeing that I can answer them."

Horatio sat up a little straighter, he'd never seen this side of Ehliena before, more open, more confident, yet still sensitive enough to watch out for another's feelings. He was intrigued by the difference and wondered how many more layers of Ehliena's character he would need to peel away to get to her inner most self.

"So we were talking about friends… and relationships…" Ehliena nodded, "What about Worf? Do mixed species relationships bother you?"

Ehliena roared with laughter, "With my parents being mixed, do you think it would? Definitely not – just the way a person looks should not be a barrier – the trouble there is in the cultural differences. Can both couples accept their partner's point of view if it is caused by a cultural trait? If they can, it shouldn't be a problem."

Her face softened slightly, "You mentioned Worf for example. I can't help admitting that my feelings for him have changed over the time I've been here. At first he scared me – he always looks so fierce and the seriousness he has is quite daunting. However, as I've got to know him, he has become one of the people I admire most on this ship. His sense of 'honour' – and trying to do the right thing, even when it sometimes goes against his Klingon heritage makes me wish there were more like him around."

"Seeing him with Alexander shows a different side of his nature too. To form a relationship though? No… Most Klingons like a mate that challenges them – and I am not that type. Competitive at sport, or logic games, yes, but in love… No… That's not for me. I know Worf would never hurt me, but his strength still scares me. Don't get me wrong, I like a man to be strong, as do most girls, but I need someone who can understand me more."

Horatio narrowed his eyes, a few things that Ehliena had said were sorting themselves out in his mind, giving him hope that maybe he wasn't wrong about how she might react when he spoke about his own feelings.

**

"It sounds as though the man who wins your heart is going to have to be pretty special…"

Ehliena blushed and dropped her head, trying to block her emotions from leaking out. Somehow Horatio had got her talking about some of her most private thoughts, those she locked away tightly inside. "Not really – I know that the characteristics and personality that I look for is not present in everyone, so one day I will have to choose between the idealistic and realistic… Lets face it – I'm not the perfect match for anyone either."

Horatio raised an eyebrow, "Are you serious? Most of the men on this ship think you're adorable…"

Ehliena swatted a hand at him, "Yes, I know – the ideal girl to take home to mother… But most are afraid to ask me out – now why would that be? Certainly not my rank. My Betazed heritage? Possibly… But after nearly eighteen months on the Enterprise, no-one has asked me out."

"Why?"

Ehliena shrugged, "I don't know, they might be looking for someone more exciting – like Ro Laren, or they perceive me to be someone different. The fact that I can read their minds certainly puts them off."

"But you would never do that, unless they gave you permission."

Ehliena sighed, "You know that – so do several others, but it's still what they think. I guess that's the one thing I hate most of all. People prejudging me. One day I wish someone would look beyond my heritage and my gifts and see me for who I am." She fell silent and Horatio said nothing sensing that Ehliena had opened up an old wound that had not totally healed.

Ehliena in return appreciated Horatio's silence, she didn't really want to talk about her own feelings any more, but also didn't want to push Horatio away. She had been doing that all too often recently and she wasn't being fair to him, wasn't being the friend she had promised to be.

"How do you see me Ehliena?"

The question, spoken so quietly she barely heard it, caught Ehliena by surprise. She hesitated for a moment, weighing up her answer. Should she just give Horatio the basic truths – how he was perceived by all? Or should she give him her personal feelings about his character.

Taking a deep breath she gave a soft smile, "Are you sure you want to know?"

Horatio nodded, "How am I to learn to adjust to my partner if I don't know how she sees me? How can I change my weaknesses if I don't know what they are…? Am I enough like the Lieutenant that I can watch the show and see myself?"

Ehliena caught his hand. "Stop. There are similarities between you – but you are not the same. Part of that is due to the society that you live in. I have never seen you angry – annoyed on occasion, but never truly angry the way that he gets about an injustice. You both have the same sense of right and wrong – a willingness to help those in trouble."

"You are a calmer, more relaxed person than he is – not surprising when you see the world he lived in. Yet you are not afraid to take the tough decisions, and stand by them. People respect you for that. The way you try and help when you can, your thirst for knowledge – it is in both of you."

"You are supportive and loyal to your friends as he is to his team and you will probably be just as protective over your loved ones. Sensitive to those in pain and who need your help."

"Your Symehk side has helped you become a great ambassador and you are able to see both sides of an argument and help others work out their differences. It is one of your greatest strengths."

Ehliena paused, Horatio was staring at her, mouth slightly open as he tried to process everything she had said. He chuckled for a moment, "Well I had to ask, didn't I."

Ehliena gave him an amused grin, "You also have a wicked sense of humour that makes everyone laugh and feel at home. I don't know if Lt Caine had that – but I think it's possible."

Horatio smiled, during the last hour or so, he had discovered as much about Ehliena as he had about himself – and found that his thoughts about her were correct. Approached directly she had been honest with her answers as he thought she would be, though careful – not wanting to hurt his feelings.

Ehliena too had realised that her perceptions about him had changed – she no longer had to try and separate 'Ambassador Caine' from 'Lieutenant Caine' in her mind. They were different people – similar in their characters, and she was now able to separate them completely.

Glancing down Horatio noticed that Ehliena had not yet released his hand and smiled softly, "Thanks for talking to me… I should have spoken to you much sooner about relationships instead of asking Will and the others – I would have understood so much more if I had."

"Why didn't you?"

Horatio blushed, "I didn't want to embarrass you, some of my questions would have needed quite… explicit answers. Please, don't be upset."

Ehliena smiled, "I'm not upset at all. I'm glad you were able to find someone to talk to – it's not always easy."

"I can always talk to you; you're a good listener Ehliena."

The empath laughed quietly, "It goes with the territory, to help, counsellors have to be good at listening. You're not so bad yourself you know – as I have said before - you would make a good counsellor."

The red-head smiled, "Well I guess that is due to my ancestry. The El Aurian heritage is coming out…" He swallowed before he voiced his next question. "Could we do this again? Just meet and talk a little – not as part of your job… but as friends?"

Ehliena smiled, "I'd like that, it's not often that I can… talk to someone. I'm so used to listening – sometimes I need to be listened to…"

Horatio paused a moment, "I can do that for you, if you need it… But I would like to do more."

Ehliena stared at him, not believing her ears. Was Horatio asking her out? As his eyes searched her face for a reaction she smiled shyly, "You're asking for something more than just being friends Horatio. I don't want to risk losing what we have."

Horatio said nothing, staring out to sea. Taking a deep breath he turned to face her, lifting her chin gently with his finger, his eyes locking on to hers to show his sincerity before talking softly. "Can we…? If we take it slowly Ehliena, would we have a chance together?"

As Ehliena blushed and nodded her head, a soft smile grew across his face and he slid closer beside her, gently lifting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close for a hug, _thank you, for the chance…_

Ehliena snuggled a little closer dropping her head sideways onto his shoulder, saying nothing. There was a lot they had to talk about, but that could wait. She'd been waiting for quite a while – a few hours would not make a lot of difference. For now, she was just going to enjoy being in his company.

&&

"Dinner?"

Ehliena smiled. "Of course, where did you have in mind for this evening?"

Horatio blushed, over the last couple of months he and Ehliena had investigated various restaurants around the galaxy – courtesy of the holodeck - and generally met for lunch in 10 Forward. Free time was spent in each others company – walks in holodeck parks or challenging each other to games in the gym, mostly they returned to Symehk to talk, though generally their visits to the holodeck on those occasions were spent in companionable silence. Their friends had said nothing, giving them the space they needed to develop their relationship.

Ehliena gave him a thoughtful look as he nervously contemplated his shoes, but for once she couldn't read him – it had taken a while, but he could finally shield his emotions from her. "Horatio?"

"I was thinking… Maybe, my place?" As he spoke his head lifted and she was caught by the intensity of his eyes. It was Ehliena's turn to blush and she gave a shy smile before nodding her head slightly, accepting the invitation.

"Would 8 o'clock be ok? I have some reports to prepare first."

Horatio nodded, a smile spreading across his face, "Eight would be fine."

&&

Ehliena sighed, checking through her wardrobe had not taken long – but she suddenly found the need to wear something different, something special for the evening, something that Horatio would like. A smile crossed her face as she had an idea.

"Computer, give me a catalogue of female clothing circa early 21st century." For the next 20 minutes Ehliena scrolled through different styles of clothing before something caught her eye. The dress was calf length, silk, in a dark red. Putting on the dress after selecting it from the replicator, Ehliena sighed at the feeling of the soft material against her skin. It was perfect.

&&

The chimes rang exactly at 8 o'clock; Horatio moved to the door and opened it, stunned by what he saw. As he regained his voice he smiled, "You look beautiful. New dress?"

Ehliena chuckled softly, "I took a leaf out of your book, by a designer popular in the late 20th and early 21st century. I believe the name was Versace. I take it you approve?"

Horatio smiled his answer and escorted the empath to the dining table, collecting each serving from the replicator as it was required. Ehliena found herself talking about memories she had of her childhood, especially of her late father, also a Starfleet officer.

Horatio himself talked about life on Symehk as a 'lesser' entity, until he had been chosen for Sentinel detail and received the knowledge acquired to use the ancients communications relay. He also passed on messages from the rest of the Symehk, now living happily on Earth, though some of the older entities had found the adaptation a little difficult.

"Your Aunt was instrumental in helping them. Apparently, if she couldn't get what she needed diplomatically, she coerced, bullied and threatened people with all sorts of consequences." Ehliena chuckled, knowing that Lwaxana Troi would certainly do anything for her 'new' friends.

After moving to the couch after dessert their discussion continued in more general areas, Horatio asking about the many planets that he had never seen and the people that inhabited those planets. Ehliena had to admit that she herself hadn't seen that many, but talked about her favourites giving Horatio the reasons why.

At around midnight Ehliena made a move to leave, Horatio escorting her to the door. For a moment he hesitated, thanking her for joining him before touching her lips with the softest of kisses. Ehliena froze for a moment, in all their earlier meetings, Horatio had been careful not to push her into anything, at the most a kiss to the cheek or the back of her hand. Recently his kisses has travelled to her lips, but were always gentle and usually given as they parted for the evening – each to their own quarters.

This one was different, instead of a goodbye or a goodnight, the kiss was accompanied by a hint of sensuality that she had not felt before. Glancing up she noticed a slight blush to Horatio's cheeks as a shy expression crossed his face before he gave her a soft nervous smile.

Taking a deep breath she gave a warm smile to indicate that she was not afraid of his decision to take the next step and returned the kiss softly. She was not prepared for the reaction of that contact, it was as if a gentle breeze had for a moment caressed her bare skin and left her nerve endings tingling. She had meant to turn away, but the sensation made her hesitate, Horatio catching her with an arm when he sensed she was slightly off balance.

Looking up she caught a glint in his eye that she had spotted before when he was teasing her, though outwardly he showed nothing else. As she gave him a searching look, he gently placed his free hand on her cheek and smiled, but said nothing. She was more convinced than ever that he had been the cause of the sensation of the breeze, but couldn't work it out.

Breaking all her own rules Ehliena entered into a mind contact, not wanting to spoil the moment with the noise a verbal comment would make. _Did you do that?_

Horatio gave a deep chuckle, _do what?_ She gave him an arch look intrigued by his answer, then dropped her head feeling a little shy once more. For a moment indecision haunted her, she knew she could turn away and Horatio would not be hurt by her actions, they had just taken another step towards a deeper relationship and he would wait, but her curiosity was aroused.

She nervously bit her lip then lifted slightly to her toes kissing Horatio once more. This time it was not a breeze that she felt across her bare skin, but the softest of caresses from the lightest of finger tips. She sighed at the feelings the caress evoked, but now she knew for sure that Horatio had done something. _How do you do that?_

_Why do you want to know? _Seeing the look she gave him made Horatio laugh quietly, _oh, you like it…?_ Once again Ehliena felt the soft caress moving along her arms and across her shoulders, though his hands did not move – one remaining on her cheek the other holding her waist - the sensation making her close her eyes in enjoyment.

_Sweetheart, have you never been intimate with one of your own, another empath? _Ehliena blushed a little and shook her head. Horatio smiled, _someone told me how it could be done – but I wasn't sure – now I guess I'll have to believe them._

"You weren't sure?"

Ehliena's surprise made Horatio laugh, "I guess we can find out together…" seeing the look of hesitation on her face he smiled softly, "but maybe that's for another time."

Ehliena dropped her head, about to say something when she felt Horatio's arms wrap themselves around her, pulling her close. He said nothing, but held her tightly for a moment, sensing the conflict going on inside her mind. _You don't have to decide anything Ehliena, you know I will wait until you are comfortable._

_But that's not fair on you – to keep you waiting… _Horatio could almost hear the bitterness in her tone and took a deep breath. It was time for him to admit the full extent of his feelings.

_Ehliena, I have been waiting for you for a long time, before I even contacted the Enterprise...Even when the Symehk came on board and we became human I had to learn first… learn about your people, your race, learn about your culture and traditions. There were times when I nearly gave up, but Will, Data, Geordi, Worf and countless others helped me to continue…_

_From the moment you attempted the first contact, I knew that I had met someone that I could relate to – even my own people have difficulty talking to me because I was isolated for so long. You showed me friendship from the beginning – and respect - keeping yourself away from me because you thought you might influence who I became. _

_Sweetheart, I have loved you from the moment I arrived on the Enterprise, why else would I have persuaded my people to become human, why else would I have chosen an identity you could relate to. What you did not realise was that I chose the character of Horatio Caine because I wanted to, because I knew I could become closer to you through him. I had to wait until you could see me as the man I needed to become – that I hope I have become. The man that you need…_

Ehliena stared at Horatio, not quite believing what she was 'hearing'. The fact that Horatio was speaking telepathically was not lost on her – he knew that she would be able to sense his feelings as he 'pathed his words to her. She knew he was telling her the complete truth.

Softly she asked the question, "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Because I was afraid you would run away for good – you were always putting space between us. I didn't want to scare you."

Ehliena sighed, "I wasn't running away from you Horatio… I was scared that I would influence you too much – that's why I stayed away." _You never frightened me… I frightened myself._

"Then you entered into a relationship with Ensign Ro and I was even more afraid that you would sense my feelings – that I would cause problems for the two of you."

"And I thought you were pushing me away because you weren't interested in anything more than a friendship. If I had known otherwise, I never would have started anything with Ensign Ro. However, I did learn a lot about myself thanks to her." Catching a stray thought that Ehliena abruptly cancelled, Horatio chuckled, "You were jealous…"

The empath gave him a rueful look, "I was a little, but I squashed it… You seemed so happy…"

Horatio smiled, "I was, Laren is fun to be around – always inventing things to do, but she has this incredibly independent streak – I wasn't sure if I liked it. I did enjoy being with her though."

Ehliena gave him a wicked grin, "As the whole ship found out…"

Horatio blushed and began to chuckle, "I will never live that down, will I."

Resting her hand on his cheek Ehliena continued, "Will teases her with it whenever she starts getting a little cheeky, but she can take it – apparently she's had requests for a few dates since. I don't think I would be able to stand it, I'm not as strong as she is."

"I beg to differ; your strengths lie in a different direction. No-one on board is afraid to come and talk to you – the respect they have for you is phenomenal. Your sensitivity is your greatest strength Ehliena."

The empath sighed, "Sometimes I'm just too sensitive."

"Which can result in you feeling pain, but that is why you need someone to look after you a little. Someone to remind you of what you _can_ do when you doubt yourself."

"Are you offering to take that position?" Ehliena's tone was light, not liking the sombre turn the conversation was taking.

Horatio's tone was light also, but more serious, "If you would accept…"

Ehliena turned away slightly, "And what happens when I have to leave the Enterprise? The ship doesn't need two counsellors Horatio."

"I think we should leave that bridge for when we come to it, don't you?" Seeing the stress rising in her, he pulled her close once more, using his mind to gently massage the tension out of her shoulders.

Ehliena sighed softly snuggling in closer, enjoying the sensations. "You'd better be careful you know, I might just decide not to leave."

"Would that be a problem?"

Ehliena swallowed at Horatio's whisper, not sure how to reply. It seemed that he was waiting for her to make the first move, but she couldn't, not because she doubted his feelings any longer – or her own for that matter -but because she wasn't sure if she was ready. It would be so much easier if…

_Ehliena, I just want to wake up with you, share breakfast with you, nothing more, nothing less…_

"But what if…"

_If is a small word that causes too many problems sweetheart. Can we just forget the 'if' for tonight?_

She sighed, her heart wanting her to stay, her mind telling her to wait. She was about to say something but paused for a moment, which allowed Horatio sneak in to her mind once more.

_Please stay; I don't want the evening to end._

Playfully she swatted his shoulder, making him smile, "Will you stay out of my head while I'm trying to make a decision."

_But it is such a beautiful head… Though the mind is…_

Horatio chuckled as Ehliena gave him a look of consternation. "And what would I wear? I can't exactly sleep in my dress…"

Horatio raised an eyebrow suggestively, jumping back just in time to avoid another swat of the hand. Chuckling to himself, he whispered into his computer console and scrolled through a few pages before selecting something. Ehliena watched him carefully, trying to read his emotions, but he had tightly locked her out. "Stop trying to peak."

She pulled a face at him, "What do you expect – you jump in and out of my mind at will – and then expect me not to do the same to you?"

"When I'm choosing a gift – yes."

Making his final selection, Horatio sent it to the replicator. Feeling a little apprehensive Ehliena waited, smiling when she sensed that Horatio's mind – though full of anticipation - did not have any hint of teasing. As he turned she caught her breath, seeing a long, white, silk nightdress in his hands.

"That's not for bed, that's to wear out."

Horatio smiled softly, "But is it acceptable?" Ehliena returned the smile shyly and nodded seeing his smile become wider at her acceptance. "Then go change in the bathroom, I'll change out here."

As Ehliena disappeared Horatio sighed with relief. He had hoped that Ehliena would agree to stay but would not have pushed her had she chosen to leave. He knew he had found the one person he needed to share his life with and could sense that maybe she felt the same, but their bond was not yet complete.

Moving to the computer panel, he engaged the shields around his quarters as he had been doing every night since Geordi and Data had fitted them to his room. No-one would know that Ehliena had decided to stay unless they chanced on her as she walked out of his room wearing in the red silk dress.

A quick thought came to his mind and he chuckled, no-one would ever know, smiling to himself he ordered a casual outfit from the computer for her to change into in the morning. Quickly changing into his sleeping pants, he went into the sleeping chamber just as Ehliena walked out of the bathroom.

As he held out his hand, he noticed her blush slightly and smiled before inviting her to lie down with him and asking the computer for the lights to be dimmed. As she snuggled in closer her head on his chest, Horatio gently began to caress her arm, repeating the mind massage across her shoulders. Within minutes he could sense her heartbeat slowing, hear her breathing deepen as Ehliena drifted off into sleep.

Palming off the lights, Horatio shifted slightly to make himself comfortable and soon dozed off himself.

&&

Ehliena stirred, as her eyes opened she realised that she was alone in the large bed. Lifting her head slightly, she began to remember where she was and bit her lip nervously. _Horatio?_ He was there immediately, a soft smile on his face.

"Hey, morning, did you sleep well?"

Ehliena sat up smiling shyly, "I did, what time is it?"

Horatio slid back under the covers, pulling her back down. "It's still early – about 6.30, we have plenty of time before we have to move."

Ehliena started to pull away, "Horatio, if we're to keep our relationship low key as you suggested, I cannot be seen coming out of your room in the same dress I wore last night. Everyone will jump to conclusions."

"Is that a problem?" Horatio watched her intently waiting for her reaction, he had suggested the low key approach to their relationship it was true – but that was more for Ehliena's sake than his own. This was one area where Ehliena's sensitivity worked against her, not that he wasn't on her side.

He too liked his privacy, but a Starship with just a thousand people on board was not the easiest place to keep a secret. He knew that Ehliena felt that she was not good enough for him – due to his Ambassadorial status – but she was slowly getting over that idea.

Conscious of how her words might seem, Ehliena answered with a swift no, "It's just that I don't like being the target of idle gossip."

Horatio laughed, "And you think people haven't noticed that we're together as often as we can be? Sharing lunch and dinner every day, sweetheart, I doubt that there is anyone on the ship that doesn't know about us."

Ehliena sighed, "I agree – but it's one thing for them to talk about us being in a close relationship, and quite another for them to speculate about where I spent the night until we're ready to tell them."

Horatio smiled and pulled her close, "You have a point – but I've already planned for the contingency." He nodded toward the door where Ehliena spotted the smart slacks and top hanging. "Do you like it?"

Ehliena chuckled, "Influencing my choice of clothing now? People will definitely talk."

"If that is a yes to staying longer – and staying for breakfast, then I will continue to do it on a regular basis." Horatio settled back on the pillow and pulled Ehliena's arm across his chest so he could wrap his other arm around her waist, smiling as she gave in and moved closer. Changing the topic of the conversation, the two of them relaxed in each others company.

&&

Will hit the chimes again, surprised that Ehliena hadn't answered, she usually did straight away. Checking the time, he noticed that it was 8.30 and knew for sure that the counsellor was up and about – she hated remaining bed after eight, even if it was her day off.

"Computer, where is Counsellor Troi."

_Counsellor Troi is with the Symehk Ambassador in his quarters._

Will gave an amused chuckle, eyebrow raised. He had heard that Ehliena had been spotted entering the Ambassador's quarters the night before at around dinner time, wearing a stunning dress that had turned a few heads – both male, for the way she looked – and female, many of whom were now discussing her choice. He laughed to himself, was Ehliena going to start off a new fashion trend, just like Horatio had over six months before?

As he entered the turbo lift, he began speculating about the relationship between her and the Ambassador, certainly they seemed to be very close and he privately felt that the Ambassador was just what Ehliena needed. Smiling to himself as he stepped out of the lift onto the Ambassador's floor, he wondered if he was just about to catch Deanna's cousin out.

&&

As the chimes rang Ehliena was startled and glanced quickly at Horatio, "Relax sweetheart… We're just enjoying breakfast – remember…" Walking across the room he answered the door. "Commander, good morning, Ehliena and I were just enjoying breakfast, would you care to join us?"

A little taken aback, the Commander agreed and sat down near Ehliena while Horatio walked to the replicator and ordered some more breakfast, including coffee._ Don't panic sweetheart, he's probably trying to work things out._

"Morning Will, is everything ok?" Ehliena couldn't help laughing inside at the expression on Will's face as Horatio placed the small plate of food in front of him.

Will Riker glanced at the Counsellor, feeling a little unsure. As he began eating, he noticed that Ehliena was dressed in casual clothes, fitting with her day off. All thought of teasing her was soon gone.

"So Commander, how can we help you this morning?"

A little bemused by the situation, Will was a little slow to answer, making Ehliena chuckle, "Something wrong?"

"No, no, of course not. Ehliena, I was just wondering if you would help to prepare something for Deanna's return – it's her birthday soon and I…"

"Wanted to make it a little special. No problem, I'll have a chat with Guinan, maybe something in 10 Forward would be nice."

The Commander smiled, "Perfect, I'll leave it in your hands then. Thanks Ehliena. If you'll excuse me, I need to head for the bridge – thanks for breakfast."

Ehliena smiled and stopped him for a moment, "When is Deanna due back? I thought I would have heard something by now."

The first officer smiled, "Well her birthday is in about five weeks as you know – but she'll actually be back in two… Don't tell anyone – she wants it to be a surprise." Nodding his head, he turned and walked out of the room, not noticing the look on Ehliena's face.

Horatio was already beside her before the doors closed sensing her anguish, dropping down on the chair next to her so he could pull her close and give her comfort. If he was ever doubtful about Ehliena's feelings for him, they had been removed in that instant. _Easy sweetheart, we'll sort something out._

Ehliena was not a person who would give herself to tears, always looking to find a solution, trying to help those around her, but for the moment all she could see was darkness.

&&

"Anything from the sensor array Mr Worf?"

"Nothing at all sir, it is as if there is nothing in front of us, but we can plainly see that there is."

Lt Cdr Data looked up from his instruments, "I can also detect nothing, but that is an answer to this problem in itself. I should be receiving something – light readings, gravity etc. However, I am getting nothing at all.'

"Is this a hole Mr Data?" The Captain was a little concerned for his ship and the people on board.

"I am not sure sir – holes generally cannot be seen and this is quite clearly visible"

The Captain was not about to take any chances, "Back us away Ensign, ½ Impulse." As the ensign at the helm responded to her Captain's request and the ship began to move slowly, its bridge crew were stunned to se e a light emitting from the centre of the darkness.

"We are being probed Captain." Jean-Luc stood and walked forward, stopping just behind Data's chair, "Keep us moving Ensign. Mr Data, Mr Worf, anything at all?" Both officers answered in the negative.

The Captain paused for a moment before taking a decision, "Counsellor Troi to the bridge."

Seconds later Ehliena stepped out of the lift surprising her Captain, "I was already on my way when you called Captain."

Jean-Luc nodded, not surprised to see that she was accompanied by the Ambassador, who discretely remained near the turbo lift door. "Can you sense something?"

Ehliena nodded, "Its some kind of life form – you need to get us away Captain, it is malevolent and we are not the first ship to pass this way – others have been lost before."

Cdr Riker was a little bemused, "How can you tell?"

The fear on Ehliena's face was noticeable, "I can sense other lives, this being is one that drains energy slowly – there are some still alive in there. I can sense their pain and their warnings. They cannot be saved."

The Captain was not happy with the pronouncement, "Are you sure we cannot get them out?" Ehliena nodded her answer, not able to speak.

"Captain, our speed has dropped; I believe we have been caught in some kind of tractor beam." Worf's information was not pleasant news.

"Red Alert…" Will Riker was concerned, "Fire Photon torpedoes and phaser at that… thing… Ensign, increase power. Warp factor 1."

"Yes sir, increasing power."

Ehliena dropped into her seat, watching as the ships weapons tried to force the life form to release them. However, nothing seemed to work, their speed only causing the rate of movement towards the darkness to decrease slowly.

"Mr Data can we break away by increasing speed?"

"I don't think so sir, it matches us each time we make a move."

Ehliena swallowed, "Sir, would you like me to try…"

The Captain looked at the Counsellor, "Ehliena, are you sure…"

"That thing will kill us sir – no doubt about it. It sees us as energy to be consumed."

Jean-Luc nodded his head, hoping that Ehliena would be able to do something. He watched as she began her work, pain flowing across her face as she searched for an answer, tears running down her cheeks as she touched the minds of those inside the beast.

"Captain, I have located its mind, but I cannot interpret the images… I don't know how to…"

Horatio walked quickly next to her, "Let me help. Let me in Ehliena…"

The first officer and Captain watched carefully as Horatio sat next to the counsellor and took her hand in his, closing his eyes as he began to follow Ehliena's train of thought. Captain Picard was taken back to the moment when he shared a mind meld with Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan and knew what Horatio was attempting to do.

The Ambassador spoke carefully, "Mr Worf, is there still a pinpoint of light somewhere visible within the darkness?"

"Yes there is Ambassador."

"Good, prepare a matter stream focused on that point of light, and release it slowly." Horatio concentrated further, "when I tell you, release a photon torpedo at that point, 5000 kilometers range… Now."

The bridge crew watched nervously as the torpedo sped toward the darkness. Suddenly, the matter stream exploded as the torpedo moved through it. For a moment nothing could be seen, but then the darkness began to recede and diminish. Ehliena crumpled to the floor holding her head in pain.

Will moved next to her, worried that once again she had been hurt doing her duty for her crew. Ehliena sighed, "I'll be ok… It just hurts."

The Captain looked closely at Ehliena and then to the Ambassador, "I want the counsellor to go to sick bay, but first – what just happened?"

Horatio sighed, "The only way to kill it was to rob it of energy, one of the minds was able to show Ehliena that the area in which they are trapped was surrounded by anti-matter. We had to kill those inside to kill the beast outside. Ehliena had to remain in contact with those minds so I could direct the torpedo in – the matter stream did the rest."

Will sighed, "Ambassador, you just…"

"I know, but I did not do it only to save us, but to give the souls trapped release. One thing I have learnt from you all is that occasionally there is a line that sometimes has to be crossed. I did not do it willingly and I may never do it again, so please…"

"Ambassador, we would never presume… Now, please, take your lady and both of you get checked out and relax for the rest of the day, if you can." Horatio nodded at the Captains request, gently he supported Ehliena to the turbo lift and they both went inside.

Will Riker was curious at his Captains choice of words and saw the thoughtful look on his face. "You know Number One, that's the second time that the Counsellor and Ambassador have worked together to help save this ship… Would be a shame to separate such a partnership don't you think?"

The Cdr gave a curious smile, "You have something in mind sir?"

Jean-Luc smiled, "Oh yes, but I need to sort a few things out. If you need me, I'll be in my ready room."

&&

Horatio sighed; he and Ehliena were walking through a holodeck image of Hyde Park, London on a spring day, somewhere in the early 20th century. He could sense that she was concerned about something, but was trying to hide it from him.

"Talk to me."

Ehliena dropped her shoulders a little, "I was just thinking, Will told us that Deanna was due back on board in two weeks, but I still haven't heard anything about my transfer. It's very strange."

"Maybe they've decided to leave you on the Enterprise."

The counsellor shook her head, "Not possible, the ship doesn't need two counsellors and someone in my field is always needed elsewhere, there are not a lot of us that combine empath and telepath. The only thing I can think of is that they're undecided as to where I would best be suited."

"What do you mean?"

Ehliena gave a half smile, "After the Romulan incident, the Captain sent in a recommendation that I should not be sent to a fighting ship, but that I would be more suited to exploration or diplomatic missions. Apparently, that did not go down too well – a couple of Captains felt that I would be a perfect addition to their on board arsenal…"

"Won't his recommendation have slowed down your career?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Possibly, but I'm glad he did it, I don't know if I could do that again."

"You just did sweetheart, against that dark… thing."

"No… That was different, I was giving relief to those souls that were slowly being eaten away – besides – I wasn't alone this time, you were with me."

Horatio wrapped his arm around her shoulder; _I'll always be with you…_ Ehliena snuggled in closer drawing comfort from the man who had stolen her heart, hoping that he was right, but knowing that where Starfleet was concerned, nothing was guaranteed.

Elsewhere on the ship, a very happy Captain smiled to himself. He had just managed to ensure the future of a very unique member of crew.

&&

Deanna laughed, she was so happy to be back on board the Enterprise among her friends. Ehliena had organised a party for her, part welcome, part birthday. She had come on board about a week ago, much to everyone's surprise, though her cousin had let slip that she knew – courtesy of a certain First Officer.

Glancing around the room she spotted Will chatting with the Ambassador and smiled softly. Ehliena had blushed when Deanna had asked if everything was ok, confirming to the older counsellor that her cousin was indeed dating Horatio, though they were keeping it very quiet.

Ehliena herself was talking to Guinan, smiling and laughing too, but Deanna could tell that she was hiding her concern. As yet, nothing had been heard from Starfleet about her new posting and Deanna knew that her cousin was worried. As she was about to walk over and join Ehliena and Guinan, she heard the sound of someone gently tapping a glass to attract attention.

"Your attention please everyone."

Instantly the room became silent at the Captain's request, many wondering what was going on as he very rarely gave speeches at any kind of gathering unless it was part of his duties.

"It is not often that we are all able to gather together due to our duties, but I am happy to see everyone here. For several reasons, first to celebrate the return of our Counsellor Deanna Troi and to wish her many happy returns for her forthcoming birthday, though in the great female tradition, she will not be revealing her age."

A ripple of laughter circled the room and died out slowly as the Captain's speech continued in a more sombre vein. "However, with Deanna's return, it means that we now have one counsellor too many and that is not acceptable to Starfleet. Ehliena, your tour on board the Enterprise has not been an easy one, yet you have acquitted yourself extremely well and I am glad to have had you on my crew."

Several 'hear, hears' and soft applause made Ehliena drop her head slightly, blushing at the compliments that she could hear from different directions. Jean-Luc waited for a few moments before continuing.

"In fact, when I heard that they would be posting you to some out of the way settlement called Starfleet Academy, I protested strongly." Ehliena gasped, the Academy was considered a prime posting, why would the Captain have protested?

"I feel the Academy has plenty of counselling staff and your talents would have been wasted there. Therefore, I made a suggestion. As some of you may know, the Enterprise is currently heading for Deep Space Nine, where I have been asked to oversee diplomatic negotiations between several groups."

"Some of the negotiations will be relatively easy – consisting of trade agreements, others more complex. I pointed out that I would need the best team possible to obtain a satisfactory outcome. Starfleet have agreed."

"Ambassador Caine, you are going to head the team that will work out the trade agreements, all races involved have accepted your inclusion – and two of them actually insisted that you be there to make sure that there is no misunderstanding."

Horatio nodded his acceptance of the task set before him and the Captain continued. "I will join you for some of the more delicate negotiations, but I pointed out to Starfleet that you would need some assistance and that so far you have worked alone. They agreed that as the rest of the Symehk have requested to remain Earthbound for a while, you should have a Starfleet officer as your official Aide."

The Captain paused, noting that some of the crew around him were hiding light smiles. They had served with him for quite sometime and knew how he liked to work, but others were still new and not so sure.

"As time is not something we have in great quantity, we could not move to another Starbase and collect someone, but as I pointed out to the Admiral, I already have someone on board who is uniquely suited to the task."

"Lieutenant Senior Grade Ehliena Troi. Would you accept a transfer to the Diplomatic Corps to work directly with Ambassador Caine as his Aide?"

Ehliena stared at the Captain, not able to believe what she was hearing. A few chuckles could be heard around the room, everyone smiling at the Captain's move. A nudge from Guinan reminded her that she needed to give an answer. "Yes sir, I would accept the transfer, if both you and the Ambassador think I am suitable for the job."

Horatio raised an eyebrow, _you have to ask?_ The look on his face was a clear enough indication to everyone else in the room of his answer, but he too gave a formal answer to the question.

"Just a moment sir." Will stepped in quietly as Jean-Luc had primed him. "Due to the delicate situations that often surround negotiations, Aides have to be at least Lieutenant Commander or above. With all due respect to the Lieutenant, she does not hold the rank to take the position."

Ehliena dropped her head, her mind in turmoil – so much so that she did not notice the chuckles among the senior staff.

The Captain nodded, "Hmmm. You're quite right number one; well in that case we'd better do something about it." Scaring her out of her thoughts, he called her. "Lieutenant Troi, step forward."

Ehliena did as she was told, moving to stand in front of the Captain as ordered. From his pocket he produced a small box, "For her dedication and selfless commitment to the Enterprise, Starfleet acknowledges that Lieutenant Ehliena Troi has performed above and beyond the call of duty. As a result, from this day forth, she will be promoted to Lieutenant Commander with all privileges accorded to that rank. Congratulations and good luck in your new role."

Ehliena stood still while the Captain added her new insignia to her collar. She knew within minutes that everyone on board would know of her new rank and position. After shaking hands with her Captain, she was surrounded by her friends, giving their congratulations and best wishes. _Congratulations sweetheart, we'll celebrate later…_ Horatio's thought from across the room was full of pride at her achievement and she felt the phantom kiss on her cheek as he raised his glass in salute.

&&

"Captain, may I have a word?"

Jean-Luc smiled as he turned around, Horatio was still very formal in the way he liked to do things, but his relationship with Ehliena was helping his conversation to become less stilted and more natural.

"Of course Ambassador, how can I help you?"

Horatio explained how Ehliena used to help him prepare for any diplomatic work. "We used to meet in her office, but as Deanna will be resuming her duties as Counsellor, that could be a bit of a problem."

The Captain nodded, "Hmmm yes I can see that might be a problem for you, but I don't know where we can fit you, generally, the Enterprise does not carry a full time Ambassador on board – though many ships have a liaison team. However, they are usually designated as Diplomatic ships and have a different layout, I suppose you could use the observation lounge…"

Horatio took a deep breath, hoping that the Captain would accept his idea. "I understand that there are several quarters normally allotted to families that are empty, would it be a problem if I took over one of those? I could vacate the quarters I have now. The extra room that most families use as a dining room could be used as my 'office' and Ehliena and I would not be getting in anyone's way."

The Captain hid a smile, he was not telepathic in anyway, but sensed that the larger quarters would also be better for a more personal reason. "It seems like a very good idea Ambassador, I'll talk to Commander Riker about it – you'll want it shielded of course."

As Horatio nodded, he blushed slightly at the reference to shielding, but managed to hide it well. As he gave the Captain his thanks and turned away, Jean-Luc stopped him and spoke quietly. "Ambassador, I am glad to see that you have finally settled to our way of life. Please accept my best wishes for your future work with Ehliena, I feel that we have yet to see how strong the two of you truly are as a team."

Horatio gave him a short nod, but the Captain was not yet finished, "Horatio, I am glad I was able to help, please let me know when I can be of further service…"

The Ambassador gave a soft smile, "Thank you Captain, while I hope that Ehliena and I will be able to manage any diplomatic situations, we would appreciate your insight, you do have far more experience than either of us in that respect. However there is one area in which I will need your assistance, though maybe not just yet."

The Captain nodded, "Whenever you need me Ambassador, just let me know."

Across the room Deanna was sharing a few jokes with Will, Geordi and Data, though she was looking around carefully, "Has anyone seen Ehliena?"

Geordi chuckled, "She disappeared about ten minutes ago, I saw her leave. She seemed ok though."

Deanna nodded, "The promotion and new post will have startled her a little – I'm sure she's gone looking for some peace and quiet. That's her way. Maybe I should go and make sure she's ok."

Will caught her shoulder, "Don't you dare, she doesn't need you jumping in on her, besides – I think someone else has had the same idea and I think he's much more suited to the task." He nodded towards the door, where the friends saw Horatio slipping out quietly.

&&

Horatio didn't need the computer to find Ehliena, his senses told him exactly where she was, though he could have guessed easily. What did surprise him was the location she had chosen on holodeck 3.

_Why Symehk?_

Ehliena smiled softly as Horatio emerged from the wooded path and joined her on the rocks overlooking the bay. _Because it's more peaceful than any other place I know._ Horatio smiled and sat behind her, arms wrapped around her waist head resting on her shoulder as he felt her lean back into him.

_I've asked the Captain for larger quarters…_

_Why?_

_Because Deanna will want her office back and we need somewhere to work. I've asked if it would be possible to have rooms normally given to a small family – Then the second room can be converted into a small office area._

Ehliena nodded her head slightly, it was a good idea. She was just about to say something when a wisp of thought caught her attention and she realised that Horatio had not told her everything.

_Is there anything else you want to tell me?_

Horatio paused, he had allowed the thought to escape to peak Ehliena's curiosity. _Well, I'll be moving in there of course – and Geordi will be putting in the shields for me as I have at the moment._ He hesitated slightly, hoping that his next move wasn't too soon.

_You know, larger quarters mean more space… _

Ehliena turned her head slightly trying to see the look on his face, but in the evening light that she had requested, she couldn't quite see anything. _So you'll have plenty of room to move around in._

_Plenty of room to feel alone in…_

Ehliena sighed softly, she had a feeling where this was heading, but wasn't sure how far Horatio was going to take it. _What are you saying?_

Horatio took a deep breath and for a moment switched to verbal communication, "I guess I'm saying that if we were on Earth, I'd be asking for you to move in with me…"

Ehliena bit her lip nervously, on top of the day's other surprises, she felt a little overwhelmed. Cautiously she asked a question, _how long have you been thinking about this…?_

Horatio chuckled softly, knowing that Ehliena would not like to think she was pushing for anything. _Since the moment you accepted my feelings for you… and I would also like everyone to know that we are together._

"They already know that, we don't need to say anything."

"I would just like to make it… official. Nothing formal, but it would be nice to escort you to a concert or play being presented, rather than arriving separately…"

Ehliena turned slightly, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. _I think that sounds like a great idea… When do we start?_

_How about now? Everyone is enjoying Deanna's party – we could go and get changed and I'll pick you up. Then we can go back to the party together._

&&

Approaching 10 Forward, Ehliena began to feel nervous, she had put on the red silk dress at Horatio's request and taken her hair out of its usual ponytail. Horatio caught hold of her arm and looped it through his, sending her a phantom caress along the arm as he did so. _Ready?_

Ehliena took a deep breath and nodded her head. As Horatio escorted her through the doors, she saw a couple of heads turn, broad grins indicating that they'd been noticed. A small ripple of applause came from the corner of the room making her blush when she saw that Will and Deanna were leading that small group.

Behind the bar Guinan was grinning and pouring two identical drinks that looked a little unusual for 10 Forward, though she found them looking familiar. Bringing them over Guinan chuckled, "it seems that everyone is going 21st century retro these days, so I thought I'd join in… Mojito?"

Ehliena chuckled and the smile on Horatio's face showed that he too was enjoying the joke. The next moment they were joined by their friends, Will leading the teasing as Ehliena knew he would. "About time you two sorted yourselves out. You've been keeping us waiting."

Geordi joined in, "Data and I were trying to work out if we could make something electronic to drag you together – but Horatio could have probably been able to undo it, or break it with that energy manipulation thing that he can do."

Everyone was chuckling when Worf, quite out of character grasped Horatio firmly by the shoulders. "Congratulations my friend, you have found what many Klingons search their whole life for; a mate that compliments them perfectly."

Catching Ehliena in a gentle hug he astounded his friends further. "You will bring honour and joy to this ship and your family Ehliena, should you ever need help of any kind you will know where to find me."

"Should either of you feel the need for security during a negotiation, and my duties permit it, I will provide that service myself."

Will nodded agreement, "An excellent idea Worf, the Ambassador and his aide will certainly require an official warrior escort on some worlds to be treated with the respect they deserve. I will make a note that it becomes part of your duties."

Worf straightened in pride and nodded his head, making his friends smile, Will continuing the conversation. "Horatio, we'll start preparing your new quarters tomorrow, hopefully they'll be ready within a couple of hours and you can move in. Ehliena we'll start to prepare your new quarters too, Lieutenant Commanders deserve better than Lieutenant's quarters."

Ehliena blushed as Horatio began to chuckle, "that won't be necessary Will, but I would like a hand or two to help move Ehliena's things into… our… new quarters."

A few eyebrows raised, but the smiles that accompanied them were genuine, Deanna pulled Ehliena to one side to give her cousin a hug, "I think it's wonderful that you two are together and staying on the Enterprise. At least you can show your relationship out in the open."

Ehliena chuckled wickedly, startling her older cousin with the confidence she now had, "You could too you know…" Dropping her voice to a whisper she continued, "You just need to give Will a good nudge…"

Deanna's eyes opened wide in amazement, her tone light and happy, "Hmmm, you could be right there…" She moved closer, whispering conspiratorially, "Race you to the altar…"

Ehliena shook her head, "No… not yet… give me a year…"

Deanna burst out laughing; _somehow I don't think Horatio will wait that long judging by the look on his face…_ Ehliena grinned and the two of them rejoined their friends for the rest of the evening.

&&

As they walked back to Horatio's quarters Ehliena sighed, wondering whether she should return to her own room. She had agreed to meet Geordi and Will at 8.30 to begin organising the new quarters for herself and Horatio and would need an early start.

As she was thinking, she felt the caress moving across her shoulders and gave Horatio a dig in the ribs, _Stop that…_

_Why?_

_I'm thinking…_

_I know, I'm trying to distract you…_

_There's a surprise…_

Horatio chuckled, slowly but surely Ehliena's confidence was growing – and against him she could hold her own, he knew it would not be long before she would be able to do the same with others. He encouraged her, knowing that she needed to be strong for her future role as his aide, but her sensitivity would always make sure that she never became over confident.

Reaching his door Ehliena hesitated slightly, still undecided about what she should do. Horatio made the decision for her, pulling her into the room and dropping a soft kiss to her lips. As he did so, he ran his hands down her spine, causing her to lean into him. _Sure you want to leave…?_

Ehliena sighed and gave in, not able to resist his advances. It was as if the open declaration of their relationship had opened another door to Horatio's complex character. As he palmed the lights down low and activated the shields, she could sense something a little different about her partner.

Removing the jacket he had worn that evening, he reached out a hand and pulled her close. She responded to the kiss willingly as it became deeper, Horatio tightening his arms around her. Feeling him start one of his caresses down her back as his hands held her face she sighed softly enjoying what he was doing.

The next moment she gasped as a shiver ran down her spine as his hands joined his thoughts, exciting nerves under her skin as well as deeper within her body. Her eyes opened wide as she felt the sensuality coursing through Horatio's body, however, she could also sense that he was holding back.

Wrapping her arms around his waist she placed her head on his chest, knowing that the position she had adopted would help him to relax. His mind was in turmoil as he fought himself for control, _Ehliena I…_

She placed a finger on his lips in a request for him to be silent. _Just hold me Horatio…_

_Maybe I should have let you return to your quarters…_

_And maybe not…_

Horatio made a startled noise, but remained silent, holding her as she had asked. Ehliena took a deep breath; his sudden caution had made her feel more confident with the situation. Closing her eyes she experimented a little, her Aunt had taught her how to place a healing block on a headache – useful when she had been working long hours, but now she wanted to do something a little different.

Using her slight knowledge of neural functions, she lightly touched part of Horatio's mind with her own, rewarded with a soft chuckle. _You see, it's not that difficult…Though you might want to try that across my shoulders rather than under my feet…_

Ehliena frowned, but Horatio quickly dropped a soft kiss on her forehead, _it takes a little while, but I know you'll get there._

She was about to answer him when a second kiss landed on her lips, soft still, but a little more insistent, a caress floating across her shoulders. Ehliena sighed at the move, relaxing even more. Horatio stepped away slightly, holding out a hand, "Shall we?"

She smiled and allowed herself to be led into the sleeping chamber, where her eyes opened a little, seeing several lit candles around the room. Horatio palmed off the lights and asked for some music before drawing her into his arms for a dance.

*

As they slowly moved around the room, Ehliena closed her eyes, allowing Horatio to take the lead. Within a few moments, she could hear his racing heartbeat begin to slow down as he relaxed. One of his phantom caresses floated up an arm and across her shoulders making her smile.

Horatio spun her in a slow half circle, pulling her back into his chest, taking a deep breath he concentrated for a moment, sending another caress across Ehliena's shoulders. Holding her close, he dropped a kiss onto her shoulder where it caused the nerves to shiver slightly.

Ehliena's eyes snapped open, the combination of kiss and caress had set her nerve endings on fire and she wondered how far Horatio was going to take it this time. Slowly he had explored her senses with thought and touch, but never pushed for anything physical, first lifting her and then relaxing her, not wanting her to pull back.

As she began thinking, a trail of soft phantom kisses moved across her shoulders, following the caress of a few moments earlier. The nerves, awakened by the caress, shuddered beneath the skin causing her to inhale sharply. The next moment, her dress began to slide from her shoulders as Horatio unzipped the back slowly, not hurrying the movement.

She wanted to turn, but Horatio prevented her, softly kissing the points of her spine between the shoulder blades and upwards. Lifting a hand, Horatio pushed her hair to one side so he could continue the kisses around her hair line to behind the ear. Unable to resist his tenderness, she moved her head to one side and leant back, surprised by the fact that her shoulders came into contact with bare skin, not material. _How in the hell had he removed his shirt without her realising?_

Horatio chuckled softly, the vibration moving through her skin. _You are easy to distract… Especially when you are so relaxed…_

Ehliena sighed_, better not let opposing factions know that – or we'll never be able to do any work as a diplomatic team…_

Horatio's answer was another set of soft kisses, this time moving across her shoulder, while he caressed the other with a gentle touch of his fingertips. Ehliena gasped slightly, _Damn, Sometimes I can't tell the difference between your mind touch and your hands…_

_Good… That's the idea…_

Ehliena spun around to face him about to say something, but Horatio prevented her, his lips capturing hers as soon as they were close enough. As the kiss deepened, Ehliena could feel a hand moving into her hair, the other around her waist and between the two, a caress running along her spine as an electric current passes between two points along a wire.

She couldn't help but move closer to Horatio in reaction, one arm resting around his waist, the other on the side of his neck. Looking up, Ehliena saw a look in his eyes she had never noticed before, burning with intensity. Without warning, he picked her up and gently placed her on the bed, dropping his head to hers for another kiss.

Again she was about to speak when another phantom caress began to move along her body, beginning at her feet, light as a feather it moved upwards, over her knees, hips and waist to her heart, before continuing along her collar bones and down her arms. Ehliena shuddered, realising now where this was going but totally unafraid.

Finally she managed to get her thoughts together as Horatio slid into bed next to her and pulled the cover sheet to his waist. As his hand caught the side of her cheek and he kissed her again she 'pathed her thought, sending a soft smile with it. _You're not going to stop tonight are you?_

Horatio blushed, her question making him back off a little. _I'm sorry sweetheart, I should have asked… but if you're feeling uncomfortable… I'll stop…_

_After the way you've set my nerves on fire? I'll never be able to sleep…_

Horatio chuckled softly and tenderly began to massage her shoulders with his mind causing Ehliena to relax and feel sleepy almost immediately. _Horatio stop…_ As he paused Ehliena kissed him softly, tears in the corners of her eyes, knowing that he would always put her feelings before his own. _Sometimes Horatio, its ok for the man to take the lead… To show his partner what he needs…_

_Even if she may be uncomfortable with the idea?_

_That's where trust comes in… I know you will never do anything to hurt me… In return I can give you what you need… Love is all about give and take Horatio – there may be times when I need something from you and you in return can help me._

Horatio paused, not believing what he was hearing – it was as Joval had said – if he was true to his partner, then anything was possible. He floated a caress across Ehliena's shoulders, seeing a smile appear on her lips. As she bit her lip, she returned with a fingertip caress of her own across his chest making him sigh. _Ehliena, I need…_

_I know…_


	4. Exchange

Ehliena opened her eyes slowly, a soft smile on her face. Underneath her head she could feel Horatio's heart, beating slowly and rhythmically as he slept his breathing deep and quiet. She lifted slightly and flexed her shoulders – feeling a little stiff at the awkward position she had been lying in, careful not to wake him.

As she made herself more comfortable, her thoughts went back to the night before, Horatio was not her first intimate partner, but there had not been many others. One thing she knew was that the two of them were now so closely bonded that no-one could come between them.

She was glad that they did not have to work that day, she didn't really want to see anyone, wanted to be with him alone, but she did have the new quarters to arrange. Checking the time, she saw it was nearly 7.30. Will would already be awake making his morning inspection.

Quietly she opened a comlink, "Will could we meet a little later than we arranged? Or would it cause a problem?"

The Commander chuckled to himself, "Not at all Ehliena, in fact it would help me out, Geordi and Data are working on something that I need to have a look at. Shall we say… 10 o'clock?"

Answering in the affirmative, Ehliena closed the comlink and sighed when she heard Horatio chuckle. _Don't you want to get up?_

"No… I'm feeling lazy, and far too comfortable…"

"Good, I don't want to have to rush breakfast." He paused for a moment, _thank you for last night…_

Ehliena blushed, _how do you feel?_

_Renewed… Which was what I needed… Have needed for a while._

_Why didn't you say so?_

Horatio sighed, "I didn't want to push you into anything. I…"

Ehliena put her finger on his lips_. Horatio, I know the Symehk need renewal to control their flow of energy. You told me yourself remember… Don't ever risk it again. Tell me._

Horatio gave her a wry look, "Telling me what to do now?"

Ehliena turned and rested on his chest so she could look him in the eye, "When it comes to your health – yes. You would do the same to me."

Horatio chuckled and flipped her onto her back, "You're right, but lets not argue." Dropping a soft kiss on to her lips he prevented any more verbal communication. Ehliena had no intention of replying, she now had clues to how Horatio was feeling, no more would he be able to hide his Symehk side so easily from her.

&&&

Ehliena paused before the doorway, trying to make up her mind. _Damn it_. She touched the panel and heard the chimes ringing inside, followed by the soft 'come' as Deanna answered. Her cousin greeted her with a warm smile which changed to concern when she detected the turmoil in Ehliena's mind.

"Ehliena, what's wrong."

The younger woman began to pace around the room, shaking her head, not sure how to start. Deanna watched and waited calmly, many people who came to see her were initially like this, but she was surprised to see Ehliena in such a state, they had been at Deep Space Nine for just over two weeks and the various trade negotiations were reportedly going well.

"What's wrong? Are the negotiations proving to be troublesome?"

Ehliena shook her head and chuckled slightly, "Not at all, in fact the groups are falling over each other to be helpful. The other discussions that are going on are also moving well. One is a little sticky – but that's to be expected when the Cardassians and the Klingons are involved, but even that is ok."

Deanna frowned, "Then is it something… personal?"

*

Ehliena dropped onto the couch, head in her hands fighting for control. "Yes…"

"You and Horatio?"

Ehliena nodded, afraid to talk. Deanna was puzzled, her cousin could not disguise how happy she was and Horatio, though quiet and private with his thoughts often betrayed his feelings with a soft glance in her cousin's direction.

"Is there a problem between you?"

"No."

Ehliena's answer was sharp, then she sighed, "It's nothing like that… Its….physical… and I'm not talking about anything intimate."

Deanna raised an eyebrow, completely confused. Now she could understand Ehliena's dilemma, it wasn't that her cousin didn't want to talk about the problem… She couldn't explain it.

"Describe how you noticed this… situation."

"I don't know exactly. The other evening the two of us were relaxing after dinner, Horatio's become intrigued by other planets and other races since we've been involved with these negotiations… He was reading up about the Cardassian home world and I decided to catch up with one of the classics that the Captain leant me."

"Which one?"

Ehliena chuckled, "Wuthering Heights…" She relaxed a little more, now that she had begun speaking; her mind was able to start putting things together. "Horatio leant back from the display to stretch his back – he'd been hunched over for about an hour I guess, so I put my book down to massage his shoulders a little."

Her face changed, an element of fear creeping into her voice. "When I first touched his back, it was as if I was touching a sponge, the next minute it was fine. I didn't think anything of it – I thought maybe I'd misjudged the pressure I needed."

"But…"

"It's happened a couple of times since…" Ehliena paused, trying to make sense of what she had felt, "Deanna when Will holds you, you can feel the strength in his arms, even though he's not using it… It's just… there…"

"When Horatio holds me, I feel the strength, but it's as if he is consciously thinking about it… Sometimes I pass him and just touch his arm or shoulder and I feel… Nothing… It's as if he has an outline and shape, but no substance… Yet you can see that he must have – how else could he hold something, carry something? The other day he was sparring with Geordi… Managed to throw him across the mat – you couldn't do that without having substance could you?"

Deanna was perplexed; Ehliena was right, "Is he using telekinesis?"

"No, I'd be able to sense it; I know how he does it…" She blushed slightly, "He teaching me too…"

Deanna's eyes opened wide, "You're becoming telekinetic?"

Ehliena smiled shyly and nodded toward the table, focusing on the small vase, she was able to lift it a few centimetres. "Its not easy, but I'm getting better all the time." She moved back to the subject in hand, "What do I do about Horatio?"

Deanna sighed, "I don't know. Have you spoken to him about it?"

Ehliena shrugged her shoulders, "I've tried, twice… The first time, he ignored me and changed the subject, the second time, he told me it was nothing for me to worry about – that it was associated with the transformation – and that it would go away."

"Deanna, I'm worried, what if he's sick – something the Symehk get that we don't know about that can still affect him in human form."

The Counsellor paused, "Ehliena, if he doesn't want to talk about it, there's not a lot we can do." Joining her cousin on the couch she put her arm around the younger woman's shoulders. "Look, how about I call mother and find out if any of the other Symehk have had problems. Maybe it is just part of the process and she'll be able to confirm that and put your mind at ease."

Ehliena nodded her head, "Thanks Deanna, just being able to talk to you helps. I'd better go, I'm meeting Horatio for lunch in 10 forward before we go back to the station."

&&&

Horatio was quiet. He could sense that Ehliena was worried about something and he had a pretty good idea what it was. Sighing, he ordered drinks from the bar waiting for her to arrive.

"If something is bugging you, you should say something you know."

Horatio gave a half smile at Guinan's voice. "It's not important. Just something I have to deal with. It'll pass."

Guinan was not impressed, "Horatio, you're not the Sentinel anymore. Part of the reason why we have friends is to share our thoughts – our concerns – you'd be surprised as to how much it helps to be able to talk. Ehliena is better than most at listening…"

Horatio shook his head, "No… I can't burden her with this; it'll worry her too much. Besides – I told you, it'll pass."

Guinan frowned, "and if it doesn't?"

Horatio turned slightly, spotting Ehliena walk in, "then I'll deal with it. Please don't say anything to Ehliena…" As his partner joined him, he gave her a warm smile, "Ready for lunch? Better have something filling – we have the Cardassians and the Klingons this afternoon – could be a while."

Ehliena returned the smile, Horatio glad to see that she seemed less concerned than she had that morning, "Hmm good idea. Any suggestions Guinan?"

The older woman nodded and moved away to get them something, telling Horatio with a glance that she did not agree with his decision.

&&&

Deanna was worried, after exchanging pleasantries with her mother – a trying situation at any time – she had carefully approached the situation. Lwaxana Troi was as puzzled by the circumstances as much as her daughter had been.

"I haven't heard anything little one. Let me speak to Manager Mandela about it and get back to you. He's currently at a conference in Australia of all places. Something to do with plate tectonics or other geological matter, I'm really not sure."

Deanna hid a smile; her mother could be guaranteed to shy away from anything scientific, though the fact that she even knew the geological terms was already impressive. "Thank you mother, I'd appreciate it. Ehliena's trying not to show it, but she really is worried."

Lwaxana gave her daughter a smile, "Don't you worry, Deanna. I'll look into it, in the meantime, you look after your little cousin – she and Horatio are quite the heroes down here you know. Can't let anything happen to them."

Deanna smiled and after a short goodbye she cut the link and went looking for Beverley Crusher.

&&

Horatio sighed and leant back in his chair; finally after a week of moving back and for, seemingly getting nowhere he and Ehliena had managed to get the Cardassians and Klingons to agree. Ehliena was currently sweet talking the two diplomats in the bar, but he had excused himself for a moment.

Once again he felt weakened and wondered if he dared steal a little more energy from Ehliena that evening while she slept. He had come to rely on her life force more and more over the last few days, but knew she was getting suspicious. He had to be careful – now the negotiations were over, his Human energy would build if he rested, but there was no telling what would happen next. Life on the Enterprise was anything but normal and boring.

&&*

Beverley was confused, every six months she routinely put people on the ship through a medical check-up, just to make sure everything was ok. Long term space travel could affect people in strange ways and she wanted to make sure that she was prepared for anything.

After Deanna had paid her a short visit with just a general query, she had become intrigued with Horatio's records – though everything was in order for a normal human being, something had caught her attention. It was too normal…

Startled, she noticed that the three examinations she had performed on Horatio so far were completely identical. She would expect some kind of fluctuation – even a minute one, but there was nothing…

She wondered if it was the Symehk part of him that would keep his physiology so complete. Making a note in her log, she thought it was time for her to have a little chat with the Ambassador. This evening there was due to be a celebration in 10 forward as the diplomatic mission was now complete and the Enterprise received her new orders. Beverley checked her appointments and decided to ask Horatio to come and see her in a couple of days' time.

&&

As she was preparing her clothes for the evening, Ehliena was surprised to see Horatio sink into a chair and close his eyes. As she moved closer, she saw his hand blur for a moment and shook her head. As she looked more closely, everything seemed to be fine, but that did not dismiss her concern.

"Horatio? Are you ok?"

The red-head opened his eyes and smiled softly, "Yes I'm ok, just really tired. The function this evening is the last thing I need, but if we don't go, the Federation will look bad."

Opening his arms slightly he gave Ehliena a soft look that would instantly bring her to his side, as she sat next to him, her arm on his shoulder he began to draw a little energy from her. "I just need a short nap, why don't you join me? I have a feeling this evening will be a long one."

Ehliena nodded and stood, holding out her hand to help him out of the chair. As they lay down together, Horatio began to give Ehliena a soft mind massage, which sent her to sleep in seconds. Pulling her as closely to him as possible, he began to draw a little more life force away from her body.

&&

Ehliena burst out laughing, she and Horatio were in a small group of people talking about other diplomatic efforts elsewhere and contrary to her earlier anxiety, she was actually enjoying herself. Horatio was quieter than usual, but she put it down to his tiredness, though when they had awoken after their nap, he had seemed much better and more refreshed.

Excusing himself, Horatio moved to the bar to get another drink for himself and Ehliena – not surprised that she joined him a moment later. The concern on her face scared him for a moment, made him feel sad – should he tell her what he was going through? Should he say what he was doing?

He rejected the thoughts instantly, no, there was still time. Indicating that they should join the Klingon Ambassador for a short moment, although Ehliena insisted that maybe they should leave, he turned to move and stumbled slightly.

Ehliena called out as Horatio fell to the floor, attracting attention from around the room. As she watched her partner, she became dismayed as his body seemed to contort for a moment, his features blurring in front of her eyes.

The next moment Horatio seemed to return to his Symehk form, the energy whirling around his body, before resuming his human persona. In anguish, Ehliena reached out to touch him. Before anyone could react, Ehliena was caught by an energy pulse that threw her across the room, where she slumped to the floor, unconscious.

&&

Beverley cautiously moved around Horatio's still body using her instruments to try and work out what was going on. They had moved him to sick bay using the transporter, afraid that anyone touching him would receive a shock like Ehliena. She currently had him in stasis, which had stabilised his condition – but was still no closer to finding out what was wrong.

Ehliena had been easier to diagnose and was currently in a coma, similar to that after the Romulan incident. Deanna was trying to reach her cousin telepathically and bring her out. So far she had reached the younger empath's thoughts only to discover that Ehliena refused to return to consciousness, believing Horatio to be seriously hurt.

"She thinks that she has caused his coma by touching him when he was in Symehk form and doesn't want to see him unless he is well."

Beverley shrugged her shoulders and gave Deanna a helpless look, "I don't know what to do… His body is held in stasis, but even then you see it blur occasionally back into Symehk form."

"Maybe I can help"

The familiar voice surprised both of them and they turned to see Manager Mandela walk into the room, accompanied by the Captain and Lwaxana Troi. Taking a good look at Horatio's still form he sighed and motioned to the others to join him in Beverley's office where they could sit and talk.

"It is as I thought… Horatio has waited too long…"

"Too long? Too long for what?" Deanna was confused.

Slowly the Manager began to explain, starting with a brief background story to help his friends understand. The Symehk, as beings of pure energy were in a state of constant flux which occasionally became difficult to control. In order to control that energy, they would often combine with others – similar to the process of renewal - to keep a check on those energies. When the energy build up between two entities became too great, the Symehk would join, then divide into three, the smaller third entity being created from the excess.

"These were our offspring, and would slowly grow over time. They were born with the knowledge of their parents and acquired more as they grew older."

The Manager went on to explain that when the Symehk discovered what had happened to their planet, excess energy was used to try and stabilise their world, but it was quickly discovered that it would not work.

"It was then that we decided to create the three most important roles of our society, the Teachers, the Historians, and the Sentinels. The Historians set out to collect all our archives together working closely with the librarians, the teachers too contributed. Anyone could become a teacher or a historian. The Sentinels however, were very different."

"By necessity, we needed them to be self sufficient, understanding of the Ancients techniques of communication. We asked for volunteers that would sacrifice everything else in the search for help. Many of the first Sentinels were artists, scientists… Entities that were used to working alone. They readily volunteered."

"To keep the loss of knowledge to a minimum, they became insular, renewing themselves only within their group. Their ultimate goal was to create a Sentinel that could reach far into the distance with the equipment we had. In time that goal was reached, but at great sacrifice. The numbers of the group diminished quickly as energies combined to create single forms."

He paused, allowing those around him to absorb his words.

"The Sentinels were able to control the flow of energy around their bodies far better than anyone else. Their focus was much more concentrated on their task. In addition – they did not need to renew themselves as often. That proved to be a godsend – there were not many of them and as time began to run out, they began to combine – reducing their numbers further."

"Horatio was the last of the Sentinels, the most focused, the most concentrated and the most alone of our people. For him renewal was dangerous – previous Sentinels could renew with each other so knowledge could not be lost. In Horatio's case – he would lose a little of his knowledge every time he combined with another – although he obviously gained knowledge of a different kind from the other."

*

Jean-Luc Picard became thoughtful. Knowing that the Sentinels had been 'created' especially for a specific job explained much of the difference between Horatio and the rest of his people. The Symehk were a home-loving sociable group who enjoyed spending time with large numbers of friends and family. Horatio was the opposite, though he knew everyone on board by name and showed respect and was courteous to all, he kept himself to a small group of close friends and even then kept a slight distance.

"So what has happened to Horatio?"

The Manager sighed. "The last time Horatio tried to return to Symehk for renewal, there was an intense magnetic storm – rather than risk the shuttle being damaged, he returned to his post and released some of the excess energy into the atmosphere through the communications link – he discovered that by doing that he could actually reach further into space."

"Initially, he would just use the excess energy, but as our plight became more desperate, he began to draw more from himself. It was on one of those occasions that he was able to reach the Enterprise."

"When the Symehk regained Human form, it helped us – our energy is now constrained, kept within limits – and renewal with our new partners has completed the transformation. While we can still use and manipulate energy, it no longer manipulates us as it did in the past. In addition, we are a sociable group and Earth provided us with several opportunities to renew ourselves as we learned what it was to be human"

"Horatio's character is very different. He has always been alone, less sociable and would only seek a partner if the time or situation was right. As a result he has not renewed himself sufficiently to absorb the necessary patterns and knowledge to complete the transition – and as a result loses energy while in human form. His being is trying to return to its Symehk form – to regain its strength. Horatio has been fighting it"

Deanna gasped, "That's what Ehliena had noticed… Horatio's body was losing cohesion, but why has it happened now?"

The Manager gave a soft smile, "We Symehk are faithful to our partners – when we have found our true mate, we will combine with no-one else… It very rarely happens, but when it does… Horatio accepted the need to experience renewal with others – to learn, but he had already found his partner the moment he arrived on the Enterprise."

Beverley was stunned, "Ehliena?"

The manager nodded. "I realised the moment I arrived and saw her, she is… unique. We could sense that she has great strength within – great energy, but does not know how to tap into it. Had we been as our El-Aurian ancestors, she would have been spotted straight away and trained."

Deanna smiled, "It all makes sense now… Ehliena had great problems as a child, controlling the gifts she had, now I understand. She told me a few days ago that Horatio was teaching her to use telekinesis. Very few on Betazed have that ability, even fewer can combine it with empathy and telepathy. This must be the energy that you are talking about"

Nelson sighed, "Horatio was afraid that if he moved too soon, the energy in his own body would overwhelm Ehliena and she would get hurt. He didn't want that to happen, so, even in their most intimate of moments he has held himself back. Waited for Ehliena to become stronger. It is my worry that he has waited too long."

The small group fell silent for a moment, predictably, it was Lwaxana who broke the silence. "Well, now that we know the background behind the situation, where do we go from here? I refuse to believe we can do nothing."

Deanna gave a small sigh, "Oh mother, you are ever the optimist, but I agree – we must not give up. Is there anything we can do to help Ehliena and Horatio?"

The Manager sighed and nodded, "But there is a risk involved. Horatio and Ehliena must combine – completely. The transfer of energy from Horatio to Ehliena would stabilise his form – completing the transformation to human. The energy that Ehliena would receive would give her the knowledge of how to begin to use her talents."

"I can stabilise Horatio enough for the process, but it would have to be completed within a short time frame or it will all be for nothing."

Beverley nodded, "And the risk?"

*

"Firstly, I don't know how well the combination would work – if it could happen, Ehliena is after all, not Symehk. Secondly, it may not be in time for Horatio in which case, his energy would be lost – as a result Ehliena would never be herself again. She would be so overwhelmed that her mind would no longer be as it is."

The Captain looked worried, "And if we do nothing?"

The Manager sighed, "A Symehk would rather die than live without its life mate – Horatio was on his own for so long, the need to have a partner that compliments him is stronger than I have ever seen in any other individual. I cannot tell you what would happen to Ehliena – I don't know her well enough."

Deanna dropped her head tears forming in her eyes, "From the short time I linked with Ehliena – I can tell you only one thing – she is so closely bonded with Horatio, she would not be without him. I don't think she would remove herself from life – but she would withdraw totally from society, become reclusive."

Lwaxana Troi looked around the quiet group of friends and sighed, "I think it is a choice that they need to make for themselves, before we give up on them. I'll get Ehliena out of her coma – you do what you have to do to stabilise Horatio."

Deanna stared at her mother, "Will you manage?"

Her mother smiled, "Deanna, I can persuade her out of anything – and if persuasion doesn't work… I'll bully her…"

"Mother!"

Lwaxana laughed, "Don't you worry little one – I know what buttons to press to get your cousin moving. It is a skill you'll develop when you have daughters of your own."

&&

The voice called again, Ehliena cringed away from the sound, knowing it was her Aunt. _Don't, I'm not coming… Horatio is hurt and I made it worse._

_Is that really what you think? My dear, you really should check your facts before jumping to conclusions._

Ehliena sighed, _What else can I think – I felt my energy transfer into him – hurt him…_ As tears began to flow, Lwaxana pulled the young empath to her, holding Ehliena tightly. It had taken her nearly six hours to get to this point fighting the barriers that Ehliena had thrown in her way.

She had been stunned as to how strong her niece had grown; the only thing keeping the older woman going was her legendary stubbornness, along with the love that had grown between them after Ehliena's parents had passed on. However, Ehliena's statement about her energy flowing into Horatio had surprised her and she knew she needed to check with Nelson.

_Oh Ehliena, did you stop to think that your energy may have actually_ helped _him? Nelson told me that Horatio's body has been trying to return to Symehk form. Your contact – thought it might have hurt – has helped him to fight that._

Lwaxana wasn't sure if it was true, but she would use anything to get Ehliena to open her eyes again. For a moment nothing happened, then her niece stirred in her arms. Releasing her slightly, Lwaxana held onto Ehliena's hand, "Is it true Aunt? That it might have helped?"

Her aunt smiled, "Well we won't know for sure unless we ask – but I do know that your partner is looking a lot better now than when I arrived." Pausing, she inclined her head in the direction of the bed where Horatio lay, still in stasis, but his human strength building up slowly under Manager Mandela and Dr Crusher's care.

Helping Ehliena to walk across the room, she felt torn apart inside as she saw the look of helplessness on Ehliena's face. Ehliena reached toward Horatio's form, but abruptly pulled her hand back, afraid that she would cause more damage.

*

"Hello Ehliena," Manager Mandela's soft tone came across the room, "How are you feeling? No – don't answer just yet. I'm not talking emotionally – but mentally – in a physical sense. Your aunt just told me that you felt some of your energy transfer into Horatio when you touched him before you were hit by the return energy."

Ehliena nodded and sat down on the bed next to Horatio's, slowly gathering her thoughts, allowing Beverley to check her over. Looking up, she gave Deanna a slight smile, doing much to ease her cousins concern. "I don't know? How should I feel?"

Deanna smiled back, "Do you feel like yourself – or different?"

"I don't know. Everything is a little hazy… Why? Is it important?"

Nelson sighed, "Ehliena, I need to know if you and Horatio exchanged energies, that he absorbed yours is without doubt – I can sense it within him. I have been able to use it to help him to recover slightly."

His words lifted Ehliena's spirits a little, "Is he going to be… alright?"

Nelson took her hand gently, "I don't know for sure, but if his energy did transfer into you, rather than just being lost, it is possible that he will recover further. How far I do not know, that would depend on you."

Ehliena swallowed, "I don't really **feel **different… but…" Her eyes opened wide for a moment and she pointed to the vase of flowers across the room. She focused her attention and the vase began to lift effortlessly into the air before making a slow, but smooth journey across the room.

Deanna began to laugh, "Well cousin – I think we can say that Horatio has taught you a lot in a very short time. It seems that his energy – along with some of his knowledge has in fact passed into you."

Ehliena set down the vase carefully, "So it seems – but what does it mean?"

Nelson sat next to her, his hand gently catching hers. "It means that you and Horatio have a big decision to make. In a very short time."

Ehliena looked up at the older man, suddenly feeling a chill pass over her body. His words concerned her for the moment, but she could also sense relief, and hope from the man she now knew was Horatio's 'brother'.

&&

Ehliena curled up on the sofa in what had become hers and Horatio's quarters feeling completely lost. Her exchange of energy with Horatio had given her new perceptions, new experiences and it scared her. She could now sense the concern her friends felt about her and Horatio more easily than ever before, but she took comfort in the fact that if she needed help, they were no more than a moment away.

She could sense Horatio's strength returning, though it had been nearly two weeks since the incident that put them both in sickbay. She had been surprised that her Aunt and Manager Mandela had responded so quickly, but had been informed that as soon as Nelson had heard about Deanna's query to her mother, he had insisted that they travel to the Enterprise.

Every day the older Symehk would spend time with Horatio, checking his progress 'manipulating' his energy before returning him to stasis. He had explained that what Horatio needed was 'rest' for a while. While his body was held in stasis, his energy would slowly regenerate.

"But we have to be careful… He could quite easily overload – and we would lose him completely." The Manager had told her that soon Horatio would need to be roused – and they would have to make their decision.

Carefully he had explained what would need to happen between the two of them for Horatio to complete the transformation. "The other Symehk were able to renew on a regular basis with their new partners, but they had also been able to renew themselves before the Enterprise came. Horatio had not… Renewal in its normal sense for you will not be enough for Horatio to complete the transformation."

Nelson had sighed deeply, "I still don't know if it will be possible, even though you have exchanged some energy. There are risks… Horatio could be lost – you could be driven insane…"

Ehliena was confused, "I don't understand."

The Manager drew her close, "Ehliena, the two of you must combine – physically, mentally, emotionally…"

She had stared at him for a few moments before the enormity of the situation hit her, tears running down her face. "Is there no other way to help him?"

Nelson shook his head, "No… I had hoped… but it's too late."

Ehliena stared out of her window at the stars streaming past, unconcerned about where the Enterprise was heading, only knowing that she was on the edge of an abyss. An abyss that would surely consume her if she did not have Horatio at her side to help control the energy that had transferred from him, energy that she had no idea how to control.

&&

"We have arrived at our destination Captain."

"Helm, standard orbit."

Jean-Luc stared at the ringed planet in front of him, he had not believed that he would have returned so soon, but this was the best place he could think of for Horatio and Ehliena to recover. Everyone on the Enterprise was concerned at the course of events and were all wishing the couple well. He just hoped that this plan would work.

Contacting the Manager, he asked Nelson to join him in transporter room 3 to beam down the planet's surface. Deanna and Data would join him for this first visit – preparations would need to be made before Ehliena and Horatio could leave the Enterprise.

&&

Anji stared in surprise, almost dropping the flowers in her hand, a slow smile spreading across her face. "Jean-Luc, it is good to see you again."

"You too Anji – but I wish it were under better circumstances – we need your help." Quickly Jean-Luc told her of the circumstances, relieved when she began to smile.

"As Horatio's DNA will be relatively new, he will not be affected by the regeneration properties of our planet's rings, much in the same way as our children are not affected until they reach puberty. Ehliena of course will feel a difference – which will be helpful – any accidental injury caused to her will be healed in a fairly short time. My only worry is that Horatio's 'energy' will be affected and he may not actually be able to complete this… transformation."

The Captain introduced the manager. Nelson smiled, "That is why I joined the team. Though I can feel the energy flowing all around the planet – it is having no affect on the Symehk part of myself, I do however feel more relaxed than I have been for some time. It is almost as if time is standing still for a moment or two – or at least slowed down."

Jean-Luc and Anji traded private smiles, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "Your people are welcome among the Ba'ku Manager Mandela. We can make space for Ehliena and Horatio in the village very quickly."

The Captain chuckled, "I think they would prefer somewhere a little more private Anji – Symehk renewal tends to be a little… visible. We had thought about taking a shuttle to a point near the sea. Horatio and Ehliena will be self sufficient and not bother you."

Anji looked at him in surprise, "Then why did you come to the village? You could have just landed – we would never have known – the nearest sea is too far to travel with our modes of transport."

Jean-Luc smiled softly, "You are the caretakers of this planet Anji – it is only polite to ask your permission, and I do have more personal reasons too – of course."

Deanna chuckled and signalled to Manager Mandela that they should leave to complete preparations and started looking around for Data. She chuckled when she saw him playing with Artim and decided to leave him behind. "With Artim he is learning how to be a child – he feels it is very important to his development as a human."

&&

Ehliena stood close to the shore, stunned by the beauty of the landscape around her. The planets rings could be seen quite clearly at this time of early evening, but she supposed they would be almost invisible during the day time – especially when the sun was at its zenith.

The bay stretched away from her in both directions, on one side she could see where tall cliffs of a pale orange coloured stone were beginning to reflect the setting sun. To her right she could see the small river that she had crossed on her walk – it had been knee deep, but clear as crystal. She sighed contentedly, the whole planet was a paradise – except that it was in a difficult place to reach.

Almost completely surrounded by a nebula known as 'The Briar Patch', this system could not be reached by any kind of normal communication – even sub-space frequencies occasionally got lost. The Ba'ku had asked to be left alone, not wanting to return to their former technological existence, preferring a simpler way of life. She couldn't help but agree with them. Though capable of Warp travel, the people had rejected all forms of advanced technology, in order to live in harmony with their beautiful planet.

Slowly she began to retrace her steps back to the shuttle that she had brought down earlier. Geordi and a couple of his engineers had brought some equipment to create the shielding that she and Horatio might require and also built a small two roomed 'home' for them.

The shuttle would provide them with basic needs through its replicator and contact to the Enterprise - though even this close that was difficult. Arriving back at the site, she was happy to see that Geordi and his team were ready to beam back aboard the Enterprise.

Geordi gave her a hug, holding her tightly, "When we get back, Dr Crusher will send Horatio down – you two just relax and enjoy your holiday ok."

Ehliena nodded concealing the fear that she felt inside. Very few of the crew knew exactly what was going on, in fact, only Deanna, Beverley, Will and the Captain had been told the full story of what could happen. The rest had just been informed that Horatio had overstretched himself and needed to rest.

&&

Ehliena sat on the rock staring out across the sea. The sun had set a while ago, but the temperature was still warm enough to enjoy, the breeze gently moving her hair. If she wasn't so worried, she would have been enjoying the peace and quiet, but concern for Horatio dominated her thoughts.

He had been brought down by Beverley and Nelson, administered with a mild anaesthetic that would gradually wear off, allowing him to orient himself slowly. Ehliena knew that the Manager had spoken to him about the situation and had sensed the shock and anguish when Horatio realised what would be required to solve the problem.

As she thought about the problem, she sensed movement behind her and stiffened slightly. A moment later Horatio joined her on the rock staring out to sea, head slightly bowed, unable to look her in the eye. She could sense the confusion of thoughts in his mind, knowing he wanted to say something to break the silence between them.

She waited. Her own thoughts were full of betrayal and pain. She had trusted him with everything, told him her hopes and fears, opened her heart. She thought he had done the same in his innocence of human feelings, yet, she now knew that he had hidden things from her – not trusted her and it hurt her more than anything ever had before.

"Beautiful evening."

"Yes, it was." Even to herself, Ehliena's voice sounded harsh. "It's a pity you missed the sunset, it was wonderful."

"Maybe tomorrow I'll catch it."

"Yes, maybe." Not wishing Horatio to see the tear that had somehow squeezed its way out of the corner of her eye she stood up. "Stay a while Horatio – enjoy the fresh air. I'm a little tired so I think I'll turn in. Goodnight."

Horatio half turned, wanting to stop her leaving feeling the pain she was in, but he couldn't find the words that might work and hesitated. By the time he found his voice, Ehliena had all but disappeared into the darkness that was descending around them like a soft blanket.

&&

Deanna sat up in bed quickly disturbed from her sleep. Glancing around, the feeling of disquiet left her, but she could still sense that something was wrong – somewhere…

"Deanna, what's wrong?" Will's sleepy voice emerged from below the cover and he tried to gently pull her back down.

Deanna dropped her head, "I can sense Horatio and Ehliena…"

Will sat up curious, "You've never been able to sense Horatio before – why do you think you can now?"

The counsellor turned to look at him, her eyes sad. "Ehliena's upset because Horatio didn't tell her about his condition and he doesn't quite know how to deal with her emotions. All he's known since he's joined us is the good side of a relationship – not the pain or anguish that can be caused."

Will became worried, "He needs to talk to her… Find out what's wrong, if he doesn't…"

Deanna nodded in total agreement, "Go back to sleep, I'll try and reach him."

&&

_Horatio._

The quiet call lifted him for a moment until he realised the voice was not Ehliena's. _Yes?_

_It's Deanna… What's wrong?_

Horatio remained silent. He didn't want to talk about something he had to fix by himself. Deanna pushed him for an answer. _It's nothing; I'm just thinking a few things through. I'm sorry if I disturbed you._

_Don't you push me away Horatio – and don't think I believe you when you say nothing. I know damn well that something is not right down there. Ehliena has spent half the day turned so tightly inward that no-one can get close to her, your arrival should at least have helped her to relax._

Horatio sighed, _she's asleep – told me that she was tired and that she was going to bed._

_Did you actually speak to her at all when you woke up?_

_She didn't want to talk._

It was Deanna's turn to sigh, _Horatio, I know that you've only just become human and that you're still getting used to your emotions, but right now Ehliena is feeling very hurt and upset about what has happened. If you don't speak to her, you will drive her away completely._

Horatio swallowed, he could sense the turmoil in Ehliena's mind – but what should he talk to her about? Why was she feeling hurt? He hadn't done anything to hurt her – had he?

_She thought you trusted her Horatio._

_But I do trust her…_

_So why did you hide your problems away? Why didn't you tell her that you were returning to your Symehk form?_

_I didn't want to burden her – she had enough to cope with… _Horatio paused and suddenly realised what Deanna was getting at. _I don't want to wake her – I'll talk to her in the morning._

_Ehliena's not asleep Horatio… Her mind is turning over like crazy… Don't wait too long._

A featherlike kiss floated across Deanna's cheek making her smile. _Oh, Horatio… Turn your shielding on. The rest of the crew and Ba'ku will not be affected by your emotions – but I will._

_You think that I should… Tonight!_

Deanna raised her eyes to the ceiling. _Of course not! But Ehliena is certainly going to let her emotions get the better of her – and I certainly don't want to be on the receiving end._

Horatio blushed at his misunderstanding of Deanna's words. Thanking the counsellor for her advice, he began to walk back to the small 'house' that Geordi and his engineers had built. Pausing at the door he activated the shields and went inside.

&&

"Ehliena."

The empath closed her eyes at the sound of Horatio's voice, afraid to answer him in case she over-reacted and said something she would regret.

"Sweetheart, please… I need to talk to you."

Ehliena felt the phantom caress across her shoulders, "Horatio please… don't."

"So you are awake. I wasn't sure. Will you please tell me what's wrong?"

Ehliena sat up, her face a myriad of emotions "What makes you think that something is wrong? I told you, I'm just tired."

Horatio swallowed and sat down on the bed next to her, "Ehliena, every time something wasn't quite right between us, or you were afraid that you might say or do something out of place, you pushed me away. After I told you how I felt, you slowly let me in. Now I feel as if you're not just pushing me away, but running away."

"What do you expect? I never hid anything from you." Ehliena bit her lip and turned away. "If you had told me what was happening we might not be here right now."

Horatio sighed, Deanna had been right – but he was not surprised by that now. He was surprised by the bitterness in Ehliena's voice. Catching hold of her hand, he winced as Ehliena flinched at his touch. "I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Well you certainly got that wrong."

Horatio was stunned by the scathing remark. He had never heard Ehliena speak to anyone in that way, he had occasionally seen her annoyed, even slightly angry, but she had never spoken to anyone harshly in the time he had known her.

"Ehliena, please let me explain." She turned to face him and Horatio saw the pain in her eyes. "I didn't tell you because I myself didn't think it was a problem. The more time we spent together the better I felt, the more complete in my human form."

"When you began to stay overnight, I knew it was only a matter of time before I could renew myself. I thought it would be enough. Just holding you while we slept was already helping. The warning signs were there, but I ignored them."

Ehliena began to relax a little, not quite sure that she could believe him, but wanting to. "But surely there must have been a point when you realised…"

Horatio nodded, "During the negotiations, I would suddenly feel myself weak, barely able to move my body – but my energy was straining to be released. It was building every day – getting stronger and stronger. Then I began to get concerned."

"So why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you." Placing her hand on his cheek, Ehliena's tearful voice betrayed her pain.

Horatio dropped his head, "Mainly, because I thought I could deal with it alone. I also didn't tell you because I knew you would offer to help and I couldn't risk that."

"Why?"

"Because if I couldn't control the energy, it could hurt you. Maybe even kill you. I couldn't let that happen. When the negotiations were over, I was planning on taking a holiday – just the two of us… Somewhere we could relax and I could, renew myself."

A tear slid down Ehliena's cheek, "You should have told me anyway, we could have worked something out – I might have been able to help you more than you think."

*

Horatio cradled her cheek with his free hand and gently wiped away the tear "You already have some of my energy within you from when you touched me – can you control it?"

Ehliena's tears began to flow more freely as she shook her head, "Barely, but I've had to do it on my own. If you had told me what was happening, you would have been around to help me. I would have been better prepared – more able…"

Horatio gave her a sad smile, "I couldn't risk that. You might have taken on too much, I was worried that… I was worried that it would overwhelm you and I would lose you."

Ehliena pulled a face, "and because of that, we are where we are, having to follow a course of action that might not work… That might result in you returning to your Symehk form anyway. At least the other way we might have stood a chance…"

As the tears began to fall in earnest, Horatio pulled her close, "Sweetheart I'm sorry, I thought I would manage, but the negotiations drained my human side more than I thought they would. I didn't mean to do this to you."

As he held her, Horatio suddenly realised that Ehliena's pain and bitterness did not only stem from the fact that he had not spoken to her, but also from fear. Fear of what needed to happen. Fear of the next few days. Horatio took a deep breath, Ehliena needed to release that fear or the merge would not be successful.

"Nelson said he spoke to you."

Ehliena caught herself a little, and the tears began to ease but she did not pull away, drawing what comfort she could from the man she loved. "He explained what would help – not in great detail, but I get the idea. He said there was a risk."

"That it may not work." Ehliena nodded. Horatio sighed, "It's possible, but that is the least of my worries."

The empath sat up to look him in the eye, curious. "What do you mean?"

"My worry is that it will work, but that your mind would be overwhelmed by the energy that is my Symehk half; that I would complete the transformation only to find that you are badly hurt and would not recover. I could not live with myself if I thought that you would spend the rest of your life insane or in pain."

"Ehliena, I would rather return to my Symehk form than see that happen to you."

The empath's tears began to flow once more as she voiced her fears. "Don't… I won't hear of it. For you to become Symehk, without anyone to help you renew yourself, you would… I would lose you."

"You would find someone else to look after you…"

"No! I don't want anyone else."

Horatio gave a soft smile, "Then it looks like I'll have to trust you as I know you have always trusted me." He dropped his head until his chin came to rest on her shoulder. "But for now I think we should sleep, we'll be better able to think and sort ourselves out after a rest."

Ehliena turned a little in surprise, giving Horatio the opportunity to stand and change out of his clothes, "but we don't have a lot of time. Don't you think…?"

Horatio silenced her with a gentle kiss, "There is a time and a place sweetheart, and while I think the place is perfect, now is definitely not the time."

As Ehliena snuggled in closer, he could feel most of her fear slipping away, what remained was her fear of the unknown – which could not be removed, he too felt uncertain. Slowly, the two of them began to slide into a gentle restful sleep – a sleep that had been hypnotically put into their minds by a concerned aunt and brother.

&&

Ehliena gave a soft smile, she and Horatio had decided to go for a walk and had followed the curve of the bay towards the cliffs. When Horatio had suggested they take some food, she had promptly created a picnic – complete with basket, checked blanket and cutlery.

At the moment the two of them were lying on their stomachs, watching a couple of humming birds collecting nectar from nearby blossom trees. Horatio was transfixed by the sight, never having seen the species of bird before.

It was their second full day on the planet and both were happy in each other's company. The day before they had lazed around in the shuttle's passenger space – their 'living room' listening to music, watching the holovision or playing cards.

Late in the afternoon, Horatio had noticed Ehliena's anxiety increasing and pulled her close on the couch. Caressing her arm, he had managed to get her to talk about her fears.

"I don't know what to do…"

Horatio sighed. "Sweetheart – you don't need to do anything except be here. I'm the one who will initiate and control the merge. If you try and do anything, it will actually create more resistance."

"So, what do I do? Just close my eyes, lie back and think of England?"

Horatio had roared with laughter at Ehliena's indignant tone as she quoted the centuries old adage of instructions to young brides on their wedding night. "I would hope not…" That evening he had loved her slowly and gently, renewing himself a little and restoring their trust in each other, Ehliena had fallen asleep soon after, not sensing Horatio's concern over her fear.

As the two of them relaxed on the picnic blanket, she felt a twinge of anxiety. Everything seemed so perfect, but there was a headsman's axe hanging over her and she could not shake off the feeling of dread. The tears began slowly and Horatio pulled her close saying nothing, just holding her tightly until the moment passed.

When the day began to draw to a close they made their way back along the bay and were caught in a shower of rain. Ehliena laughed a little, but as the rain began to fall with greater intensity she began to worry. "We can't afford to get wet Horatio – Beverley's not here with her hypospray."

"So get us home more quickly."

Ehliena gave her a curious look, "How?"

"Carry us…"

Ehliena gave him a look of consternation, "Horatio, I've only just been able to lift a vase of flowers, how can I lift us?"

Horatio gave her an amused smile, "How do you know until you try?" Catching hold around her waist, he encouraged her as she lifted them slowly off the ground. "Start slowly… and not too high."

Within moments they were moving quickly over the ground at a speed slightly faster than both would have been able to run, Ehliena smiling with delight. Horatio chuckled at the confidence she now had in her own ability, when suddenly Ehliena gave him a sharp look. "Horatio, stop it."

"Stop what?" His eyes twinkled knowing that she had realised he was helping her. As her eyes opened a little wider – a sure warning that she was about to tell him off - he chuckled. "Ok, ok. I'll let go slowly – I was just keeping us stable."

As he released his control, Ehliena took on the extra burden, managing to cope, if a little clumsily at first. However, when they arrived back at the shuttle she misjudged their landing and the two of them went sprawling in the damp beach sand.

A quick shower later and the two of them relaxed back on the couch, Ehliena grumbling about her lack of control. Horatio gave her a hug, "You'll be fine, just a little more practice and you won't need transport when you visit any of the planets."

*

"I'm always better with you around. I'm able to concentrate more easily. If you weren't here…" Ehliena broke off, her voice catching in her throat, her thoughts turning dark.

_Easy sweetheart…_ Horatio 'pathed his words with a soothing tone, hoping to help her calm down.

_Don't._ Ehliena was not in the mood to be calmed, her emotions now on a roller coaster after the earlier events had taken her to new heights of confidence the euphoria was wearing off, dropping her back down to earth with a bump. _I have to accept that you may not be around much longer. If things don't work out…_

_I thought we had agreed not to use that little word… It causes too many problems._

_You shouldn't be 'pathing, it draws too much of your energy._

_I will path as much as I want – especially if it is the only way to get through to you. Stop thinking about the what ifs… stop thinking about what MIGHT happen… and just enjoy what we have._

"Live every day as if it was our last?" Ehliena's voice was bitter and she stood up walking across to the doorway, watching as the sun began to sink below the horizon. Horatio sighed and stood behind her, arms wrapped around her waist. He dropped a soft kiss onto her cheek, _even if this does not work out, part of me will always be with you…Forever._

_It's not enough… _Ehliena turned and Horatio saw the tears once more. Gently kissing them away, he felt the intensity of his own emotions increasing, felt the energy building within him and cursed silently. Ehliena was not ready… Just one more day…

Ehliena held his face in her hands and kissed him; totally catching him by surprise it was so unexpected in its intensity. He responded out of an instinct that had not realised he possessed, pulling Ehliena tightly to him, returning the kiss with a desire he had never felt before. A caress floated up his spine, making him sigh deeply in reaction, he wanted to say something, tease Ehliena about the accuracy of the caress, but no words came.

For a moment he paused, gazing into eyes that instead of the liquid pools he was used to blazed with the intensity of a new-born star. The next moment he could feel the sensuality burning through Ehliena's body, feel what she needed from him. Horatio hesitated, giving Ehliena the chance to take over once more, pulling him towards their bedroom. He was just able to catch the shield control before her thoughts dominated his mind. _Horatio… I need…_

Horatio's kiss stopped Ehliena's thoughts abruptly, something had awoken her desire, but she couldn't put her finger on it. All she knew was that something called to her deep within and she had to respond. She leant into him, one arm around his waist, the other resting on his chest – a chest that felt surprisingly strong and firm under her fingertips. Had their togetherness helped that much already?

She shivered as a caress floated across her shoulders and she looked up at the man in front of her, the man she had fallen in love with so long ago, although she had denied it to everyone including herself. However, he was no longer a person of fiction, never to be alive in anything more than her dreams. Horatio was as real as herself, the partner she had always needed, always wanted, to make her life complete.

She could feel the Symehk energy burning through Horatio's body; felt him vainly trying to control it, not wanting her to get hurt. The energy was so strong within him it had frightened her, made her back off a little, but not any more. That energy represented the love that he had for her, the respect and trust that had built between them and she returned it, completely and unconditionally.

A soft sigh made her pause and she drew back slightly, looking at him closely. A look of helplessness crossed his face, dropping his head slightly he blushed, "Ehliena, I'm sorry, but…"

Ehliena smiled, "I know, I can feel it." She gave him a soft kiss, _I'm not afraid Horatio, I just want to be with you…_

Horatio gave her a soft smile, _whatever happens; just remember that I will always love you._

&&*

Their loving was slow and gentle, each exploring the other, though they already knew each other intimately. It was as if this time was their first, last and only, and both wanted to make the most of it. Horatio, hesitant and careful in the past, was no longer afraid to take control as he floated a line of kisses across Ehliena's shoulders. She in return responding, encouraging and occasionally demanding more as he awakened desires that she never realised she'd had.

Horatio closed his eyes as Ehliena's fingertips ran through his hair and down behind his ears, the caress stimulating the nerves down through his back, causing him to shiver. He could feel her pulling gently at his head, trying to persuade him to return his lips to hers, but he resisted for a short time. Reaching her face he paused, smiling at the look on Ehliena's face.

"Join me?"

Ehliena gave a soft chuckle, "and spoil what you've been doing? No way…"

Horatio laughed and dropped down to one side, "You are lazy." Catching the back of her neck, he pulled her over for a kiss. With an amused grin, Ehliena resisted, teasing him for a moment, before acquiescing. The kiss was soft, sweet as summer honey and made her smile, the next also short, tender and chaste made her heart ache.

The third was longer, deeper, gently pulling at her lips as they parted. For a moment each stared at the other before Horatio reached up and pulled the ever present band from her hair. As the mane dropped to fall across her back and shoulders, some of it sliding around to cover part of her face, Horatio reached up his hand and gently tucked it behind her ear. Ehliena closed her eyes at his touch, then felt his hands drawing her down again.

As his lips touched her neck, she felt the phantom caress down her spine and shuddered, barely able to contain her own thoughts and emotions.

_Ehliena… Its time…_

Ehliena's eyes opened, a tear escaping from the corner of one, believing for a moment that this was the end. Horatio smiled softly, _come with me…You know how…_

Ehliena closed her eyes, searching with her mind. Then she saw him, hand outstretched in invitation, she took the hand and felt herself lifting out of her body. As she lifted she opened her eyes, saw her body and Horatio's, joined in love, still feeling her emotions running through her soul.

A moment later she could feel herself spinning out of control, but she was not alone. A presence, strong and protective wrapped itself around her, she clung to Horatio's energy not wanting to let go.

As their energies met, Ehliena felt the heat of the nearby sun burning on her back, saw a light, bright as any supernova and heard Horatio's thought as his mind merged with hers. _Remember, I will always be with you._

&&

Ehliena awoke, cold and alone.

At first she thought that Horatio had just left their bed, but then realised that she could not sense him anywhere. She searched with her mind through the rooms and area immediately around the shuttle, sent it along the bay in both directions, still nothing.

In tears she half fell half ran to the door, grabbing her robe to wrap around her in the morning cold. She cast her mind outwards, searching for any kind of life. She reached the Ba'ku village and moved on, but found nothing. Strangely she found she could sense the rings encircling the planet – something she had not been able to do before.

Her mind swept across the Enterprise, but still she could find nothing. Horatio was gone.

&&*

Deanna cried out in pain. She had just come onto the bridge to report for morning duty when a wave of anguish passed through her mind.

Will was on his feet, immediately moving to her side. "Deanna, what is it?"

The Counsellor looked up at him, tears sliding down her cheeks. "Ehliena..."

The senior officers on the bridge glanced at each other, all had known Horatio and Ehliena well and the news that she was alone saddened them greatly.

The Captain dropped his head, a tone of sadness entering his voice, "Go to her counsellor. She will need someone to lean on."

&&

Deanna walked slowly along the beach towards the lonely figure sitting on the rock, wondering where she would start. It wasn't the first time she would be consoling someone about the loss of a loved one, but this was not a normal situation.

As she got closer, she realised that Ehliena already knew that she was there. She had deliberately asked to be beamed a short distance away, to give her time to gather her thoughts, think up something to say that might console her cousin.

"Ehliena…"

Her cousin turned and Deanna could see the tracks that had been caused by the tears running down her face. Tears that had exhausted the person who had shed them, Ehliena's eyes were still red from crying, yet she seemed strangely calm and serene.

"Deanna. Is everything ok?"

The counsellor was a little taken aback at the younger empath's question. "I was about to ask you the same thing. I felt your grief earlier. Are you ok?"

Ehliena gave a soft smile, "I'm fine… I'm sorry if I alarmed you. I had just woken up and gave myself a fright. Please, don't worry. Everything is going to be ok, I promise."

Deanna gave her a questioning look, "Where's Horatio?"

Ehliena sighed, "Around…"

"I'd like to speak to him."

Ehliena's face became hard, "That's not possible right now… Why don't you go back to the Enterprise, we'll call you when we need a pick up."

Deanna stood her ground, not at all happy with the situation. "We have to leave soon Ehliena, you know that."

Ehliena narrowed her eyes, "We'll come when we're ready – now leave us alone. Otherwise, you can leave us here and come back later."

Deanna requested a pick up immediately, once aboard the Enterprise, she went straight to the bridge.

&&

Beverley was worried. The senior officers had just met in the observation lounge and heard what Deanna had to say. "It sounds like Ehliena will not accept that Horatio has been lost, but until she accepts that he's gone, I don't know what we can do."

Lieutenant Worf joined the conversation, "I have scanned the whole planet searching for the Ambassadors signature, but there is nothing, not even a hint of his being anywhere."

The Captain frowned, "We can stay another 24 hours before we have to report to Starfleet. Do you think that Ehliena will join us?"

Deanna shook her head, "Not willingly, I would leave her when we go and check in, but then return and pick her up if we have to leave."

Jean-Luc grimaced before making his decision. "Ok, so be it. We'll remain in orbit until we have to report in. Hopefully there will be nothing pressing and we can return to give Ehliena a little more time to recover. However, if we do have to leave, we will bring her aboard the Enterprise first."

&&*

Ehliena sighed, the whole day had passed while she had been sitting on the rock and she had barely noticed. She hadn't eaten or drunk anything since the day before. Yet she did not feel hungry or thirsty. It was as if her body was drawing the energy that she needed from the environment around her – the warmth of the now setting sun and the soft breeze coming in from the sea.

Going inside, she suddenly felt tired, her muscles heavy as if she had been working out in the gym. _Sleep…_ The voice in her head seemed to come from nowhere, yet she had almost anticipated it.

She climbed into bed, feeling cold, drawing the covers around her. As she shivered, she began to feel warmth slowly beginning to spread around her body starting with her back, around her waist, her legs. As if a loved one was drawing her close to his body, using his own body warmth to drive away the chill she could feel.

She smiled softly and in minutes was fast asleep.

&&

Guinan smiled softly as Manager Mandela continued to stare out of the window. Walking across the bar to stand next to him she looked around to make sure no-one would overhear their conversation.

"Are you sure?"

Nelson glanced at her, a calm look on his face, "Yes, they were able to merge completely – I don't exactly know how; it may have been something to do with Ehliena's heritage. Lwaxana and I have also experienced something similar, which has helped to strengthen our relationship, but I still cannot sense Horatio at all."

"Maybe he is too far away?"

The Symehk leader shook his head, "No… He is simply not there – yet I can sense that he is not gone. I don't know how to explain it."

Guinan smiled, "There are stories of twins on old Earth that could sense what the other was doing even when they were a planet apart. You once told me that you and Horatio could be counted as 'brothers', as you shared a parent. Is it possible that he is 'hidden' from you? Or that the structure of his identity has changed?"

Nelson remained quiet for a moment pondering on Guinan's words. Suddenly he looked at her and gave her a large smile, "I need to speak to Dr Crusher."

&&

Beverley was confused, she had beamed down to the surface with Manager Mandela and they had landed a short distance away from the shuttle.

"What is going on?"

Nelson chuckled, "I just need to check something – and it is best if Ehliena is asleep while I do it. I don't want to scare her."

Just as they reached the shuttle, a scream of pain rent the air, sending them running into the small room where Ehliena slept. The empath was curled up on the floor holding her head and crying in pain. Quickly Beverley made a scan. "I don't understand it – the scan says she's fine, but you can see she's in a great deal of pain – the only way I can see what's wrong is to get her back aboard the Enterprise…"

"No." Nelson cut in quickly, "It is too dangerous and not necessary. Give her something for the pain, and something else that will knock her out for several hours. Her body needs to be paralysed, but her mind left alone."

Doing what Nelson told her, Beverley was relieved to see Ehliena fall into a deep sleep. "I would prefer to stay here and keep an eye on her."

The Symehk leader shook his head, "No… It's not our place – if I am right, this will be over by morning."

Beverley gave him a curious look, but Nelson refused to say anything further, the only clue a slight show of relief around his eyes.

&&*

Ehliena awoke, hungry and cold. Thankfully the splitting headache that had woken her during the night, so painful it had been, was gone. Part of her remembered that she had seen Beverley and Nelson, but it was a vague feeling – so much like a dream that she put it down to wishful thinking.

Quickly she ordered breakfast for herself and began to eat slowly. Outside the light was grey – the 'false dawn' of a new day. Slowly tears began to slide down her face as she accepted that Horatio was not around. The day before she had felt his presence, but now forced herself to admit that it was probably a psychological wish on her part.

She opened the shuttle door and sat on the ramp with her croissant to watch the sunrise when she realised she had left her orange juice on the table. Turning, she tried to lift it with her mind, but couldn't. Confused, she tried again, still she couldn't lift the small glass. Shaking her head she stood up and collected it before returning to her place.

She felt different. Horatio's energy was gone – even the small amount that had transferred to her in 10 Forward was missing. She sighed, sensing nothing about him around her, but she wasn't afraid, or upset. She felt confident, sure of herself no hint of doubt. Casting her mind skyward, she could easily sense the crew of the Enterprise far above her and in the distance the Ba'ku, still asleep in their homes.

A flash of light signalled the beginning of sunrise and her eyes were drawn to her left by the spectacle. The sky lightened - where before it had been dark blues and purples, now the clouds were edged, first in silver, then in gold, and the blues were becoming lighter.... The line of the horizon became sharper - more defined as the day chased away the night. Then a golden light shot out from side to side, as far as the eye could see, as the sun's disc rose slowly - seeming to be born out of the sea itself...

Ehliena sighed and dropped her head lost in her thoughts for a moment. Standing up, she turned and went inside to change, slowly putting things away after she was dressed. She was just about to call the Enterprise to tell them she was ready to return, when a whisper of thought caught her attention.

She walked hesitantly to the door of the shuttle, scared to hope, scared that she might not see what she wished for.

_Ehliena._

The call came again removing doubt from her mind – but how? Why? She didn't understand. Stepping outside she saw him, standing on the rock, hands on hips, red hair highlighted gold by the rising sun. Ehliena paused, afraid – was this some kind of trick of her mind – or a ghost.

_Do I sound like a ghost?_

The phantom caress floated across her shoulders, and a kiss settled on her lips. Ehliena began to move, slowly at first, then running toward the man that had stepped down from the rock and was walking towards her.

She slid to a halt just in front of him suddenly shy, smiling softly. _Horatio?_

_Who else?_

He grinned and chuckled at the look of delight on her face before pulling her into his arms. Ehliena gasped for a moment, there was no denying that Horatio was back, but she was completely confused. Her mind was forming hundreds of questions, but her voice being unable to ask any.

Lifting his hand, Horatio gently pushed the hair out of her eyes and smiled. "It worked. Though you wouldn't let me go… That had me worried for a moment."

Ehliena stared, but then smiled suddenly understanding, "You joined me – in my body… That's why I had the feeling I wasn't alone. Then the headache…"

"Was caused by me staying too long – but I couldn't get free, you wouldn't let go of me. Nelson and Beverley came down from the Enterprise. He realised what was going on. Beverley gave you something to help you sleep, which in turn released me. I've spent the last few hours transforming back into my human form."

Ehliena swallowed, afraid to ask the question, "Are you…"

Horatio smiled, "About 95%, but we can complete the transformation over the next couple of months… The merge was complete enough to help me; I have no fear of returning back to my Symehk form."

The empath sighed, "I no longer have any of your energy – I can't 'lift' anything with my mind."

Horatio caught her chin with a finger and lifted it gently, "You're not supposed to, that was my energy you were using – but it was becoming dangerous for you to keep it – when we were merged I realised it would have hurt you. When the merge was over I took it all with me and used it to transform."

"There is deep within you the ability to expand your gifts and I can help you do that, but it is something that will happen over time. For now we are both as we should be – as we were when we met, with the exception that I am now the man I need to be."

Ehliena moved in closer, resting her head against his chest smiling. There was no need to say anything more. Horatio had promised that he would be with her and would keep that promise. No matter what the future held, they would approach it and deal with it – together.

_The End_


End file.
